Stopping Time, Keeping Love
by smmiskimen
Summary: Starts on Bella's 18th birthday. Instead of Edward stopping Jasper in time, he bites Bella and... what happens? Does Bella become a vampire? What will Edward do? Read and find out. First fan fic be nice!
1. Chapter 1 Telling Him

**Ok, this is my first ever fan fic! This is the story of what happens when Bella is turned on her 18th birthday by Jasper when he actually reaches her before Edward can after the paper cut.**

**It is just over 1000 words and I hope you guys like it. Please review and let me know if you want me to continue. I will if you guys want me to. Like I said, this is my first ever.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters except for Edward. But only in my dreams!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**smmiskimen aka Shannon**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1  
**

BPOV

I really hate birthdays, well my birthdays. They are always over rated and in my mind, all the attention on me, and all the embarrassment too. I usually wound up embarrassed, blushing, and tripping over something. It wasn't odd to end up with bruises, blood, or broken bones either.

However, this birthday I had to be more careful. This birthday was going to be different. I was going to be spending it with my boyfriend and his family. They are all vampires and, while they maintain a 'vegetarian' lifestyle of animal blood, they still have the hidden cravings for human blood, my blood.

I knew that I had nothing to worry about but there was still the issue of Jasper. He had the hardest time controlling himself cause he had only been a vegetarian for a short while, some 90 or 100 years. He still could not get too close to me without struggling with the urges. He fed more often than he needed to in order to combat this.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrr!" I said out loud. I hated the fact that Alice was making me get dressed up for this. It was just a small family affair. Why did I need a dress and makeup and my hair done? But I consented so I was going to be her lab rabbit for the day.

As she finished carefully curling my hair to look messy and like I had just woken up (why bother I could have just not brushed my hair today and it would have looked the same) she turned and looked at me.

"Beautiful!" the little pixie squealed. "Edward is going to be amazed at the sight of you! I did a great job!"

Edward… just the sound of his name being spoken was enough to make butterflies dance around my stomach. He was my one true love. And in just a few long minutes he would be here to pick me up for my 18th birthday. However, I wasn't looking forward to "turning" 18. Edward was 17 and always would be. And every day I got older and older. Eventually he and I were going to have to talk about something.

A few months ago I brought up the idea of me becoming a vampire too so that Edward and I would be together forever. It was right after I had a dream about an old woman and Edward. They were both smiling and holding hands and looked so in love. The old woman looked like my grandmother. But what shocked me was when Edward had turned to the old woman and called her Bella. I had woken up and decided right then and there that I would become a vampire; Edward would just have to agree.

I just couldn't bring it up to him that night even though he looked at me strangely when I jumped up from sleep. Edward had been lying next to me and gave me a strange look when I sat straight up from sleep. I told him it was nothing and went back to sleep in his arms.

Alice left my house just moments before Edward pulled up in his silver Volvo. He walked quickly up to the door and was about to knock when I opened the door. His eyes bulged out of his head and his jaw dropped to the ground. I blushed.

"What?" I asked.

"You're beautiful, absolutely beautiful" Edward told me.

"Stop it, I am nothing special."

"Isabella Swan, MY Bella, my love… when are you going to realize that you are the most special thing that has ever existed and are even more wonderful because you _chose_ me?"

I felt the blush creep farther up my face and Edward chuckled.

He took me by the waist with his cold strong hands and pulled me closer and kissed me. Just then I heard someone clearing their throat. Charlie!

"You two look nice. Edward, don't keep my baby girl out too late. I know she is now 18 but she still has a curfew" Charlie stated.

"No sir, she will be home at 11pm sharp" Edward said in an almost military way. I giggled at the thought of him acting just like Major Jasper.

I quickly hugged Charlie and told him that I would see him later and walked hand in hand with Edward towards his car.

At the car he took one more long, passionate look at me and what I was wearing. It wasn't anything special, a simple dress and a black cardigan. Edward put me in the car and got behind the wheel and we slowly pulled away from the house because Charlie was still watching.

As soon as we were out of sight Edward sped up to his normal speed of 90 mph. However I asked him slow down because there was something I wanted to talk to him about. He slowed to a crawl then stopped altogether on the side of the road.

"I….. I….." I tried to get the words started.

"What is it Bella? You can tell me anything you know" Edward said while reaching out to hold my hand.

"Well, remember a few months ago when I sat up from sleep and told you nothing was wrong?

"Yes."

"Well, it wasn't entirely true. I had a dream that night of you with an old woman and you looked so in love with her. Then you called her Bella and that was when I realized that I was getting older and you were staying the same age."

"Oh Bella…."

"No! Don't try to comfort me now. I realized that I am going to get older and eventually die and you are going to continue living forever and I don't want that! I want….." I had to struggle to get the strength behind my words. "I WANT TO BECOME A VAMPIRE SO I NEVER HAVE TO LEAVE YOU!"

* * *

**Ok so be honest, brutal if you have to! Please review and let me know what you think! PLEASE!!!!!!!! If I get reviews and requests to continue then I will.**


	2. Chapter 2 Temptation

**So..... here is Chapter 2. The title of the story is all I could come up with. I know it is rated M but that is for future chapters... Please review and let me know honestly what you think! Like I said in chap 1, this is my first fan fic and I have already written 2 chapters today and a third one is probably on the way. I am already liking where the story is going, I really only had an idea and it is taking place chapter by chapter. If you have any ideas or suggestions, feel free to include them. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the Characters but I do get Edward every night in my dreams!**

**ENJOY!  
**

* * *

Chapter 2

EPOV

What did she just say? Was that what she had been dreaming about when she kept saying 'Do it?' I couldn't believe my ears. I mean, Alice had seen that Bella would be one of us one day, I just didn't think it would be this soon. What was she thinking?

"Edward, did you hear me? I said I want to become a V-A-M-P-I-R-E!" Bella stated.

She confirmed what I thought. Bella wanted to be a monster.

"Bella, you don't know what you are asking, you don't know what you are saying" I said, trying to make this go away.

"Yes I do Edward! I do not want to think about you watching me grow old. It would kill me to know that one day I would die and you would be left here alone!"

"But becoming a vampire is NOT going to fix anything! When you die, I will make sure I die too!"

"Edward, you seriously cannot make me believe that you would die just because I did!"

"Why not, Bella? Why can you not believe that?"

"Because! Because I just can't! Why won't me being a vampire fix anything?"

"Because Bella, you don't know what it is like, the urges you will get. You will never be able to see Charlie or Renee or any of your friends from school! I won't have that for you."

"But I will be with you and that is enough for me for an eternity!"

"Bella" I growled low with clenched teeth. "This is enough of this conversation. We are going to my house to have your birthday party and I do not want to hear this brought up again."

"FINE!" Bella shouted and poked out her bottom lip in a pout.

Dammit! Why did she have to be so damn cute when she was upset! I wanted to reach out and make everything better even if…… NO! I couldn't torture her that way! I couldn't put her through the pain of the transformation, of an eternity on this earth, of losing all her friends and family and watching them die. I just couldn't.

We arrived at my house just then and I got out and opened her door. She was still pouting.

I gently took her face between my hands and felt the fire coming off her warm skin. I breathed in her scent and relished in the fact that she was the best smelling thing in all of time. Then I looked into her deep chocolate brown eyes that seemed to hold the secret to life and smiled my crooked smile. The one I knew she couldn't resist.

But……. Somehow she did. Somehow she fought the power of it. I was in awe!

"Bella my love, all I want you to worry about tonight is enjoying your life and your birthday, besides, Alice and Rosalie have done so much decorating. Well, Alice mainly and there are presents and cake too!" I told her trying to take her mind elsewhere. It seemed to be working. Slowly her pout disappeared and I gently kissed her lips.

She apparently wanted more, like always, and she wrapped her arms around my neck, weaving her fingers through the hair at the nape of my neck. If I had a pulse it would be racing by now. I kissed her harder and deeper.

She pressed herself closer to my body and that was when I heard the voice…

"WOOOOOOOOOOOO! Looks like a porn is being filmed in the driveway!" Emmett yelled.

Bella and I broke off the kiss and tried to scowl but only succeeded in giggling about it. Then I heard Emmett yell "OW!" I guess Rosalie hit him for it.

Bella and I walked up the stairs and into the house; a rapid scarlet blush was creeping up her face at a record pace. She looked kind of like a thermometer thrust into boiling water.

Inside looked amazing with a table decorated with balloons, a 4 tier blue and silver cake, and a stack of presents. My family loved Bella and I loved them even more for it. I hadn't put out my present for Bella yet so I left her with everyone while I went out back to get it.

I had it hidden where no one would find it and wanted to get it for Bella. Tonight would be the night that I asked her to marry me. I was sure of it. I had my mother's ring to propose with and wanted to do it at the end of tonight after everything went perfectly.

However, just in case I chickened out, I had burned a CD of her lullaby that I had composed along with other favorites of hers. It was in my room on the black leather couch. After I retrieved the ring I would get it and join her in the living room with everyone else. I had the ring and the CD and was about to descend the stairs when I heard 'BLOOD' in everyone's minds. I heard the growl and ran down the stairs but I didn't get there in time.

Jasper…Bella…Jasper…Bella…Jasper…Bella…

* * *

**So, there is the green button. Push it, push it, push it, push it, push it, push it! Don't forget to check the little boxes in the reply either lol! Hope to hear from you and Lyxa! You are awesome and my first review! YOU ROCK WOMAN!**


	3. Chapter 3 The Bite

**So here is the third chapter. I posted the first one just hours ago but cannot seem to stop writing. Please review it. I have only gotten 1 (YES 1) review so far and I am really curious what everyone thinks of it. Thanks again to Lyxa for the first review and for the first person to follow my story. TwilightnTaylor and Clairbear, thank you guys for subscribing to my story. I am honored!**

**Again this is my first shot at fan fic so if you guys would like to see something more or have any suggestions then let me know. Also, thanks for reading it!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from Twilight except for Edward in my dreams.**

**ENJOY! **

* * *

Chapter 3

JPOV

There we were, all of us, well all but Edward, standing in the living room watching Bella open the present from Alice and next thing I knew it hit me like a mountain! BLOOD!!! Not just blood, the sweetest smelling blood I have ever smelled before!

Next thing I knew I was lunging forward at Bella who put her hand up to protect herself.

My razor sharp teeth were exposed.

My eyes had gone black.

And I felt panic and fear all around me.

ALL I WANTED WAS TO TASTE HER!

I lunged forward and my teeth sank into her sweet, tasty flesh. It was the best thing I had ever tasted.

The screams drowned out around me and I was in heaven.

Next thing I knew I was being flung through the air and smashed through the wall to the back yard.

Edward! Oh no! What had I done?!?!

I panicked and ran at full speed into the woods.

APOV

"Open this one first!" I said. I wanted Bella to see what I had gotten for her. A picture of her and Edward in the meadow, his skin sparkling in the sun and her mesmerized by it. However, his eyes were only on her and her beauty. It was a picture of true love.

I had it framed in a platinum picture frame. Bella didn't have to know.

She hesitated at first but then untied the navy blue ribbon around the present. She slid her finger under the silver wrapping paper and gasped softly.

That was when I smelled it. The wonderful sent of her blood! My eyes started to glaze over to the dark ebony that lusted for blood and I fought it back.

Next thing I knew Jasper was lunging forward and Bella raised her arm in a small gesture of defense. She was no match for my Jasper.

Wait… WHAT WAS HE DOING?!?!

His teeth sank into her arm and she screamed!

Next thing I knew Edward was right there throwing Jasper through the back wall of the house and into the back yard.

I wanted to run after him and see if he was ok but Bella was the priority right now. Jasper had just bitten her. She was going to become one of us!

EPOV

I was in my room looking at the ring one more time and I heard the thought in everyone's minds, "BLOOD!" I ran downstairs as fast as I could. But it wasn't fast enough. I heard Jasper's thoughts and almost froze.

Before I could reach Bella, Jasper's teeth sank into her arm and she screamed in pain and fright.

I didn't think, I just threw Jasper off Bella and he went straight through the back wall of the house and landed in the back yard. I heard him muttering "sorry" over and over again and he ran away through the woods.

"Carlisle! QUICK! He bit her!" I yelled while grabbing Bella and laying her on the couch. She was holding her arm protectively and gritting her teeth and moaning in pain.

All she could say was "IT BURNS, IT BURNS!

I knew it was the venom starting its way through her veins. This wasn't the first time she had felt it either. The first time was when James hunted her down and tried to kill her for fun. He had bitten her on the hand and I sucked the venom from her and kept her from turning into one of us.

I would do it again! I would save my love!

Carlisle seemed to know what I was thinking and tried to get Bella to release her arm so I could help her out. I was shocked when she refused. Carlisle couldn't force her arm free without the risk of breaking it. But she wouldn't let go of it! What was she thinking?

"NO EDWARD! THIS IS, grrrrrr, WHAT, grrrrrr, I WANT!" Bella forced the words out and everyone stood there shocked. Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Esme, and Carlisle all had their mouths open and a blank stare on their faces.

I was pleading with Bella, begging her to let me help her, save her, take away her pain but she wouldn't let me.

I was furious, frightened, and heartbroken all at the same time. MY Bella was slipping away every second. She was becoming one of us and she wouldn't let me stop her.

Wait, of course she wouldn't. Did she plan this? Did she purposely cut her finger on the wrapping paper? Was this her way of going against me?

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Bella was screaming in pain now but was still clutching her arm where Jasper had bitten her.

BPOV

It hurt so badly but I couldn't bring myself to let Edward make it stop. He had stopped it once before and I wouldn't let him again. I would just have to hold on long enough to let the venom take its course far enough to be too late. I just didn't know if I could. IT HURT WORSE THAN THE FIRST TIME!

"Bella please! I am begging you! Let me make it stop!" Edward was pleading with me; his eyes would have been pouring tears if he could cry.

He wanted to take my pain away. I just wanted to be with him for eternity. This was the way. The only way he couldn't stop me from becoming a vampire.

I wanted to be just like him so I could be with him, my one true love, for eternity.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" I screamed again.

Rosalie and Esme ran from the room looking like they were going to cry. Alice was sitting on the loveseat hugging her knees and rocking back and forth saying how sorry she was. How it was her fault because Jasper did it.

Emmett was trying to help Carlisle get my arms loose without breaking them but I wouldn't let them. It took everything I had to hold them in place. The pain was unbearable but I had to endure it. I just had to.

Edward looked like he was going to die and kept asking Carlisle "What can we do? What can I do?"

"Let it happen, help it happen. It is what she wants Edward. You can help make it better. You can help make it quicker. You can help her." Carlisle was saying all of this as calmly as he could to try and help Edward understand this was what I wanted. This is who I wanted to be. This was going to be the new me.

"Edward" I mumbled, the pain was about to make me pass out. "Edward."

"Yes my love" Edward strained to say it. "I am here with you. I can make it stop. What do you want me to do?"

"Bite me again…………" And then I succumbed to the pain.

* * *

**So, here is the end of the third chapter. Please review even if you don't like it. Please let me know what you think. I could use the reviews. Thanks and I hope you enjoyed. More to come.**

smmiskimen


	4. Chapter 4 Tasting Her

**So here is chapter 4. Thanks Lyxa for the great reviews and for the shout out in your story "The Scale" Everyone should go read it, it is in my favorites. **

**Sorry for the cliff hanger. It helps keep you guys reading though.**

**I hope you all like and please review for me!**

**Disclaimer: Yet again, I still do not own Twilight or the characters but Edward will forever be mine when I sleep!**

**ENJOY!**

**Shannon  
**

* * *

Chapter 4

EPOV

"Bella, Bella……" She had passed out from the pain. I took this chance to take her arm and was about to suck the venom out when Carlisle stopped me.

"Edward, if you take this away from her she will never forgive you. She could possible hate you for the rest of her life." Carlisle tried to explain to me to let it happen, to help it happen. "If you bite her other limbs, the venom will act more quickly. She won't be in pain as long. The transformation will take place faster."

I couldn't believe what he was saying to me. He was telling me how to change her. How to make her a vampire. How to kill her.

All I wanted to do was take the pain away, suck the venom out, make her whole again, not the shell of her former self.

APOV

"Carlisle is right Edward" I said quietly. "Bella will never forgive you if you take this from her again. I saw it."

"I can't let this happen to her. I cannot take away everything and everyone she knows" Edward pleaded his case.

"Bella knows what she wants. I saw it earlier and was so fixated on it I think that is the reason I didn't see what would happen with Jasper."

"Bella cannot possibly know that she wants this! Look at me! I am a monster! I CANNOT EAT! I DRINK BLOOD! I CRAVE HUMANS!" Edward shouted then collapsed against Bella.

Bella was trembling but unconscious. Emmett had disappeared with Rosalie to find Jasper and bring him home. He was just too afraid of what Edward would do to him to stop running.

Bella started moaning just then "Bite me……bite me……bite me….."

Edward looked up at her like he was the one that was dying. They reminded me of Romeo and Juliet. Love and tragedy all in one.

All of a sudden I went still and stared off into space. Carlisle was at my side in an instant and Esme was close behind.

"What do you see?" they both asked.

"Love, peace, harmony, Bella, one of us, Edward, marriage, love…" I just kept saying what I saw. When I came out of the vision I explained to Carlisle, Esme, and Edward what I had seen.

"Bella will be fine Edward. You are going to help her finish the transformation. She will be one of us. She will be a vampire and will love you even more strongly than before (if that is possible) and the two of you will get married. You do have the ring in your pocket right now remember?" I finished with the question.

Carlisle and Esme looked at Edward and Esme squealed in delight!

"Oh Edward I am sooo happy for you!" she exclaimed.

All Edward could do was look like he had lost everything.

Carlisle tried to reassure him that it was too late to take the venom out and that damage had already been done. The only thing left he could do was to help finish the transformation and help Bella get through the pain faster.

BPOV

I woke up to the feeling of teeth sinking slightly into my right arm. The pain soared through my veins and I screamed out "AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

Edward crumbled just then as he removed his teeth from my arm. My left arm had already been bitten by Jasper and was fully on fire from it. Now my right arm was joining in with the fun.

I looked at Edward and pleaded with him to bite me again. "Please Edward! Do it again! I love you and I want you to bite me again! Please, make it happen!"

Edward just trembled and raised his sad honey eyes to me.

"Please Edward, I love you!" I said again and tried to reach for him. My arms wouldn't work and he instinctively leaned forward and wrapped his arms around me and kissed me ever so gently on the lips.

"I will make the pain worse if I bite you again" he said.

"Please do it Edward. Please!"

"I don't want to hurt you Bella! GOD! Why did this have to happen!?"

"I wanted it to. I want to be with you forever. This way I can be."

"Bella, this isn't what I wanted for you."

"But this is what I wanted. Please Edward!"

EPOV

I couldn't tell her no. I couldn't make her suffer longer. I did as she asked and I bit her again. On the neck, the shoulder, the calves, the thighs, the hips. I bit her softly and as passionately as I could. I didn't want her to suffer but I had to make her suffer in order to help her.

After I bit her for the last time on her abdomen she mumbled one last thing before passing out from the pain. "Charlie, Mom, tell them I loved them…………"

Bella was out again writhing in pain but unconscious to me.

"CHARLIE!!!!!" I froze suddenly and Carlisle, Esme, and Alice were by my side.

"What are we going to tell him? What will he say? Will he come after us? Will he come after her? Is she going to hurt him? What will happen?" The words flew out of my mouth and I panicked.

* * *

**Well????????????????????? Tell me what you think....... please.**


	5. Chapter 5 Starting the Change

**Thanks again to Lyxa for the review. I hope everyone is enjoying reading this story as much as I am enjoying writing it.**

**I do not know how many chapters this is going to be yet or how exactly it will end. I do know that Bella is going to be one hell of a vampire and is going to rival all! She is also going to have a slightly difficult time adjusting and will even.............. lose her virginity (that is one of the reasons for the M rating). When it will happen....... you will just have to keep reading and see....**

**ENJOY!**

**Shannon/smmiskimen  
**

* * *

Chapter 5

APOV

"Edward calm down. I already have an idea of what to tell Charlie. Remember he adores me and believes me and it is a 3 day weekend from school. I have a solution" I was trying to calm Edward down but I was worried myself.

I was worried most that I hadn't had a vision of Charlie's reaction or what Bella would do when she completed the transformation.

I picked up my cell phone and dialed Bella's home number while walking into the kitchen. I didn't need Charlie to hear her in pain.

"Hello?" a male voice said, it was Charlie, he sounded like he had been dozing off.

"Charlie, its Alice, I wanted to call and see if it was alright if Bella stayed the weekend with us. She would be sleeping in my room but Carlisle and Esme had plans to take her hiking tomorrow with us and camp out tomorrow night. We would be back late Sunday so I just figured she could stay that night too."

"Well, I don't really see Bella hiking or camping without serious injuries but as long as Carlisle and Esme will be there then it is alright with me."

"Thank you so much Charlie, I will go tell Bella the news right now!" I squealed as I hung up the phone.

My plan had worked so far. Now all I had to do is figure out the way to keep her away longer. That would be harder.

I walked back into the living room to explain to Edward, Carlisle, and Esme what had been said but they had already heard it through Edwards mind.

Carlisle and Esme just nodded and Edward looked worried still.

Don't worry Edward, it will all work out" I told him. "We will figure this out."

Edward smiled grimly then stood up suddenly and growled.

JPOV

I couldn't believe what I had done! I couldn't believe I had attacked Bella! Edward was going to kill me!

Rose and Emmett had caught up with me and tried to calm me down but it didn't work too well. I was a wreck of emotions and was too worried about Bella and if she would be ok.

Rose and Em talked me into coming back to the house and I heard a growl as we entered the back yard.

I almost turned and ran away again and would have if Em and Rose hadn't grabbed me and held me.

"It's best to get this over with Jazz" Rose whispered.

"She is right" Em said and I swear Rose smirked at that.

We walked up to the house and through the hole my body had made in the wall. Edward looked like he was about to jump on me when Carlisle, Esme, and Alice grabbed him.

"He cannot be blamed for this Edward" Carlisle was saying.

"YES HE CAN" Edward growled through clenched teeth. "HE BIT HER!"

"Edward, please, I tried to stop but I couldn't" I pleaded and tried to send him a calming wave but was too emotionally wrecked to do so.

Alice stepped in between Edward and I and looked at Edward.

"Remember Edward, Bella wanted this, you couldn't have stopped it eventually. Better now than later" she said.

Edward collapsed onto the floor and looked at Bella again. She was writhing and moaning in pain through her unconsciousness.

BPOV

Pain.

Pain.

Burning.

Talking.

Growling.

Pain.

Pain.

Pain.

EPOV

I looked at my love, then at Jasper. I wanted to hate him but I understood the pull he had went through. I went through it too just months before when I had to suck James's venom from her. I almost couldn't stop myself. She tasted too good.

She jerked and seized in her state and went back to moaning. She was in so much pain and there was nothing I could do to stop it at this point.

I looked at Carlisle with pleading eyes. "Is there anything you can do to help her? To make the pain go away?"

"We could try morphine. It might work. Let's get her upstairs to the bed and put in an IV" he instructed.

I picked up Bella, she was so fragile in my arms and I was careful not to jar her and cause the pain to escalate.

I carried her up a flight of stairs to the spare room that Carlisle had outfitted with medical equipment.

This room used to be a reading room but was quickly changed to a hospital room after clumsy Bella came into my, our, lives. There was a hospital bed in it and I laid her down gently.

Carlisle instructed me to strap her down and I did as I was told, careful to not make the straps too tight.

CPOV

I told Edward we could try morphine to help Bella. I had him carry her to our own little hospital wing of the house. He laid her on the bed and strapped her down while I got the IV and morphine ready. I slowly slid the needle into her arm and started the drip. Then I added the morphine. I gave her the regular dose but after 15 minutes she was still moaning in pain.

The venom must be burning it off. I slowly increased the dose until she stopped moaning. I was worried that I would overdose her and would kill her before the venom did its work. I had to be careful. I couldn't kill my son's love.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed. Hit the little green button and tell me what you think. PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I would really like to know! Off to start on Chapter 6. Sleep will have to wait. I am too excited to see what will happen myself.**


	6. Chapter 6 The Plan

**Ok, so here is Chapter 6. I cannot believe that I have written 6 chapters in one day. That must be a record lol. I hope you like and I am pleased to see that my story has been read over 70 times so far. However, only 3 subscribers and 4 reviews (thank you Lyxa). Please tell me what you think. I am going to stop it here to see what people have to say. Let me know if you want me to continue please. I am having fun writing it but I want to make sure that everyone is enjoying it.**

**If you aren't, please tell me why. If you are, please let me know.**

**Any suggestions or comments are welcome and remember, this is my first fan fic EVER!**

**Disclaimer: I, the undersigned, do not claim to own Twilight, its Characters, or its Movies. I only wish I did and I do own Edward in my dreams. Maybe even a little of Emmett and Jasper too.**

**ENJOY!!**

**Shannon aka smmiskimen  
**

* * *

Chapter 6

JPOV

I stayed downstairs as Carlisle, Esme, and Edward took Bella upstairs to try and make her more comfortable.

Em, Rose, and Alice stayed with me and tried to calm me down. I felt like shit and wanted to go straight to the Volturi and ask them to kill me for what I had done. I still couldn't believe I had attacked Bella.

I attacked Bella………

It hurt to say it.

Alice was sitting beside me holding my hand when she got perfectly still and said "oh no."

"What" Rose, Em, and I said at the same time.

"Charlie is going to come looking for Bella on Monday if we don't think of something. He is going to bring the police here if we do not tell him something" Alice said.

I put my face into my hands and shook my head slowly. "This is all my fault" I said.

"No Jazz, no it isn't. This is what Bella wanted. Albeit, not exactly the way she wanted it, but what she wanted none the less" Alice told me.

"But Charlie… what will happen?"

"Nothing, we will fix this."

Just then, Rose got a smile on her face.

"I know what to do" she said.

"What?" we all asked.

"We will tell Charlie that while we were out camping (Alice had filled them in on the temporary plan) Bella and Edward snuck off in the middle of the night to elope and left a note for us about it. We will tell him that we don't know where they went or when they will be back. We will tell him that neither of them took a phone and have not called. It will work right Alice?" Rose was brilliant!

Alice was having another vision of the plan and nodded her head. "It will work."

EPOV

I sat beside Bella in the room holding her hand and trying to comfort her. The morphine seemed to be working but I was still worried. My Bella was in pain. My Bella was hurting and it was all my fault. How would I fix this?

Just then, I heard what was going on in Alice's mind and a slight smile crept onto my face. Carlisle and Esme looked at me weirdly and I told them what Rose had figured out and that Alice had seen it working. They nodded in agreement that it would be the story.

BPOV

I felt Edward carry me upstairs and lay me on a bed. I felt the straps come over me and the small prick when Carlisle administered the IV. I even felt a small wave of relief when the morphine was administered but it did nothing for the pain. I hated to see my Edward in agony over me so I focused on staying perfectly still and not moaning in pain. I wanted him and everyone else to believe that the morphine was working and that I felt nothing. Truth be told, I felt everything. It felt like my entire body had been thrown onto a bonfire. I was in hell!

But, I had Edward there beside me, holding my hand, hoping that it would be over soon.

I then heard them talking about some plan. Rose came up with the idea to say that we had all gone camping and that Edward and I snuck off to get married. Yeah, right, I couldn't be that lucky.

But then, small butterflies were in my stomach and the pain subsided some.

I realized then that I knew how to make the pain go away. I thought of my love for Edward and us eventually getting married, and making love to him for the first time. I thought of how I felt when he kissed me and held me while I slept. I remembered the first time he told me he loved me. I remembered it all to keep the pain away and it worked. I stopped hurting and started feeling all the love that this entire family had for me. The love that my friends and family shared for me. The love in the world.

Love, that was the key to keep the pain away.

Love was what I would focus on.

I just wondered if I could keep it up long enough to last the transformation, to last through my last heartbeat.

My last heartbeat……… I would make if for Edward so he could have my heart forever.

Esme's POV

For 3 nights, I watched my son, Edward, sit by his true love. I watched him stare at Bella lovingly; I wanted to smile because he was going to have his one true love for all of eternity now. But, I could not bring myself to smile because I saw the pain in his eyes, his clenched jaw, his rigid spine. This was torture for him to see Bella in pain. To see Bella dying before his eyes. I tried to remind him that it would be over soon but it was still not soon enough.

Then, it was Monday morning and we were all standing in Bella's room. Carlisle, myself, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice, all standing perfectly still. All waiting for her to wake up. The transformation should be complete soon. She would be one of us soon. She would forever be my daughter.

Just then, Bella gasped, Edward lunged forward to hold her, Carlisle motioned for all of us to stand back and wait.

Edward held his little Bella in his arms as the last beat of her heart sounded then was no more. Time had stopped……………………………

* * *

**Ok, so that is part of the title there at the end. Keeping love is coming up and more too if you guys want. So....... please click on the little green button below and let me know if you want more, what you have thought so far, and any ideas for the future chapters. Hope you guys like it so far and want more. Let me know and thanks for reading my story!**


	7. Chapter 7 Thirst

**Ok, so I know I said there would be no more tonight but I had to write one more. Please review this and let me know what you think. So far I only have 4 reviews and they are all from Lyxa (whom I love dearly!!!!!!!!!!!!). I promise that this is the last chapter until I get more reviews. There is more to come! So......... please read, enjoy, and review my story. **

**Disclaimer: I know that I do not own any sort of rights to Twilight, its characters, or its story. I only own my dreams with Edward.**

**ENJOY!**

**Shannon aka smmiskimen  
**

* * *

Chapter 7

EPOV

I froze with Bella in my arms. Time had stopped. Bella had her last heartbeat. The transformation was complete. She was now a vampire.

Vampire, the word made me cringe with I thought of her being one. I should be happy that she was now able to stay with me forever.

Bella would forever be 18, her time had stopped. She would never age, never get tired, never know things like giving birth, crying, or even blushing again.

Bella would be mine forever.

We all just stayed motionless waiting for Bella to open her eyes, her brown, deep eyes would be gone and would be replaced by crimson red eyes. She would be craving blood, human blood. She would be changed.

Alice broke the silence and said "I predict that she will open her eyes in 45 seconds and that she will not try to hurt us.

BPOV

I felt my heart beat one last time. I thought of Edward as it happened, of how this was happening because I wanted it to and because I wanted to never leave Edward.

I heard Alice speak and say that I would open my eyes in 45 seconds. I started to try but could not seem to get them to open. Then, they did, just like Alice predicted.

My eyes slowly opened and everyone gasped when they did.

The gasp scared me so severely that I jumped off the bed, breaking through the restraints, and landed on my feet with my back to the far corner of the room. I looked at all of them, Carlisle and Esme, Emmett and Rosalie, Jasper and Alice. Then I looked at Edward, he was frozen in place waiting to see what would happen. Waiting to see if I would freak out. Truth be told, I was.

He relaxed slowly and reached his hand out to me and I jerked away. I saw the pain in his eyes as I did so but I could hear EVERYTHING. I could hear the shallow breathing of everyone. I could hear the birds chirping, the cars passing on the road down the 2 mile driveway, the sound of a branch breaking somewhere in the forest.

I was trying to take all this in when Edward reached for me and I could almost hear the air separating as his hand extended towards me.

I saw the pain in his eyes and tried to relax. I tried to move towards him but I couldn't. Carlisle spoke first.

"Bella, how do you feel?" he asked.

How did I feel, I started to slowly move every part of my body to make sure everything worked. It all did, it worked fantastically.

"I….." my voice! It sounded almost musical! I wanted to scream out loud and hear what it sounded like. "I feel alive!"

Emmett chuckled at this and I must have given him a funny look cause he said "Well, you are now anything but alive!"

Edward shot Emmett a steaming glance then returned his gaze to me. He took a small step forward and I couldn't help it but I rushed into his waiting arms faster than ever and embraced him. He tightened his grasp around be and held me closer. His eyes turned to mine and he said 3 little words. "I LOVE YOU."

Then I felt the crush of his lips against mine and I kissed him back furiously and passionately. We kissed so deeply I started to hear cat calls from Emmett and I heard Alice and Rosalie starting to giggle.

I broke the kiss then and Edward was taken aback by the sudden stop. Usually it was he who stopped the kiss. I looked at all of them, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, and then back at Edward.

I broke away from Edward suddenly and ran to Jasper and gave him the biggest hug ever!

"Thank you so much Jasper, I am not mad at you at all and no one else should be. This is what I wanted and you helped give it to me, all of you did."

I turned back to Edward and walked over to him, grabbed his hands, looked into his honey eyes and said "thank you my love. Thank you for not stopping me. Thank you for helping me. You got me through this and I will love you for all of eternity"

If Edward was able to blush I could have sworn that he would of at that moment.

All of a sudden, a strange feeling washed over me……. THIRST! I was so thirsty my throat felt like it was on fire. I was ravenous!

Alice froze suddenly and we all stared at her. "Edward, she is hungry and needs to feed, take her to the woods just northwest of here. There is no one around and she will be safe. She needs it Edward."

I did need it, Alice was right, but I wanted HUMAN blood. I thirsted for it and the thought slightly disgusted me.

Edward took me by the hand and walked me slowly through the grouping of his family, our family and led me down the stairs.

We started to go through the back door when I noticed a strange patch in the wall. It looked like the size of a human and I looked at Edward with a puzzled expression.

He chuckled and explained that the hole was made by him throwing Jasper through the wall after he attacked me.

I just shrugged my shoulders and followed Edward outside and felt the sudden urge to run.

I started off so suddenly that it caught Edward by surprise and he struggled to keep up with me. I ran and ran and ran. I stopped suddenly. There was a smell on the air, a tantalizing smell. It was sweaty and lovely. It was HUMAN. That was when Edward realized I went to the northeast and that there was someone nearby.

I sprinted away from him towards the smell, leapt into a tree and scanned the meadow I had reached. There he was, in hunter's orange with a rifle in his hands. There he sat watching a herd of deer at the other side of the meadow. I stalked forward in the trees silently. He was within my reach. I leapt for him and could almost taste his blood coursing down my throat. I was almost there, I extended my arms and flew towards the unsuspecting man.

Just then, something slammed into my side and carried me 400 feet away, then pinned me to the ground and covered my mouth with their hand.

It was Edward.

He had just kept me from killing some human and I was furious, upset, and disgusted with myself. I had almost killed someone. I was a MONSTER!

* * *

**There is the little green button. please click it and tell me what you think. PPPPPPPLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	8. Chapter 8 Telling Charlie

**Ok so here is chapter 8. I hope you all like it and I want to ask again to please review it and let me know what you think and if you like it. Thanks again to Lyxa and also to Paigethevampirefreak. Paige, thank you for reading my story and reviewing it, and Lyxa, thank you for reviewing and giving me a shout out in your story.**

**So far I have over 200 hits for my story and I am so stoked about it. Like I said before, this is my first try at a fan fic and I hope I am doing good at it and meeting your expectations. There is more to come if you guys want it. Just review the story and let me know! Please............**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does but could she please give me Edward. I would be nice with him...I promise! (crosses fingers behind my back) **

**Enjoy!**

**Shannon aka smmiskimen  
**

* * *

Chapter 8

Charlie POV

Bella should be home soon. I had tided the house from my weekend mess of pizza boxes, burnt food, and beer. Not having Bella around to cook for me was not something I liked. I could not cook at all.

It was almost 4pm and I still hadn't heard from her, or Alice, or anyone for that matter. Where could she be?

I knew that she had gone camping with the Cullens for her birthday and since there was no school today I had no problem her staying over last night. Still, she should have called by now. I wonder if I should call and see if something had happened. Surely Carlisle would have called me if something was wrong.

I knew he was capable of handling almost any injury Bella could come by being that he was a doctor at the local hospital, but still…

I decided to pick up the phone and call anyways.

Ring

Ring

Ring

Ring

Ring

Ring

Ring

Ring

No answer.

Hmmmm.

Where could they be?

APOV

I froze suddenly when the phone started ringing. It was Charlie, I knew it. OH NO! We had completely forgotten to call him with the "excuse."

"Carlisle!" I screamed. He, and everyone else, were at my side in a second. "Charlie just tried to call. We never called him. If someone does not call him in 5 minutes he is going to get in his car and come over here. What are we going to do?"

I was panicked! How could I let this slip by and not remember to do it? I should have seen this coming! I was just too preoccupied with Bella and making sure she was going to be ok. What were we going to do about it?

Carlisle POV

"Don't worry Alice" I said. "I will call Charlie right now and try to tell him the plan as smoothly as possible."

I picked up the phone and dialed his number almost wishing he wouldn't answer.

"Hello" Charlie's voice said into the phone after only one ring.

"Charlie? This is Carlisle. I need to tell you something but I don't know exactly how to say this."

"What happened to Bella? Is she alright? Is she in the hospital?"

"No Charlie, as far as I know, Bella is just fine."

"As far as you know? What in the hell is that supposed to mean?!?"

"Well Charlie, I don't know how to say this other than lay it all out. Are you sitting down?"

"Do I need to be?"

"Yes. Please."

"Ok, I am sitting now."

"Bella and Edward left Saturday night while we were all asleep in our tents. They left a note and it said that they were heading to Vegas to elope and that they would not be back for a while so that everyone would have a chance to settle down. Neither of them took a phone with them. We already tried to call them. We also called every hotel in Vegas and they are not registered anywhere. We are hoping that they call us or you soon to tell us that they are ok."

DEAD AIR………………………………

"Charlie? Are you there? Did you hear what I said? Charlie?"

"YOUR SON DID WHAT WITH MY DAUGHTER??? WHO IN THE FUCK PUT THIS IDEA INTO HER HEAD??? THIS IS ALL YOUR SON'S FAULT! YOU JUST WAIT UNTIL I GET MY HANDS ON HIM! HE IS FUCKING DEAD! DO YOU HEAR ME?!?!?!?!?!"

"Charlie, please calm down. Everything will be ok."

"OK??? OK??? HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT EVERYTHING WILL BE OK WHEN MY DAUGHTER IS MISSING WITH YOUR SON AND THEY ARE ELOPING???"

"Charlie, I understand you are angry. I am not pleased either. But getting mad and angry is not the way to get them back faster. They will not come home if they think that any of us are mad at them or their decision. We need to be supportive of this."

CLICK

Charlie had hung up on me. I looked to Alice to see if she saw anything that he might do.

"Don't worry Carlisle; Charlie is going to be fine. This just took him off guard and he is more upset than angry. In fact, right now he is sitting on his couch crying about it wondering if it is his fault that Bella and Edward ran off to get married. He is going to spend the next week working a lot and waiting for a phone call but he will not be coming over here."

I breathed a sigh of relief when Alice told me this. But one question still lingered in my mind, what were we going to do with Bella while she learned how to live our lifestyle?

EPOV

I had just calmed Bella down from her panicked state of almost killing a man and feeding off of him. I caught her a deer and let her drink and that helped her out some. We were slowly heading back to the house, when I heard Carlisle's thoughts.

'_Charlie believed what I told him. Alice even saw that he did and that he was more upset than angry. But this excuse would only work for a little while. What were we going to do with Bella while she learned how to live our lifestyle? What would happen if Charlie decided to surprise us with an appearance and he saw Bella like this? She didn't think this through much, did she?'_

I got worried and looked at Bella. She had a look on her face like she understood that there was an issue. All I had to say was "Charlie."

Bella all of a sudden froze on the spot.

BPOV

Charlie! What had they told him? What did he think was going on? What was going to happen? He couldn't see me like this. I just could not bear his breakdown. Also, I wasn't sure that I would be able to bear his scent. The smell of his blood.

"We have to leave Edward."

* * *

**Ok, so here is the button, please press it and let me know what you think. I do not have many reviews at all but would like some! If you review, you get a shout out! So....... why not give it a shot?**


	9. Chapter 9 Running Away

**Ok, so here is the longest one so far. I hope you all like it. **

**I would like to thank Annabeth Swan, Miss Little, TwilightfaninIllinois, and Lyxa for your wonderful reviews. Also I was shocked when I checked and saw that there have been 747 hits today alone for my story, 247 people are reading it in 24 countries, and I am over 1000 hits! Alas, only 11 reviews *sniff sniff* lol. So, I hope you like, there is more to come, I PROMISE! And lemons should be soon................**

**So, read, enjoy, subscribe, and review, please?????????????????????????**

**Thanks,**

**Shannon aka smmiskimen  
**

* * *

Chapter 9

BPOV

"Edward, did you hear me? WE. HAVE. TO. LEAVE!" I was screaming the words at him. Charlie was going to go crazy and come looking for me! What would happen?

I grabbed Edward's wrist and dragged him into the house. I walked straight up to Alice and asked her what she had seen? What had been said? What was going to happen?

"Bella don't worry. Carlisle called Charlie, he told him that you and Edward ran off to Vegas to elope and that neither of you would be coming back until everyone had calmed down about it" Alice explained to me. "But Charlie isn't going to give up so easily. I give him a week before he starts looking and coming over here. You have a few days but after that, you are running the risk of bumping into him or someone else that knows you."

I turned to Edward suddenly and looked deep into his honey eyes. He cupped his hands around my face and kissed me gently on my lips. Then he looked into my crimson eyes and said "everything will be ok my love. Nothing is going to happen to you. I will make sure of that." He leaned in and kiss me again.

"Then what are we going to do?" I asked.

"Well, there is always the Isle Esme. No one knows it is there other than us and you don't have to worry about Bella coming across anyone. Plus there is plenty to feed on and we can always have a few animals turned loose there for you Edward." Carlisle had apparently solved the dilemma.

But, the 'Isle Esme?' What was it, and more importantly where was it?

Apparently I had a confused look on my face so Edward explained it to me. "The Isle Esme was a gift for Esme from Carlisle. It is an island just off the coast of Rio de Janerio and there is a cleaning crew who visits it weekly but we can easily have them not visit for a few weeks, or months, however long is necessary."

Carlisle looked at Jasper and made a gesture. Jasper nodded and went upstairs. He returned a few seconds later with a manila envelope. I was about to ask what it was all about when Edward spoke first.

"Rose, how quickly can you get us to Rio?" Edward asked.

"Well, avoiding people or not?" Rose asked.

"Avoiding as many people as possible. I do not want to put Bella in that situation and her eyes. How would we explain them?"

"We couldn't. Ok, so private jet, vehicle escort from the airport in Rio to the docks, then a boat to get you to the island…..that would be 30, 90, 4 and a half, I could get you there by tomorrow night!"

"Ok, then that is where we will go. We need to pack."

I was just standing there taking in everything. An island off of Rio de Janerio, a private jet, a boat, a vehicle escort, and what was in that damn manila envelope? Almost on cue Jasper handed the envelope to Edward and explained to him "Carlisle and I thought these might come in handy for the two of you."

Edward opened the envelope and inside was ID's for both of us, passports, and birth certificates, everything we could possibly need. And the best part of it all was that the name on my ID and passport was Isabella Cullen. Isabella Cullen, Bella Cullen, Mrs. Edward Cullen, Mrs. Bella Cullen, Mr. and Mrs. Cullen. I apparently started smiling on the outside and Edward asked me "what has you so happy?"

If I could have blushed just then I think my face would have been the color of an eggplant. Just then Alice giggled and grabbed me by the arm pulling me upstairs. She called out over our shoulders "I need to help Bella pack……."

I was grateful to have the distraction, even if it meant spending time in Alice's living room, oops I meant closet, it was the size of a normal living room.

APOV

I had been just standing there watching the exchange of the documents when the vision came. Bella in all white, Edward in a tux, walking down the aisle we created in our back yard. Charlie there along with many other humans, and Bella not killing any of them. Her eyes looked like a dark amber. Her skin glistened under the candles and lanterns. She was breathtaking!

I took Bella by the arm and took her to my room to pack for the Isle Esme. Bella didn't have great fashion sense and I had a huge wardrobe for her to borrow from. Most hadn't even been worn once. She will look fabulous in this, and this, and this, and this…….

I kept taking things and putting them in a suitcase.

"Alice, why did you giggle?" Bella asked me.

"Well, I saw something" I said.

"What?"

"Well, just something that would happen in the future."

"And what would that be 'cause I was thinking about something when I saw the ID's that Jasper handed Edward and I am curious if it has something to do with it.

"Well what were you thinking?"

"Umm, well" Bella sighed heavily. "I was thinking about what my name would be if Edward and I ever got married."

"Of course the two of you are going to get married. You are made for each other and I can't see him living without you in his life. Or you for that matter. "

"Oh ok. Is that what you saw?"

"Yes but I am not going to tell you when ok. Let him surprise you with that. PLEASE?????"

"Ok, wait a second, WHAT is THAT?" Bella was pointing to a lacy ensemble that I had just laid on top of the rest of the clothes.

"Oh that……. That is for, later."

"If you think that I am going to…"

I cut her off at that moment. "Bella, just trust me. I know more than I am going to say and I know that there are certain ideas you have already had regarding you, Edward, and an island all to yourselves. YES, you will need that and YES you will wear that."

BPOV

I cannot believe Alice saw our wedding, mine and Edwards! Ooooooo, if I was more girly I would squeal with delight. But that THING she placed in the suitcase. It hardly looked like more than a doily. How that was even supposed to cover anything? Grrrrrr.

Alice finished packing for me and apparently Edward too. She carried the HUGE suitcases downstairs and said that we were both packed and ready to go.

Just then, Rose got off her cell phone and said that the private jet was ready for us in Port Angeles and that we needed to get there. It would be a long flight because the jet would have to stop and refuel twice.

Emmett picked up our suitcases and took them to the Volvo while Esme and Carlisle hugged both Edward and I. I still couldn't believe all this had happened so quickly and that in 24 hours I would be on a secluded island with my one true love and some of Alice's lingerie.

I shuddered at the thought and Edward eyed me suspiciously. "Nothing" I told him but he didn't seem to believe me. Just then, Alice giggled and Edward heard her thoughts. _Don't worry Edward, you will know soon enough. Just be a good little boy until then, K?_ Edward looked at her, then at me, and then just shook his head.

"Don't worry Bella, Carlisle and I will handle Charlie, he will handle the school, and if anything happens or is going to happen we will call you. And you are going to have to call Charlie and tell him you are alive sooner or later. We love you and I am so happy that you will forever be Edwards" Esme held me tightly after telling me all this.

Just one thing was bothering me, if Edward and I were going to make use of that lingerie, I wanted to be his forever, not just in his heart, but on paper too. How would I tell him this? Maybe we could just stop off in Vegas for fuel and do a drive thru? Hmmmmm, I do's????????????

* * *

**There is the little green button and you can hear it saying PUSH ME PUSH ME PUSH ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! So, please push it! It will shut it up! lol! Thanks again!**


	10. Chapter 10 Eloping

**Ok, so here is the next chapter, I am in awe of how many people are reading my story and adding it to updates and favorites. You guys rock! I probably will not update for a few days because I have just recently started on my Bachelors in Accounting. Please read, enjoy, subscribe, and review. I look forward to hearing what you have to say.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters. I do, however, own Edward when I dream of him.**

**Enjoy!**

**Shannon aka smmiskimen  
**

* * *

Chapter 10

BPOV

How to tell him… How to tell Edward that I wanted the 'plan' to be real. That I wanted to be his wife. That I wanted him as mine and me as his forever.

"Bella, can I talk to you for a minute" Alice asked me.

Oh no, she saw what I was planning. She knew!

"Bella, please?" she asked again.

"Ok…" I stammered.

We went out to the back yard where she grabbed me by the wrist and ran while pulling me. She ran all the way to this little cottage thing. Or that is what I thought it was. It looked like it was coming out of a giant boulder.

Alice creaked the door open and we stepped inside.

"Alice…I…don't…" I didn't know what to say.

"Bella, calm down. I saw what you are deciding to do and I want you to know that I am not going to stop it, that it doesn't change my other vision, and that I think you should go through with it. Edward will agree, the private jet is already set to refuel in Vegas anyways. Just do it Bella."

"I, I, I can't believe you are telling me to do it. Why?"

"Because Bella, I want you as Edward's wife, as my sister, as Esme's daughter. You have earned your place with our family and besides, then we would have been telling Charlie the truth." Alice winked at me with that last statement and I started to smile.

I would just tell Edward then, but after the private jet was in the air. That way he couldn't escape me. I giggled at that last thought.

Just then I heard Edward calling me. Alice and I emerged from the cottage and headed back towards the house.

Edward came into view just then and said "it's time Bella, we have to leave now."

EPOV

God she was beautiful. My Bella, MY BELLA! She was mine and now would always be mine. Her skin was paler now, her hair the same beautiful brunette. It had slight hints of red in it when the sun hit it just right. Her chocolate eyes were gone and replaced by deep crimson eyes. They would change eventually to a shade of amber. But god was she beautiful. If I needed to breathe she would take my breath away. With her at my side, time had stopped.

"Bella, are you ready?" I asked her.

"Yes, I'm ready, I just want to say bye to everyone first" Bella replied.

I took her hand and led her back to the house for a goodbye we didn't know how long would last.

As I watched Bella hug every member of my family and say goodbye I felt sadness mixed with joy wash over me. Sadness for watching her say goodbye to them and for knowing I would have to also. But joy because I knew we would be alone, just her and I, on Isle Esme for an unknown amount of time.

I hugged everyone and said goodbye too. Alice offered to drive us to the airport but Carlisle suggested that Bella and I take the Volvo and leave it at the airport in case Charlie checked up on the story. I had to admit, it was a good idea.

Bella and I got into my Volvo and started towards Port Angeles.

We were there in 10 minutes and the jet was waiting for us. I handed her a pair of sunglasses so that no one would see her eyes. We boarded the jet and took off within a matter of minutes. I just sat with Bella and wondered how long we were going to be gone.

BPOV

Vegas, eloping, me and Edward… I wanted this and Alice said that it would happen if I just said something to Edward. Well… no time better than the present.

"Edward?" I choked on his name.

"Yes my love?" he replied.

"I was thinking."

"About what?"

"Well, the jet is going to stop in Vegas to refuel and I had an idea, a question for you actually."

"Ok…"

"Well, I know Carlisle had told Charlie that we ran off to elope in Vegas and I was wondering…"

"Bella?"

"Yes?"

"Bella, would you marry me?"

I was stunned. I couldn't speak. Did he just ask me to marry him? Yes, I need to speak and say yes.

"Yes Edward! YES! That is what I was going to ask you!"

I watched as Edward reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring, the most beautiful ring I had ever seen.

"This was my mother's ring. My father gave it to her when he proposed and now I am giving it to you."

Edward slid the ring onto my finger and kissed me gently.

Just then the jet made its descent into Vegas. Edward went to the pilot and handed him a note.

When we landed the pilot let us out and there was a car waiting for us, thank goodness it was night because there wasn't a cloud in the sky.

Edward opened the door to the car and helped me sit down. Then he went to the driver's side, got in, started the car, and headed into Vegas.

Within a few minutes we were pulling up to the Tunnel of Love Drive-Through Wedding Chapel.

Edward looked at me and asked "are you sure you want to do this now? Do it this way?"

"Yes, I want this; I want to know that you will be mine forever and that I will be Mrs. Edward Cullen."

The pastor came to the window and started the short service.

"Do you, Edward Cullen, take this lady, Isabella Swan, to be yours until death do you part?"

"I do" Edward said.

"Do you, Isabella Swan, take this man, Edward Cullen, to be yours until death do you part?"

"I do" I said.

"By the power vested in me by the State of Nevada, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Edward leaned over to me, looked deep into my eyes, and kissed me deeply. I kissed him back with everything I had and sighed. I was now Mrs. Edward Cullen. I was his!

* * *

**Ok, there is the green button, click it please! Also, the next chapter will probably have a lemon in it and remember, Bella still hasn't seen herself in a mirror yet. She has no idea what she looks like. **


	11. Chapter 11 The Honeymoon Begins

**I hope you all enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing this. I might have gone too far in the description but I felt it needed it. Thanks to nene6246, miss little, I'llalwaysbeinEdwardscoldarms, and Lyxa for your wonderful reviews. I am up to 20 reviews, over 2,500 hits, and 508 readers in 34 countries. To say the least, I am in awe and extremely flattered at the response I have gotten to my first fan fiction ever. I will keep up the chapters if you guys want. Please, please, please review and let me know, subscribe too so you can be notified the moment a new chapter is up. I hope to hear from you all soon.**

**Disclaimer: Yes! I KNOW that I do not own Twilight or anything deriving from it. But if Stephenie Meyer would please just loan me Edward for a few years I would be forever grateful!**

**Hope you all enjoy!**

**Shannon aka smmiskimen  
**

* * *

Chapter 11

BPOV

We rode back to the airstrip in silence, holding hands and smiling. We were each others. It was official. I was Bella Cullen and no one could take that from me.

'Til death do us part… Death… That would never come for us and I couldn't be happier that it meant that I would be with Edward forever. Our time had stopped and I would keep his love forever.

We reached the airstrip and boarded the jet just as it had finished refueling. It took off again within a few minutes and we were off to Rio. Off to the boat that would take us to the Isle Esme, to our 'honeymoon.' I hadn't thought of it like that until just now.

"Bella?" Edward spoke sweetly looking at me lovingly.

"Yes my _husband_?" I purposely emphasized the last word and he smiled brightly.

"I love you and I am so happy that you are my wife. That you will be mine forever."

"Oh Edward! I love you too and you have made me the happiest woman, the happiest… vampire ever!"

I giggled at that last statement.

Edward cupped my face gently and kissed me deeply. My lips parted and allowed his tongue to enter my mouth and probe deeply. I kissed him back passionately; my hands twisted themselves in his bronze hair. I heard him groan deeply and wrap his arms around my body. He pulled one hand from my back and slid it slowly up my blouse, searching for my breast. I gasped and pulled him even closer, kissing him harder and deeper than ever before.

Just then the pilot's voice came over the intercom, "I am sorry but we are entering a patch of turbulence ahead and you need to fasten your seatbelts.

Edward and I groaned miserably in unison, unlocked ourselves from each other, and fastened our seatbelts. I heard a low, deep growl from Edward and had to giggle.

"Don't worry Edward, we will be there soon enough, I hope, and we can try to resume where we left off…" I wanted to resume NOW but that was impossible.

Beside me, Edward smiled and his honey eyes had a golden sheen to them. I wonder what that golden sheen was for; I would have to ask him later.

All of a sudden the plane jerked suddenly and I felt like I was going to be sick.

EPOV

The turbulence lasted for almost an hour. I was glad when it was finally over because Bella hadn't handled it well. In fact, she broke the arm of her seat because she clutched it so hard. I smiled when she did and let her hold onto both of my hands for comfort. At least she couldn't break them…

As we left the turbulence and started the descent towards Rio I started to think about what was going on before the pilot so RUDELY interrupted us. I couldn't wait to finish but I was also nervous.

Before Carlisle had changed me in the hospital, I had never 'been' with a woman and since, I hadn't met one that I wanted to be with. A rarely known fact is that most vampires mate for life. I had not found my life until I met Bella. The first time I saw her I knew I could not survive without her. That I would not want anyone else but her. She was my one true love. And now, she was my wife forever.

We landed in Rio at night. There was a car waiting for us and I had the driver take us to the marina. From there we took a speed boat out into the ocean. Bella just sat back and let the salt breeze blow through her beautiful brunette hair.

It took about 30 minutes to reach the Isle Esme. We pulled up to the private dock and I tied off the boat. I grabbed our suitcases, including the elephant of a suitcase that Alice had packed for Bella, what DID she put in it? Cinder blocks???

I took the suitcases to the house and came back quickly for Bella. She had stayed on the dock just staring in amazement.

"Beautiful…" was all she could say.

"Why yes you are my _wife_." If she could have blushed, she would have been crimson just then.

I put one arm around her and suddenly, in one fluid movement, I swept her up in my arms and carried her up to the house, to our 'honeymoon,' to where I would make love to her for the first time of many, for the first time of a lifetime.

I carried her into the house, directly past the foyer, living room, dining room, kitchen, bathroom, 3 spare bedrooms, and directly into the master bedroom, a room so big it would have filled up our entire living room back in Forks. I carried her over to the big 4 poster bed and laid her gently onto the down comforter. I stared at her in amazement and slowly removed my shirt.

BPOV

As Edward removed his shirt my eyes opened widely. I drew in a deep breath at the beauty of his body; his perfectly chiseled abdomen, the slight v shape heading toward his waistband, the small line of hair from his belly button that disappeared down into his slacks. I sat up and placed my hands on his chest and slowly traced the lines on his body with my lips, kissing every inch of his beautiful chest and abdomen. I heard him groan and felt the slight tightening in his pants. I wrapped my arms around his waist and kept kissing his stomach and he leaned in toward me.

He laid me on the bed and kissed me deeply. I kissed him back feverishly and opened my mouth to accept his tongue. I heard a low growl from him as I did this and wrapped my arms around his neck in response. My hands twined themselves in his bronze hair, twisting and weaving themselves in while pulling him closer to me, his breath picked up, the growing bulge in his pants grew even more and suddenly I was on the move. He rolled over and placed me on top of him. He lifted me into the sitting position breaking our kiss. I pouted in response.

He slowly unbuttoned my blouse and slid it off of my arms. My bra was next and, it too, hit the floor. One hand reached up and cupped a breast. I took a deep breath as he sit up and covered my nipple with his mouth, nibbling and licking it all over. His mouth kissed its way across my chest to my other breast and he repeated the action. I was over the top in ecstasy and I moaned and groaned in acceptance.

EPOV

When I finished kissing her breasts, I picked her up and laid her back on the bed, I reached down and slid off one of her shoes, then the other. Next was her pants, I unbuttoned them and slid them down her milky white legs leaving her in nothing but a pair of lacy panties. I undid my slacks next and removed them. I was in nothing but my boxers.

I laid down next to her and pulled her half onto me, kissing her and wrapping one hand around the small of her back, pulling her closer and closer to me. She responded by opening her mouth more, slipping her tongue into my mouth, sliding one leg up my thighs, I groaned in acceptance and grabbed around her thigh pulling her even closer to my ever hardening package. I wanted so bad to be inside of her, I wanted to feel her around me, I wanted to taste her all over.

I rolled her onto her back and slowly removed her panties. She followed suit and removed my boxers, her eyes widened when she saw my package. I heard a low growl from deep inside of her and understood immediately. I responded with a low, deep growl of my own and laid down on top of her.

"Are you ready?" I wanted to make sure she was ready for this, ready for me.

"I want you more than anything right now Edward. I need you. I love you" she replied.

I positioned my head at the entrance to her and she took a deep breath when she felt the pressure. She nodded as a way to show she wanted it.

I slowly slid myself into her and moaned in ecstasy. I mirrored the moan and felt a rush of moisture around me. I slowly slid myself in and out of her, kissing her the entire time. She wrapped her legs around my body and pulled me closer and deeper. I started moving a little faster and she probed her tongue deeper into my mouth in acceptance.

"More" she breathed. "Deeper. Faster. Harder. Edward I want all of you."

When she said that, I let the passion and desire flow from my body into hers. I slid in and out of her faster, deeper, and harder with every thrust of my hips. She rocked her hips against mine getting the full penetration with every plunge.

This went on for hours, me on top, her on top, on our sides, every position imaginable and some even unimaginable.

When we finally finished we laid on the bed in each other's arms and were both out of breath. I just wanted to hold Bella, naked, against my body for all of eternity. I wanted to stay here forever. I wanted this night to never end. As I was thinking this I heard Bella gasp slightly.

I sat up to see what was wrong and saw what made her gasp. Bella started giggling then and the giggling turned into laughter. I joined in with her as we took in the mess of what was once a bedroom.

Two of the posts of the bed were splintered on the floor, feathers from the comforter and pillow were everywhere, the silk sheets were shredded around us, and we were lying in what resembled a huge bird nest.

Just then we looked at each other and collapsed into fits of laughter, holding each other's naked body in our arms, snuggled in our nest.

* * *

**Ok, so I hoped you liked but won't know for sure unless you review and let me know. So........... there is the little green button. Come on....... push it! You know you want to.**


	12. Chapter 12 Eyes

**Ok, so here is Chapter 12. I hope you all like it. No lemons in this one. I would like to thank JK5959 for reviewing all of my chapters! Also, thanks to cmse, miss little, twilightfaninillinois, and annabeth swan for your lovely reviews. I really look forward to hearing what everyone thinks of my story and any suggestions are more than welcome. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters. But I wish that I had Edward as mine. **

**Enjoy and thanks for reading!**

**Shannon aka smmiskimen  
**

* * *

Chapter 12

BPOV

This night had been the most perfect night with Edward. He was my husband, I finally got to experience the physical side of our relationship with him, and I knew that Edward would always and forever be the only man I loved and the only man I was ever with.

We laid in our little nest of feathers and silk holding each other as we watched the sun rise on our eternity. We watched the sun start the first day of our forever life and our unending love. We watched it and smiled.

Suddenly, rays of light entered our room and cascaded over our naked bodies and I gasped. The room looked like it was filled with crystals and all of the walls, ceiling, and floors were dancing with little orbs of light. I looked at Edward and saw his skin dazzling. I then realized that my own skin was doing the same.

I raised my hand into the light and watched as millions of little diamonds exploded across it. I was astounded at the beauty of it. It mesmerized me.

I rolled on top of Edward and kissed him passionately, lovingly, delectably. I knew, by the reaction of his body and his manhood, that if I did not stop soon, we would spend an entire day making a new nest in one of the other bedroom. At that moment, I stood up and heard a low growl, then a whimper. Edward was pleading for me to come back in him arms, to lie across his body, to be his again.

I smiled at the new found power I could hold over him.

"Edward, I just want to shower, I want to make myself a little more presentable for you and for hunting. I am thirsty." I watched him try to pout at me with no effect. He realized that I was right and he gave in.

"Ok! Fine!" he grumbled. "But afterwards, I get to have my way with you. Right?"

I giggled and responded "yes my love, AFTERwards."

"Ok, you go start the shower while I try to make some semblance of this mess we made."

"But Edward, we made our _love nest_"

He couldn't help but laugh at my little joke. "Ok, I won't touch the nest but I am going to pick up the bed posts and our clothes from last night."

"Ok. Come find me in the shower when you are done…"

EPOV

I could be done right then and there if she meant what I hoped she meant. But I knew she needed to feed so I was going to behave.

I started to pick up the splintered bed posts when a blood curdling scream came from the bathroom. I ran in there at full speed to find Bella on the floor shaking violently.

"Bella! BELLA! What happened?" I pulled her into my arms and rocked her gently while trying to calm her down. My phone started ringing from the bedroom but there was no way I was going to leave Bella to answer it.

"Bella? Talk to me please. What happened? I pleaded with her to know what happened.

"My eyes… My face… Me…" Was all Bella would say.

"Bella, what do you mean?"

"My eyes… Me… That wasn't me in the mirror! Who was that Edward? Who was looking back at me?"

I realized that Bella had not seen her reflection since her change. While she was still Bella her eyes went from a deep brown to a bright crimson. Her hair glowed and glistened more than before and looked even more like silk. Her skin had become paler and there were dark purple shadows under her eyes. Her features were more dazzling than ever before and her luscious skin sparkled even out of the sun. She was amazing! Even more amazing than when she was a human. But… she didn't recognize herself. I should have told her. I should have explained to her that she would look a little different.

"Bella. That was you. Bella, it was you in the mirror. Oh Bella, I am so sorry that I didn't show you yourself sooner. I should have warned you that you wouldn't look exactly the same and I should have prepared you for the look of your eyes. Oh Bella I am SO sorry."

I didn't let her go as I explained this to her. I just held her and rocked her gently as she calmed down. I wished that I could have heard her thoughts so I would know what was going through her mind at that moment; so I could know when she was finally calm.

Just then Bella looked up at me and said "I want to look at myself again. Will you stand with me as I do it?"

"Of course Bella, I will not leave your side again. I promise."

We stood up and I looked in the mirror at us. God, Bella was so beautiful! I was so lucky to have her. I watched her eyebrows crease up and her nose wrinkle. Then she turned her head left and right. She slowly took herself in and started to get used to her new 'look.'

While all this had been happening, my phone was steadily ringing over and over. As soon as Bella was completely calm and reassured me of the fact, I went to see who had called.

Alice!

I quickly dialed her number and she answered even before the phone had a chance to ring once.

APOV

I answered my phone immediately. It was Edward calling back. I was so worried.

"Alice? What's wrong? What did you see? What happened?" Edward's questions flowed so quickly that if I had been human I wouldn't have understood what he said.

"Bella. Is Bella ok Edward? I saw her scream, I saw her collapse. Edward, what happened to Bella?" I was so worried about her, all of us were.

"Bella is fine Alice. She just saw her reflection for the first time. She didn't recognize herself" Edward explained. "I calmed her down and told her why her looks had changed."

"Ok." I breathed a big sigh of relief. We were all so worried about how Bella was doing.

"Oh Edward, there is something else… Charlie came by to see if Bella was here."

"What did he say?"

"He asked if we had heard from you two and questioned us all about what happened, about where you guys went. I think he is suspecting something."

"What did you guys tell him?"

"We stuck to the story, that we went camping and that you guys disappeared in the middle of the night. We even wrote a letter from you to us, explaining everything. How you and Bella were running off to get married and how you guys wouldn't come home until you both felt that everyone would accept the decision. I think Bella should call him. He needs to hear that she is ok."

"Ok, thanks Alice, thank you so much. Tell everyone else thank you too please."

"I will Edward. Oh and Edward?"

"Yes…"

"How was the wedding?"

EPOV

I finished my conversation with Alice and went to join Bella in the shower. I needed to hold her against me. I needed to tell her what had happened with Charlie.

I climbed into the shower with Bella and covered her in kisses, which she returned with passion and love.

"Bella, you need to call Charlie and tell him what we did. You need to call him and tell him you are ok and that we won't be back for a while. I can't take you back around him just yet. Not until you can learn to control your urges."

"What is he going to say? He is going to be so mad at me. At us." Bella was so worried.

"You still have to do it Bella. You have to tell him."

"Ok."

We finished in the shower, dressed and I handed Bella the phone.

BPOV

I took the phone from Edwards hand and sat down on the floor. I watched him sit down in behind me and wrap his arms around my waist while I was slowly dialing Charlie's number.

"Hello?" Charlie answered the phone after only one ring and I suddenly couldn't speak. "Hello? Hello? Bella? Is that you?"

"Hi dad" I managed.

"Bella! Where in the hell are you? What in the hell did you think you were doing?!? What in the hell have you done?!?"

"Dad, calm down please…"

"CALM DOWN?!?! You want ME to calm down when I know that you ran off and got married to Edward?"

Oh…… Charlie was PISSED!

"Dad, we won't come back to Forks until we know for sure that you have calmed down. We wanted this and knew that none of you would allow it, not this soon. We couldn't wait any longer dad. We love each other. Edward is my husband now and seeing as we are both 18 there is nothing anyone can do to change this but us."

I think I pissed Charlie off even more with that statement because he hung up on me.

"Bella, he will get over it in time. He will see that we did this because we love each other. He will learn to accept. It will take time but he will."

Edward pulled me closer to him than ever before and just held me in his arms. I couldn't help but wonder if we would ever go back to Forks. I wondered if we would be 'exiled' forever. I wondered if we were destined to live alone, together, for the rest of eternity. I just wondered…

* * *

**So, here we are, the little green button is staring you in the face. You want to click it, I know you do... Click it... Click it... CLICK IT!!!! Please?**


	13. Chapter 13 Questioning the Future

**Here is chapter 13. I really enjoyed this one and did my research as to what mammals were native to Brazil in case you wonder. Thanks for all the sweet reviews and to the people that have added me to their alerts. This joys me greatly. I am up to 44 reviews which blows my mind and humbles me too. Thank you all who are reading and enjoying my story. More will come I promise! **

**Disclaimer: I know that I don't own Twilight or its characters/plot/locations. I only wish that SM would give me Edward. Please?**

**Enjoy!**

**Shannon aka smmiskimen  
**

* * *

Chapter 13

EPOV

I held Bella as she silently shook, sobbing dryly. Charlie had hung up on her during their conversation and I knew it upset her so. If only I could make her feel better. If only I could hear her thoughts and know what she was thinking. If only…

When Bella calmed down, I picked her up in my arms and kissed her gently.

"Bella, he will forgive you. He will get over this. I promise you."

"I know Edward. It is just hard to have him mad at me" Bella said quietly.

"Come on, I know something that will help. We need to hunt."

I took her hand and led her from the house. We darted quickly through the dense brush and trees that covered part of the island. The island was inhabited by many different animals and we always made sure to have some turned loose on it before we visited. Emmett had taken care of this for us and had a company deliver and release some pumas, jaguars, and foxes on the island (all of which are native to Brazil).

I showed Bella how to take down a large cat before I let her do it on her own. I demonstrated on a puma, not my favorite, but close enough. I instructed her on the technique because it was different than hunting deer, pumas and jaguars fought a lot more.

I watched as Bella caught the scent of a large male jaguar. She started stalking it and I followed silently behind watching her every move. She crept up lightly behind the jaguar, making no sound at all. When she was only about 20 feet away she leapt and took him down in one quick movement. Her mouth salivated as she smelled out the large vein running down the jaguar's throat. In one second she had sank her teeth into the resistant jaguar and drained him dry.

When she was finished she stood, wiped the dirt from her knees, turned to look at me, and smiled ever so sweetly.

"Bella?" I asked.

"Yes my love?" she replied.

"What are you thinking right now? The smile you are wearing suggests that you are up to something."

"Well… now that you mention it…"

"What…?"

"Well, you see, now that one thirst is quenched, there is another that needs tending to…"

I smiled widely as I realized what she was referring to and if she could have blushed she would have been at that moment. I ran to her, swept her off of her feet in a swift movement. I kissed her furiously and passionately and ran back to the house, back to our little 'love nest,' back to our pleasure, and back to her desire.

APOV

I sat in the living room giggling loudly while rolling on the carpet. Everyone was staring at me, waiting with anticipation to know what I had just seen. I had just had a vision and when I came out of it I started giggling uncontrollably.

"Don't…worry…everything…is…all…right…TRUST…ME…" I managed out between the fits of giggles. I was trying to calm down to explain what I had seen and was not doing a very good job of it. The giggles just wouldn't stop.

"Help…me…Jasper…I… can't…stop…" I begged him.

A wave of calm and serenity washed over me as Jasper helped me control the fit. When I finally gained control of myself I was smiling widely.

"Edward and Bella are fine everyone. I just saw them, well, ALL of them. They are rather enjoying themselves AND each other. But Esme, I sadly have to tell you that you will need to replace the bed and all of the bedding in the master bedroom. They got a little out of hand last night and are about to again" I explained.

Suddenly, the entire room burst into laughter as they realized what I had seen. They realized that I has seen Edward and Bella in the throes of passion. Esme was trying to frown at the realization that they had destroyed her beloved bed but she failed miserably because of the laughter.

"Well, I guess Edward is officially a MAN!" Emmett said.

That caused more laughter to erupt and if I didn't know better, I would have thought that the house would have collapsed from it. The laughter was so intense that it shook the whole house.

BPOV

Edward was simply amazing! Just wonderful! The passion he had made me feel over the last 6 hours was so intense, if I was still human I think I would have died from it. How did I end up so lucky to deserve him? He was my eternity. I would keep his love forever.

We were lying in our nest again, cuddling in the twilight. I was in heaven with him and he was the angel that had rescued me and saved me from a measly human existence. Now that I was a vampire, I would be able to experience him and his love forever.

There was only one thing that I was wondering.

"Edward, I have a question" I said.

"No, we can't stay in this bed forever" he replied with a silly crooked grin on his face.

"THAT was not what I was going to ask."

"Ok then, what is your question?"

"When can I be around people again? I know I did well on the plane and at the chapel but that was because I was so distracted by you and the fact that you were making me your wife. But… when can I be around them without the fear of me attacking one?"

"Well, that is difficult to say. It all depends on how well you can control your urges and the circumstances too. Of course, I wouldn't feel safe taking you around someone who had an open wound; the temptation would be too great. But, how do you think you would do?"

"Well, the hunter's blood made me almost insane but the moment you stopped me the desire was gone. Every time we have hunted I have felt completely fulfilled by the animal's blood. Also, when we were on the plane and at the chapel, I didn't feel any urge or pull toward the people."

"Well, we could 'test' it out if you want. I would make sure that you did nothing you would regret but we won't know for sure until we see how you react."

"How would we test my self control? Are you suggesting that you take me to the city and see if I go on a killing spree?"

"No Bella! Of course not! I wouldn't put you in that kind of situation, besides, the sun is shining and that would give us away." Edward smiled on that last point.

"Well then, what are you suggesting?"

"Well, this place has been kind of…destroyed by us in the last 2 days and could use a cleaning. We do have a cleaning crew that comes out here regularly but they were asked to not visit for a month or two while we were here. I could call them and have them come out there to clean up and see how you do. I would constantly have a hold of you while they were here and at any sign of you losing control, I could take you out of the house to feed. How does that sound?"

"If you think I can do it then I am for it. I need to know what kind of self control I have and need to learn how to stop the urge if it does come. When can they be here?"

"I will call them now."

EPOV

I picked up my cell phone and went to open it to call the cleaning crew but it rang suddenly. It was Carlisle.

"Carlisle? Is everything ok?" I asked.

"Well Edward, you tell me. Alice just had a vision of you having the cleaning crew come to the house to test Bella. Do you think that is wise?" Carlisle asked.

"You tell me Carlisle. What did Alice see?"

"Nothing, she saw nothing except for the house being cleaned and you and Bella lounging in the living room watching a movie. However, it was a little cloudy and you know that when her visions are cloudy they are unsure. The only ones that are certain are the ones that are crisp and clear, which this one was not. Do you think she can handle it?"

"She asked Carlisle, and we need to know when she can be around people. Eventually she will have to face Charlie and I can't let her do that if she could pose a threat to him. I think she can handle it."

"Ok Edward, as long as you make sure to stop her before she does anything, if she does anything. We would all still love Bella if she did and forgive her for it because it is only her nature to do so, but we know that she would regret doing it and don't want her to feel that way."

"Ok, I am going to call them now."

"Ok, and by the way Edward."

"Yes?"

"Esme wants to know what happened to her bed…"

Laughter broke out on the other end of the phone and Bella hid her face in my shoulder giggling. If she were still human she would have been maroon with blush.

I hung up the phone on the hysterics back home and dialed the cleaning crew. I asked them to come in the morning to clean up the house if they could and was informed that they would be there at 9am sharp. We said goodbye and I hung up the phone.

"Bella, they will be here at 9am. Just to be safe and make sure that you are not thirsty, let's have an all night hunting party. See who can catch the most unusual animal? What do you say?"

"Huh? An all night hunting party?" she said.

"Yes, it is a game that Emmett, Jasper, and I used to do on our guy trips. We would spend the entire night hunting out the most unusual creatures to feed on, each of us trying to outdo the others. We were also surprised to find that each animal's blood tasted different based on what they were and what they fed on. Are you up for it? It can be really fun."

"Sure, let me get dressed and you need to do the same. I don't need some curious animal decide to taste you or your manhood. I have plans for both later!" Bella said with a wicked gleam in her eyes.

We got dressed and she kissed me softly.

"Oh Edward?" she said.

"Yes my love?" I replied.

"I would like to make one ground rule before we start this 'game.'"

"You name it."

"I get a head start!"

With that she ran swiftly from the house leaving me dazed. I smiled mischievously at her playfulness and ran swiftly after her.

* * *

**Hope you liked. The idea of the game came to me when I watched the kids at my son's birthday party try to outeat each other with cupcakes, cookies, and other snacks. **

**Now, here is your turn, there is the little green button. I love hearing from you to see what you thought. Please let me know. I am not Edward so I can't read your minds lol. Thanks!  
**


	14. Chapter 14 Human Temptation

**So here is chapter 14. I hope you like it. Thanks to Jessica123 and xoxbellsxox for their wonderful reviews, I am glad you like my story. I did my research on the animals and found the info at **.org/wiki/List_of_mammals_in_Brazil **if you want to see what all the animals are. I will update again soon but have to write a paper for school so that is going to have to be completed first. Please enjoy and review if you like, or even if you don't like.**

**Thanks again!  
**

**Enjoy!**

**Shannon aka smmiskimen  
**

* * *

Chapter 14

EPOV

We started our all night hunt for the most unusual prey. Bella started off by catching a maned sloth. I followed behind her catching a golden lion tamarin. Next came the giant anteater by me and a white marmoset by Bella. We played this game all night catching squirrel monkeys, bald uakaris, coppery titis, white-nosed sakis, black howlers, southern muriquis, ocelots, margays, tayras, and Brazilian tapirs.

After each catch, we let each other taste the kills and marveled at the different tastes that each had. It was amazing to share this with her and we started to head back to the house at 5am so we could shower and prepare ourselves for company.

We reached the house and went immediately to the bathroom. I watched as Bella started to undress for her shower and watched her with a smile of my face. She was absolutely amazing. I stopped her as she was about to remove her shirt and kissed her deeply. Then, I slowly removed her clothes, kissing her entire body as I did so.

Her skin sparkled under my lips and her body called me. I wanted her so badly. I had to have her again. To taste her again. I quickly undressed and started the shower, pulling her under the hot, steamy water. I wrapped my arms around her gorgeous body and covered her mouth with mine. My tongue probed her mouth deeply and she returned with passion. I picked her up and she wrapped her arms around my body as I pressed her against the shower wall. Her hands traveled down and up my back, ending up tangled in my hair. GOD! She made me crazy when she did that. I couldn't take it anymore, I had to have her right then.

I took her, I took in every inch of her as mine. She would forever be mine. We stayed in the shower rocking in passion, kissing each other with all of our beings, caressing each other. We were one over and over and over. Bella cried out my name and I hers. She screamed in pleasure and I growled in unison. It was magical.

We stayed in the shower until all the hot water was gone. When we finished making love I wrapped her in a towel and carried her to the bedroom and was shocked at the time. It was 8:45am. They would be here soon.

We rushed to get dressed and went into the living room to settle in front of the tv. Bella picked out a movie, Wuthering Heights. I still did not understand her fascination with this story but, I wasn't going to protest. Anything for my love.

At 8:55am I heard the boat pulling up to the dock and felt Bella tense up beside me in anticipation of her control issues. I kissed her softly and said "don't worry Bella, you are going to do just fine. Alice saw it so it has to be true." I didn't feel the need to tell her that the vision Alice had was cloudy, therefore unsure.

I met the cleaning staff at the door and let them in giving them instructions. There were two men and a woman that made up the cleaning staff and as I was giving them their instructions I heard the woman gasp lightly. She was staring at Bella who was lying on the couch, her crimson eyes peeking over the back of it. I watched Bella hide her face and I stepped in between their view of each other, just continuing my instructions. I excused the cleaning crew to tend to the house, with special instructions for the master bedroom.

After they were started I went to Bella who was still on the couch. She had been holding her breath the entire time and as I slid beside her on the couch I heard her breathe a sigh of slight relief. She tensed up again when she took in a deep breath and smelled the cleaning staff. But, she didn't run towards them. She didn't even try to get up. She just laid beside me, my arms around her, watching Wuthering Heights. We laid there watching the movie until it was over.

Right after the credits rolled the cleaning staff returned to the living room. They each carried big trash bags full of the bedding from the master bedroom. There was also a box full of pieces of wood that used to make up the two of the bed posts. Bella giggled in embarrassment at the sight of our little love nest being carted away in bags and boxes.

I stood up and walked to them thanking them for their work as I showed them to the door. The lady kept glancing over her shoulder at Bella, who remained on the couch. Just as they were walking out the door the woman muttered "el Diablo" under her breath. I growled lightly and shut the door behind them.

Walking over to Bella after I heard the boat start up, I pulled her up and wrapped my arms tightly around her.

"You are not the devil Bella, you are not evil in any ways. You are perfect and you are my angel. Nothing less, ok?" I said.

"Ok Edward. I love you" Bella replied from where she had her face buried in my chest.

"Oh, by the way…"

"Yes?" She was looking up at me.

"You did wonderfully!"

I wrapped my arms around her and headed toward the bedroom with her when we were interrupted by the ringing of my cell phone. I was about ready to throw it into the ocean. Every time we were in the middle of something, we were interrupted by it. GRRRRRRRRRRRR.

I placed Bella back on her feet and answered the phone.

Alice's voice flooded it with questions.

"Well, how did it go? What happened? Did she try to attack them? Did she make it through alright? Edward! SAY SOMETHING!"

"Calm down Alice, I was waiting for you to finish before I started talking. Bella did wonderfully; in fact, here she is to tell you all about it." I handed Bella the phone and she scowled at me.

BPOV

Damn Alice and her interruptions, but I did love her so and she only wanted to make sure I handled myself well.

"Hi Alice!" I greeted her warmly.

"Bella! So… how did you do?" she asked.

"How did I do? I thought you saw me handle it fine?" I was scowling at Edward.

"Well I did but the vision was cloudy. Didn't Edward tell you?"

"No he didn't. He will pay for that later."

"Bella, he probably didn't tell you so that you wouldn't worry."

"You're probably right."

"Aren't I always, you shouldn't bet against me."

I laughed at that comment; it was a long running joke in the Cullen household. "True."

"So, what did it feel like?"

"Well, I felt a slight pull towards them but never had the urge to go after them. Their smell was slightly powerful and it called to me but all I had to do was think of Edward and my love for him and the pull disappeared almost instantly."

"OH BELLA! That is wonderful! I had no doubt! Carlisle will be thrilled!"

"Ok, well Alice…"

"Yes?"

"I am going to hang up now and get back to Edward. We have some unfinished business."

"Bella! You have all of eternity for that! Just do Esme a favor ok?"

"What is that?"

"Try not to break any OTHER beds…"

Laughter broke out on the other end of the phone as I realized that she had seen what had happened the other night. I was fully embarrassed and closed the phone.

Edward came over to me, wrapped his strong arms around my body, pulled me close to him, and said "eternity with you is just not long enough, I will love you until the end of time."

I kissed him with all of me and he carried me to the bedroom. Eternity would just have to wait, right now, all I wanted was him.

* * *

**I hope you liked it. Why not click the little green button and tell me what you think. I am up to 47 wonderful reviews and would love to see the 50 or 60 mark hit. I can't do it unless you click that pretty green button. So... click it...click it...click it...click it...click it! Please?**


	15. Chapter 15 Changing Eyes Heading Home

**Ok, here is chapter 15. I know! 3 chapters in 2 days! Well, what can i say, I just can't walk away from writing this story. I hope you like it and review to let me know (hint hint). Special thanks to mveroherr, annabeth swan, and xoxbellesxox for their reviews. They helped get me to 50 reviews! Thanks for reading and I really hope you like. Thanks for reading!**

**Disclaimer: We ALL know that I don't own anything of Twilight, just had to say it though.  
**

* * *

Chapter 15

BPOV

The next week passed rather quickly between hunting, making love, and short acclimations to humans. Edward was amazed that I was doing so well around them and that I didn't even have the desire to feed off of them. Honestly, some were appealing but some just plain stunk. While their blood was a tantalizing scent, their body odor and lack of general hygiene was a major turnoff.

Edward even mentioned it one day. He asked me "Bella, why do you wrinkle your nose up around some people?"

I told him "well, some of them just plain stink! Can't they learn to take a bath once in a while?"

He ended up on the floor laughing so hard he couldn't speak.

On our tenth day on the Isle Esme we had just finished another night long love making session and I left him to take a shower and clean up. I walked into the bathroom and screamed for Edward. He was there in a tenth of a second.

"Bella, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Edward, my eyes…" was all I could say as I stared in the mirror. Edward's eyes widened as he looked at them.

"How could this be? It's too soon."

"But LOOK at them!"

"I am and they are the most beautiful eyes ever. But, they do look like a golden tigers eye. It is amazing."

I just stood there and stared at my eyes. The outer half of the iris was a deep chocolate burgundy but the centers were a bright, vivid golden hue. The crimson was totally gone and I could almost pass for a human again, at least in the eye department.

"Carlisle will want to know about this" Edward stated and pulled me back into the bedroom to call him.

Carlisle POV

I was enjoying my day off watching Esme work on some designs for our new vacation house on Koro Island off the coast of Fiji. We had just purchased the island for $35,000,000 and the house that was already on it was, according to Esme, in desperate need of a makeover.

Emmett and Jasper were watching another horrible vampire movie and were taking turns pointing out the clichés that the movie was full of. Alice and Rosalie were upstairs going through their closets taking out the 'last season' items from their wardrobe.

My phone started ringing and I assumed it was the hospital calling me in but was surprised to see it was Edward.

"Hello Edward! How is the honeymoon going? I hear that Bella is doing great around humans which is typically unheard of this soon but she is completely different from others. So, what's up?"

"Carlisle," Edward started, "there is something I need to ask you about."

"What is it Edward? Is something wrong with Bella?"

At this question the entire house went silent and Alice and Rosalie were downstairs suddenly. They were all waiting to hear what was wrong.

"Well, it's her eyes Carlisle, they aren't crimson anymore. In fact, the centers are a bright gold color and the outer edge of the iris is a chocolate burgundy color. They look like golden tigers eyes."

"That is strange indeed. What has she been hunting?"

"Pumas, jaguars, ocelots, sloths, tamarins… all the things on the island."

"Hmmm, I will look into it Edward but I really don't know what could cause her eyes to change color so quickly. Have you been taking her around people?"

"Yes, and she hasn't had any urges she notified me of. In fact, she was even repulsed by some people because their apparent lack of hygiene overpowered the scent of their blood. She was quite disgusted by it."

"Interesting. Well, I will look into it and let you know. Do you know when you two might be back? I ask because Charlie has not stopped looking for you two. He called all of the wedding chapels in Vegas until he found the one that married you guys. He didn't believe that Bella actually went through with it. He also found your Volvo at the airport in Port Angeles. He was going to have it towed but called me instead and we went to pick it up. He still thinks we know something."

"I don't know Carlisle. I don't want to put Bella in a situation she might not be able to handle. Why don't you do some research on her eyes and I will take her into Rio and see how she handles a larger group of people. I can't bring her back to Forks if she can't handle the scent of humans."

"Ok Edward, I will look into it now and will call you back when I find something out."

I hung up with Edward and was about to relate the entire conversation when I realized they had all heard it.

"Carlisle, what could this mean?" Alice asked.

"I don't know Alice, maybe it means that Bella is unique and is taking to becoming a vegetarian vampire faster. Bella is unique remember? Edward can't hear her thoughts. That has never happened before, vampire or human" I explained.

"But, it is too soon. How is it happening?"

"I don't know, but I am going to try and find out."

With that, I got up and walked to my office to start doing research.

Nineteen hours later I discovered something that might explain it. There had been a case where a human had been bitten but not changed into a vampire because the venom had been removed before the change could start. Years later, that same person had been bitten again by a vampire and completed the change. This person was able to be around humans without revealing themselves within weeks of the change instead of the typical years. He still feasted on human blood but was able to control the blood lust that was usually present in new vampires for several years. This just might explain the change in Bella's eyes; the fact that she had been bitten but not changed by James.

I called Edward and told him what I had discovered and was pleasantly surprised to hear that he had taken Bella into Rio (it had been raining and very cloudy down there due to some tropical storms in the area) and she had been in the midst of a huge crowd of people and had done just fine.

They were deciding on coming home in a few days now that she had shown her control. Also, her eyes had taken on more of the golden hue and the deep burgundy had reduced even more and was now just a slight ring around the gold. I couldn't wait to see her eyes and see it for myself.

EPOV

After I got off the phone with Carlisle, I called the airline to arrange our flight. I made sure to book a small jet that would only have a few other passengers. I didn't feel comfortable having Bella on a plane for 20 hours with a hundred other people. That would be testing her limits to an uncomfortable level. The flight down had only been us and the pilot so there were no worries. I couldn't put that many people in danger and I couldn't let Bella feel that kind of pressure.

We were set to fly out in 12 hours so Bella and I started to pack. As we were packing we were talking about what was going to happen when we got back to Forks. For a few days, we would stay at the house with everyone so that Carlisle could examine Bella. Then, after he was sure that everything was fine with her, we would call Charlie and set up a time to meet. We wouldn't tell him that we were back in Forks. Instead, we would see if he would meet us somewhere private to talk, with the rest of our family there in case things went badly.

Bella was so worried that Charlie was going to explode and didn't want to face him but I assured her that our family was going to be standing there with her when she told him. We would show him that we all accepted the marriage and her as a member of our family and that he needed to accept it too.

Still, she had her apprehensions of the whole situation. I held her in my arms, kissed her gently, looked into her now golden eyes and said "Bella, no matter what Charlie says, I am your husband forever. I will never leave you. Please know this. My family is now your family and Charlie will come to grips with it in time. It will be ok."

I held Bella in my arms tightly as she trembled with nervousness.

We fed quickly before leaving Isle Esme for Rio and the plane ride home. I wanted to make sure that Bella was satiated before putting her on the plane.

Once she felt good about her thirst being quenched, we headed to the boat and towards Rio. We boarded the small plane within a few hours and started the long ride to Seattle. Alice and Jasper were going to be waiting there for us to drive us back to Forks. Alice said she had to be there because she missed Bella so much. Jasper was curious about her eyes because he had experienced newborn vampires in his past and knew that it took several years to become accustomed to being around people. Newborns were typically unpredictable.

Twenty hours later, we were descending towards Seattle. The sky was cloudy so we wouldn't have to worry about the sun exposing us. Alice greeted us with squeals of excitement and she ran to Bella and hugged her tightly. Jasper gave me a warm smile and hug. Then Alice's arms were around my neck hugging me tightly as Japer gave Bella a warm hug, something he had never done before because of her being human.

Alice and Bella chatted happily in the backseat of the Volvo as I drove and Jasper rode shotgun. We reached Forks in about 45 minutes and Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, and Emmett were waiting on the front porch for us, all smiling.

BPOV

We arrived at Edward's house quickly. Everyone was waiting outside for us wearing the biggest smiles I had ever seen. Edward got out of the car and opened my door for me, pulling me into his embrace and a kiss.

"WOOOOO! GO EDWARD! GET SOME!!!" Emmett boomed making all of us laugh. Normally this would have made me die of embarrassment but not now. I was in heaven with Edward.

We walked up to the porch and I was embraced by everyone. They all welcomed us home and couldn't be happier that we had gotten married.

We went into the house and Carlisle started with his inspection of me. He checked my eyes, my ears, my throat, and even my nose though I have no idea why. He had me follow his finger with my eyes and shined a light into them to see if it made any difference. It didn't.

"I just can't quite explain it Bella" Carlisle began. "Your eyes should have taken years to get like this and now there is absolutely no trace of red in them at all. It has only been 2 weeks since your change. Also, I am surprised to find that you can handle being around humans already. That is completely unheard of. Would you mind if I invited an old friend of mine, Eleazar, to visit for a little while? He is able to sense what kind of special powers a vampire has and might be able to shed some light on this situation."

"That is fine with me Carlisle. Anything to help explain this would be beneficial to me. And, maybe he can tell us why Edward can't hear my thoughts" I replied.

"Thank you, I will call him now and see how soon he can be here."

Carlisle quickly dialed the phone. When Eleazar answered, Carlisle explained to him what had happened and asked him to come. Eleazar was actually in Alaska visiting the Denali clan and said he could arrive tomorrow and was glad to help.

"Well, he will be here tomorrow" Carlisle said after hanging up with Eleazar. "He might be able to explain what is happening with Bella. Let's hope so."

We finished up our conversation with Carlisle and then asked the family to excuse us so we could go freshen up and relax for a little while. They understood and didn't mind one bit.

Edward and I walked up the stairs to his bedroom, opened the door and were greeted by a large king size bed that looked exactly like the one we destroyed on the Isle Esme.

"Alice" we said in unison and the living room erupted in laughter again.

A pixie voice floated upstairs saying "please don't break this one you guys. There are only 7 more in the world of its kind since you guys broke the one on the island." Alice giggled after informing us and the rest of the family laughed again.

Edward picked me up and carried me to the bed, gently laying me on the down comforter. He walked over to the door and shut it, then picked out the Debussy CD and turned on Claire de Lune. He set the song on repeat and turned the volume all the way up.

He approached me slowly removing all of his clothes in the process. I had a huge smile on my face and he started to undress me too.

"We have to break in the bed don't we?" he asked.

"Of course, we wouldn't want Alice's feelings hurt now would we?"

"No, of course not. We couldn't hurt her feelings like that."

Sarcasm poured off of our every word making us smile widely. Then, his mouth was over mine, his tongue probing mine deeply. I kissed him back with passion and lust. Then, spent the next 7 hours breaking our bed in.

* * *

**Thanks again for reading, it is the longest chapter yet! I tried to end it but couldn't stop writing. So, please review and let me know what you think. Thanks again!**


	16. Chapter 16 Experiments

**Ok so here is chapter 6, thanks to everyone for their reviews! I hope you like this chapter, it was fun to write. **

**Disclaimer: I know that I don't own anything from Twilight, SM does.**

**Enjoy!**

**Thanks, **

**Shannon aka smmiskimen  
**

* * *

Chapter 16

EPOV

Eleazar arrived at 10:30am the next morning. He greeted Carlisle with a big smile and brotherly love. Next came Esme, Rosalie, and myself; we had been with Carlisle long enough to have known Eleazar. He was introduced to Emmett, Alice, Jasper, and then Bella. When he shook Bella's hand he gasped slightly. Eleazar was thinking to himself.

_Curious, very curious. I can't sense a thing about her and it feels like she is pushing me away slightly. This is definitely different. I can tell she has a gift of some sort but I will have to figure out exactly what it is. Whatever it is, it is definitely strong, and I am sure it will grow stronger as she comes into being as a vampire. I just wonder what all she can do…_

"Eleazar, what is it?" Carlisle asked.

"Well, to tell you the truth, I can't sense her powers. Also, it feels like she is gently pushing me away from her. And, I am honestly amazed by her eyes; it is just unheard of for them to take on that shade so soon. We will need to talk and work with her before I can say exactly what her gift might be, but I think we will all be pleasantly surprised by it" Eleazar filled us all in.

"Can we start now?" Bella asked. She seemed eager to know why I couldn't hear her, why her eyes had changed quickly, and why she was able to acclimate to being around humans so quickly.

"Well, yes we can" Carlisle replied.

"Where do we start?" Bella asked.

"Well Bella, like I said, it feels like you are pushing me away from you. Has anyone else ever felt this from Bella?" Eleazar questioned everyone.

We all answered no. I would have been crushed if she had made me feel like that.

"Well, let's try something, shall we?" Eleazar started. "I am going to try and grab you and I don't want you to move but I want you to think about me being pushed back. Can you do that?"

"I can try" Bella said apprehensively.

"Don't worry Bella, I will be right here beside you and nothing is going to happen to hurt you" I reassured her.

Eleazar slowly walked around the room and then tried to run at Bella from the side. I watched her whole body tense and her face cringe. When Eleazar's arms were almost around Bella they stopped as suddenly as his entire body did. He appeared to be holding a bubble around Bella but could not touch her at all.

"Amazing!" Carlisle exclaimed.

Bella opened her eyes and relaxed her body causing her little bubble to pop and Eleazar to stumble into her. It startled her so much that she jumped in fright and the next thing I saw was Eleazar being flung backwards about 10 feet.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Rosalie practically yelled the question.

"I…I…don't know" was all Carlisle could mutter as he helped a dazed Eleazar back onto his feet.

I had instinctively wrapped my arms around Bella whispering into her ear "are you alright my love?"

"Yes, I think so; he just scared me when he fell towards me. I was expecting him to collide with me and when he didn't I was shocked. Then, I relaxed and it looked like he was about to fall on me and I got scared. Did I do that to him?" Bella worried.

"I think so. The only way to make sure is to try it again now that you had the feeling, you might be able to replicate it" Carlisle answered for me. "Are you ready to try again?"

"Yes, I am if you all are. But, do you think this is safe in the house? I know how Esme is about the stuff getting destroyed" Bella replied.

"Maybe we should move this outside" Eleazar spoke up.

We all went out back and my arms didn't leave Bella's waist. Carlisle looked at me and suggested that I separate myself physically from Bella for the next test just to be safe. Bella's eyes pleaded with me to not leave her side but I kissed her softly and reassured her that I would be right there and my eyes would never leave her. I stepped back from her and joined the circle that my family made around her.

"Now Bella, this time, try to focus on the fear that you had felt when Eleazar fell toward you. Focus on that so we can see if that was the emotion that triggered the response. Can you do that?" Carlisle questioned Bella.

I didn't like her feeling fear, or any negative feeling for that matter. She should be happy always but I knew that it was inevitable for other feelings. Also, we needed to see what she could do. I was already amazed by what she had done and was anxious, as was everyone else, to see what else she could do.

This whole time, Eleazar had been slowly 'stalking' Bella from outside the circle. He had Carlisle keep her attention so he could try to sneak up on her. Then, without warning, he ran at full force towards her. She heard the sound of his footfalls and locked her eyes on him. Instead of looking scared, she looked PISSED! The moment his foot landed within the circle of our family he was knocked away like a wrecking ball had collided with him. He crashed into a tree and broke it in half.

Bella's eyes widened in shock and I was at her in a second comforting her while Emmett and Jasper retrieved Eleazar from the base of the tree. He was clearly stunned.

"OH BELLA!" Alice squealed! "That was AMAZING! How did you do it?"

"I just didn't want him to touch me. I didn't want him to get near me. I was mad at him for trying, I just couldn't help it. Next thing I knew he was getting closer to me and I just wanted him away. Oh Eleazar! I am sooo sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you. Are you ok?" Bella rambled on.

We all laughed at this knowing Eleazar was just fine, maybe a little shook up, but other words just fine.

"WOW BELLA! The feeling of that was just… well I have never felt anything like that before. Not even when I worked with the Volturi. Can you do it again?" Eleazar's eyes gleamed with the thoughts of exactly how powerful Bella was.

"Yes, I am sure of it" Bella answered him and we all resumed our positions.

Eleazar started creeping around the circle again and Bella's eyes followed him attentively. I watched her as she watched him stalking around the family. Suddenly he broke into a run, but not at Bella, at ME! I braced myself for the impact but it never came. Instead Eleazar was frozen in place, a terrified look on his face as he reached out all around him, unable to move more than a foot in any direction. It was like he was encased in a clear glass room. He couldn't move anywhere.

I looked at Bella and her eyes were locked on Eleazar, staring at him with a fury in her eyes. I said her name sweetly and she looked at me, her eyes softening immediately and Eleazar was free.

"That's IT! I know what she is! She is a shield! In the physical sense that is. Bella has the power to block things from getting near her, or anyone for that matter. I had to see if she could do it Edward. I am so sorry for coming after you but I knew you would be the best one to test it on. Bella has this force field around her that she can push out around herself, and around others. Did you see how she blocked me in? It was amazing!" Eleazar was astounded as we all were.

Everyone rushed towards Bella in excitement while Carlisle and Eleazar spoke quickly about the next test he wanted to try.

I overheard most of the conversation and suddenly erupted with "NO YOU WILL NOT!"

Everyone around me fell silent and their mouths dropped open at the tone I just took with Carlisle.

"YOU WILL NOT EXPOSE HER TO HUMAN BLOOD CARLISLE! I WILL NOT HAVE IT!" I yelled again.

Eleazar and Carlisle had been discussing the other strange ability Bella had where she didn't seem to thirst for human blood. Eleazar suspected that it was another trait her shield held, the ability to block out smells that she didn't want to smell. He had asked Carlisle to procure some blood from the hospital for his next test and wanted to see how Bella would react to it.

"Edward please" Carlisle began. "We need to see if Eleazar's theory is correct. We have to try. It will be controlled, here at the house, no harm will come to Bella, you have my word."

"NO HARM?!?!" I was furious! "What happens if she thirsts for it? What happens if the scent of it puts her into a bloodlust state? What would you do then? How would that make you feel knowing you had caused it?"

"EDWARD! You are out of line with that tone young man!" Esme had spoken. I knew she was right but I didn't want to admit it. "You WILL not speak to your father like that and you WILL apologize to him and everyone else NOW!"

"Sorry" I mumbled through clenched teeth. Jasper sent a calming wave through all of us just then and I was grateful.

We all stood silent thinking about the plan Eleazar had come up with. Bella broke the silence first.

"I want to do it Edward. I want to try. I think they are right, that I can block out the scent. I remember when we were in Rio and the body odors were disgusting me I kind of turned them off. I don't know how but I did. I want to try this to see if they are right and to see if I can do it. Trust me Edward. Please." Bella was staring into my eyes as she said this and all I could do was sigh and nod my head in approval.

"Then it is settled, I will get the blood from the hospital tonight and tomorrow we will try this experiment tomorrow" Carlisle said.

I had a feeling that tomorrow was going to be a stressful day.

* * *

**I hoped you enjoyed it. I will update soon I promise! Now here is the little green button. I would love it if you would review my story and let me know what you think. Please?**


	17. Chapter 17 Teasing and Testing

**Ok, so here is chapter 17 and it is LONG compared to the others. I tried to end it in several places but just couldn't bring myself to do it**. **Special thanks to twilightfaninillinois, annabeth swan, xoxbellesxox, and traceybuie for your wonderful reviews. I am up to 63 now and would love to hit 70 with this chapter. I hope you all like it and would love to hear what you do think. **

**Disclaimer: I know that I don't own any Twilight related material and only dream that Edward is mine.**

**Enjoy!**

**Thanks,**

**Shannon aka smmiskimen  
**

* * *

Chapter 17

BPOV

I couldn't believe that I had the power to stop someone; to keep them from me. This could be interesting. However I was a little worried about tomorrow and the thought of being tempted by blood. However, I would make tonight interesting for Edward.

As if he was reading my mind, Edward walked up to me, wrapped his strong arms around me and asked "what ARE you thinking? You have the most delicious look on your face right now!"

"Nothing, well nothing yet, you will see" I told him, teasing him unmercifully.

"BELLA!" Alice yelled at me while trying to control a fit of giggles.

"What?" Edward asked her.

"Oh nothing. You will find out later" Alice sang to him as she danced into the house with Jasper following close behind her. She had seen what I had planned for Edward and now had ideas of her own for Jasper.

"Oh Edward" I sang to my love.

"Yes?" he replied.

"Can we go upstairs?"

"Oh most definitely! You have this devilish grin on your face and I want to know why!" Edward growled this last line as he picked me up and flew up the stairs to our bedroom

Once there he turned and shut the door, then locked it. He carried me over to the bed and sat me on it. He started kissing me slowly and passionately and I eagerly returned his kissed. Our tongues danced a sinful dance with each other. I slowly started undressing Edward. First his shirt came off, followed by his belt and then his pants. He was only in his boxers when he stopped me from removing them. Instead, he started to undress me. He unbuttoned my blouse, removed my jeans, then went to remove my bra and I knew it was time.

I concentrated lightly and put a small shield around my body as he leaned in again to caress my skin. He reached for my breasts and couldn't quite touch them. I smiled devilishly at him as he barred his teeth at me in a playful way. He tried all over my body and tried to touch me and I wouldn't let him just yet. He was getting frustrated with me and I loved teasing him. I pulled the shield back so he could touch me just barely and then reapplied it suddenly. He growled lovingly at me and tried to lay on me to squish the shield. All he did was hover over me and he was shocked at it.

I laughed out of control at his expression, losing the shield in the process and he landed on me squishing me underneath him.

"There now!" he said. "That is better!"

I giggled sweetly and wrapped my arms and legs around him pulling him against my body. I felt him swell in his boxers and pushed my hips against him with a rough thrust. He responded by kissing my neck and moaning in pleasure. I rolled him over and slid down his body, sliding his boxers off in the process. I started kissing my way up his thighs and he tensed up suddenly, gasping deeply at the sensation. I smiled through the kisses and started running my hands up his legs and hips. My lips were kissing around his groin then and he tried to pull me up to him. I pushed my shield out to push his hands back off of me. I wanted him to experience this and I wanted so much to please him.

My lips opened and my tongue flicked around the head of his manhood. He thrust his hips up practically begging me for more; his hands still couldn't reach me. I open my mouth and slid it down his hard shaft, working my tongue around as my lips slid effortlessly up and down his member. He started writhing in pleasure, growling deep and low.

I started moving my lips and tongue faster and faster and I heard Edward moan "Bella PLEASE! I NEED YOU!"

I let the shield relax then and his hands were around my ribs pulling me up him. He rolled me onto my back and removed my bra and panties. Then he grinned at me in an evil way. Without warning his face was against my stomach kissing his way down toward my slit. His arms wrapped around my hips grabbing onto my butt and I moaned, my hips gyrating in pleasure and anticipation. He kept kissing around my inner thighs, teasing me unmercifully. He finally gave into my desire and parted my lips with his tongue, taking all of my essence into his mouth. I felt a sudden release as his tongue flicked across my bud. I shuddered over and over again and his tongue worked itself against me, then suddenly, there were two fingers slowly moving in and out of me, making me all but lose control.

"Take me Edward" I breathed passionately.

"Yes Ma'am!" he replied eagerly.

With one swift motion, he was on top of me, sliding himself into me. He slowly pumped his hips against me and I mirrored the action, helping drive his manhood deeper and deeper into me.

"More, please more!" I moaned and he gave me everything I wanted and more. For hours and hours we rolled around the bed, him on top, me on top, sitting, standing, every position imaginable. When we climaxed for the last time, we just laid in each other's arms, tingling and twitching in postcoital bliss.

We watched the sun start to rise on what might be a dark day.

Edward got up from the bed and went to get dressed. "Maybe we should go hunting before today gets started. Just as a precaution."

"Ok, I am kind of thirsty" I replied and got up to get dressed.

**********

We ran from the house, joined by Alice and Jasper who had also spent the entire evening and night in their room.

"So?" Alice asked. "How did your little 'experiment' go?" She giggled as she said it and Jasper and Edward rolled their eyes.

"Just fine Alice but I am sure you already knew that from what you SAW" I retorted with a grin on my face. "I am still a little shocked at the amount of control I have over it and am curious as to how much more control I can get."

We had reached a small clearing in the forest just then and there was a small herd of deer grazing in the center.

"Hold on everyone, I want to try something first with them" I said.

I concentrated on the deer and projected my shield around them. I shifted a little closer and must have stepped on a twig because all of their heads snapped up and they tried to run, finding that they were trapped and couldn't move further.

"Amazing!" was all Jasper could say.

"That's my girl!" was Edwards reply.

"Oh Bella! You are taking all the fun out of it" Alice said with a small pout. "But at least I don't have to scratch up my shoes chasing them. Thank you!"

We all moved up quickly, I kept my shield around them as we all closed in; the deer's eyes were wide with fear. As we all pounced I removed my shield and it was over in a matter of seconds, all of us full with their blood.

We stood up and Edward wrapped his arms around me, "you are truly amazing Bella, do you know that?"

"Well… if you say so" I answered teasingly. We all walked hand in hand back to the house and towards the next experiment. I was so worried that something would go wrong and Jasper could feel it.

He started sending calming waves over me and I didn't want them. I tried to fight them because I needed to feel my own emotions. I fought over them and suddenly they were gone and Jasper was frozen in place.

"Jasper? What's wrong?" Alice asked suddenly worried.

"Bella? Are you ok?" was all Jasper could say. "I can feel how worried you are. How did you do that?"

"I…I…I don't know. All I do know is that I could feel the calm you were projecting on me and I didn't want it. I needed to feel my own emotions so I tried to push yours away and they were suddenly gone."

"Carlisle will want to know about this" Edward said. "Let's go fill him in."

We all hurried back to the house to tell Carlisle.

*****

"Bella did what?" was all Carlisle could say.

I listened as Edward and Jasper explained it to him again.

"Bella, honey, can you do it again? But this time, on me?" Carlisle asked.

"I can try. What do you want me to force on you?" I replied.

"Hmmmm, think about last night with Edward."

If I had been human I would have been purple with embarrassment, instead, I just giggled.

"Ok, now that you have that feeling, that passion, make me feel it if you can" Carlisle requested.

I concentrated on the love I felt for Edward and the passion we had experienced just hours before and I pushed that feeling towards Carlisle. Suddenly, Carlisle's eyes darkened a little and he got a wicked gleam in them. Next thing we knew his arms were around Esme and he was kissing her passionately; something we had NEVER seen him do.

Everyone started to giggle at the scene and Esme was obviously flustered at the way he was acting out in the open. I pulled the feeling back into me and Carlisle stopped kissing Esme and looked rather ashamed.

"Ummm…I am very sorry for my display just then everyone. But, in my defense, it was the feeling I asked Bella to put on me."

We all laughed out loud at that remark and Esme whispered something about later and bedroom into Carlisle's ear.

"Did I do ok Carlisle?" I asked him, worried that I had done something wrong.

"No Bella, absolutely not! You were wonderful. Now Jasper said that you were able to block the emotion he was sending to you. Is that right?" Carlisle responded.

"I guess so. Do you want us to try it again?" I asked.

"Please, but this time Jasper make her feel anger please, but not too much. That is the easiest emotion to see physically" Carlisle asked of Jasper.

"Ok I will try" Jasper replied.

I braced myself for the feeling that Jasper was going to send my way. Just then, it hit me like a ton of bricks and I was getting extremely agitated. I wanted to hit something; I wanted to scream out loud. My fists were clenched into hard balls and I tried desperately to block the emotion. Then, in the blink of an eye, it was gone. I pushed it away from me, farther and farther away until I realized that everyone in the room was angry, angry at each other and at me. Jasper realized this at the same time I did and we both sent happy feelings across the room.

Edward looked at me and started apologizing immediately because he had started yelling at me when the feeling hit him. I looked into his eyes, placed a finger on his lips to quiet him, and said "you have nothing to apologize for my love that was my doing because I didn't control my feelings. I am the one that should be apologizing. "

"Oh Bella, you should not apologize for something you didn't realize you did, we are just going to have to be careful to not piss you off" Edward replied.

Everyone laughed at this and agreed.

Eleazar spoke up then and asked "Bella, would you feel comfortable trying the blood experiment now?"

"Ummm, I don't know really. So much has happened and I don't know if I can process it right now" I said.

"Maybe Bella has a point. Can't this wait until tomorrow?" Edward asked.

"I guess it could Edward, I am just really curious as to what all she can do. So far we know she can shield physical contact and emotions. She can also project her shield full of her emotion onto others. What I want to see with the blood is if she can shield smells and desires too. That might answer the question about why her eyes changed so quickly and why she was able to be around humans so soon. If you would indulge me, this would only take a few moments and then we would be done for today. What do you say Bella? Everyone? I will need everyone's help in case it turns into bloodlust" Eleazar pleaded with me.

We all just nodded. I wanted to get this out of the way and was curious to see if Eleazar was right.

*****

I watched Carlisle and Eleazar get things ready. They had decided on holding the test in the kitchen where there were less smells to detract from the blood and it would be easier to clean up if anything happened.

Carlisle instructed Esme, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, and Edward to try and hold their breath so that the smell wouldn't get to them also. He was practically immune to the smell of blood seeing as how he was a doctor. I heard them all inhale deeply one last time as Eleazar, who was not holding his breath, opened the bag of blood, poured some into a bowl and microwaved it so it would be warm and hopefully inviting.

Edward had his arms around me holding me protectively as Eleazar opened the microwave and the smell hit me. It made my mouth water and my throat burn. I felt Edward tighten his grip and saw everyone else tense up, Esme even left the room. Carlisle eyed me cautiously as Eleazar carried the bowl over and sat it down in front of me, fanning the scent up towards my face. I wanted to snatch the bowl up and drink it but wouldn't allow myself.

Carlisle noticed the lust in my eyes for the blood and started speaking softly to me, instructing me. "Bella, don't think about how much you want the blood. Think about not wanting it. Try to block the smell, push it away from you, shut it down. Try shielding the sense of smell if you can."

I didn't want to. I wanted the blood. But, I didn't want Edward to be disappointed in me so I tried. I tried to shield the smell from myself and felt the burning subside some but not all the way. So, I tried to just shield myself and my senses and suddenly, I couldn't smell, hear, see, or feel anything. I felt totally alone and it scared me.

Edward must have sensed it and told Eleazar to remove the blood. I let the shield go and everyone's voices slowly came back to me, along with my eyesight and sense of touch. I realized I was on the floor with everyone looking over me in a panicked state.

Edward spoke first. "Bella? Are you ok? What happened?"

"I'm fine, or at least I will be" I tried to assure everyone.

"Well, what happened? I was calling your name and you didn't answer me. Then you collapsed" Edward explained.

"Well" I started as he helped me up off of the floor. "I wanted the blood so badly but didn't want to do anything that would embarrass me so I tried to block the sense. I succeeded but I also blocked all of my senses and couldn't see, hear, smell, or feel anything. It scared me so much that I guess I collapsed. I remembered that I was shielding my senses so I let the shield go and everything returned to me."

"That is just AMAZING!" Alice squealed.

"Yeah Bella! Amazing!" Emmett joined in.

Jasper, Alice, Esme, Eleazar, and Carlisle agreed. Edward was the only one still concerned and I knew why. He didn't like anything happening to me. I kissed him to help reassure him that I was ok.

"Carlisle, Eleazar? Can I try again?" I wanted to try to control it.

"Ok Bella" Carlisle said. "But first, let's just test the shield on one sense at a time. Which would you like to try first?"

"How about hearing?" I suggested. Then concentrated on blocking out everything I could hear. To my amazement it worked. I had to concentrate on it but it worked. Everyone's mouths were moving but I heard nothing.

I let the shield go and the sounds resumed.

"IT WORKED!" I exclaimed! "I can't believe I got it to work!"

"You didn't hear anything I was saying in your ear?" Edward asked.

"No, what were you saying?" I replied.

"Oh nothing, just what I wanted to do to you in our bedroom…" he said.

I was embarrassed as everyone laughed out loud.

Next I tried to block the sense of sight and I succeeded. I followed testing my abilities blocking physical touch and then smell.

"Carlisle, I think I got it down. Can we try again with the blood?" I was dying to see if it worked.

"Ok, Eleazar? Are you ready?" Carlisle asked.

"Yep, here comes the blood" Eleazar said as the bowl reappeared on the table and the lid was removed.

The scent hit me again but I blocked it before I could be affected too much by it. I just stared at the bowl full of dark red, thick liquid. Everyone gasped as I stuck my finger in the bowl and brought my finger towards my face. Nothing! I couldn't smell it at all. IT WAS AMAZING!

I removed myself from Edward's arms, picked up the bowl of blood and carried it to the sink with everyone staring at me in shock and amazement. I poured the blood down the drain, washed it off of my finger. Then grabbed the bleach and washed the sink out with it and rinsed my finger off too.

When I was sure that there would not be a trace smell of blood in the house I let my sense of smell return.

"IT WORKED! I DIDN'T SMELL A THING! OH MY GOD!" I was in awe of my own power and everyone else seemed to be too.

Eleazar broke the silence with his theory of everything. "Ok, so here is my theory. Bella's eyes changed so quickly because she is a shield and was subconsciously blocking the smell of blood from her mind. I think it happened because her mind had a natural desire to protect itself and because she loved Edward so much she didn't want to slip up and attack a human. Also, her shield is why Edward cannot hear her thoughts. We have seen her physically shield herself and others from harm or contact, shield herself from unwanted emotions and feelings, push her feelings onto others with her shield, and shield her senses completely and one-by-one. Bella, you truly are a powerful vampire and I think, with time, you will gain more control over your powers and will be a force to be reckoned with."

"I agree" Carlisle said and everyone else agreed with him.

"Bella, you are wonderful!" Edward exclaimed. "Just do me one little favor in the future?"

"Yes Edward…what might that be?" I asked.

"In the future, don't keep me from touching you ever again!" he said with a playful smile and all I could do was laugh and kiss him eagerly.

* * *

**Ok, so........ what did you think? There is more to come, I promise. Please click the little green button and let me know what you thought of this chapter. I love checking my email and seeing all the reviews, subscriptions, and alerts. You guys rock! Thanks again!**


	18. Chapter 18 Facing Charlie

**Ok, here is chapter 18. I hope everyone likes! I am up to 73 reviews which is amazing! I would love to hit 100 by chapter 20 (hint hint). Special thanks to nessie223, markswife, emeraldshay, jk5959, delilah69, dolphingirl79, twilightfaninillinois, xoxbellesxox, and annabeth swan for reviewing chapter 17. That is the most for a single chapter yet! You guys are amazing!**

**Disclaimer: I know that I don't own anything dealing with Twilight!**

**So, read, review, subscribe, and enjoy!**

**Thanks!**

**Shannon aka smmiskimen **

* * *

Chapter 18

EPOV

My wife, my Bella, was a shield, and a damn good one at that. I just couldn't believe it. And her shield was the reason I couldn't hear her. I wonder if she could lift her shield so I could hear her thoughts. We would have to try that in the near future. For now, I was just plain amazed with her. She had the potential to become one of the most powerful vampires ever. That thought did worry me because I knew that whenever there was a powerful vampire, the Volturi typically came after them, trying to recruit them. They had come to us before, wanting Alice, Jasper, and myself. I only think that they were nice about being turned down because Carlisle was old friend with Aro. However, Marcus and Caius were extremely unhappy at being turned down and made it a point to tell us.

How could they think we would leave our family? Now, if word got out about Bella, they would surely come knocking again this time for her too. I wouldn't let them have her. Who cares if I was being selfish, she was mine!

Mine! Mine… then the idea hit me! My family wasn't there when we were married. They needed to be there for it, I wanted them there. And Charlie too if Bella wanted. Charlie! Bella still hadn't faced Charlie and he didn't know we were back. God I hope he doesn't try to shoot me when he sees me again. I needed to talk to Bella about it and now.

I led Bella upstairs to our room and the look in her eye suggested that she thought we were going up there to make love. I hated to disappoint her but we did need to talk about it.

I shut the door to our room and sat across from Bella on our bed, looking into her eyes. I was so sad to see the deep chocolate brown go and be replaced by the golden cinnamon that they were now, fully changed.

"Edward, what's wrong?" Bella asked, her brow furrowed up and she got a worried look on her face.

"There is something you are going to need to do" I said.

"What is that?"

"Face Charlie. He needs to know that we are back and that you are standing by your decision."

"Oh god! I don't know if I am ready for that yet. Can't it wait?"

"Not too much longer Bella. Besides, there is something I think you will want him around for, as long as you agree to it."

"And what might that be?"

"Well, umm, you see…"

"Edward, what is it?"

"Bella…"

I got off the bed, pulled her up, got down on one knee, and took her hand in mine.

"Oh my god…"

"Bella, would you do the honor of marrying me? This time for everyone to see."

"Oh Edward! YES!"

I stood up, wrapped my arms around her and kissed her on the lips eagerly.

Just then my bedroom door flew open and our entire family was standing there with big smiles.

"Bella! Can I plan the wedding?" Alice squealed her question.

"Alice! Didn't you already see yourself planning it? Bella replied.

"Well, no, it all depends on what you say?"

"Ok then. YES!"

"YIPPEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Alice screamed as she danced her way to me and hugged me tightly. "You are going to look soooo beautiful! And it will be in the back yard at night and everyone will be there! Oh Bella! We have to get started NOW!"

Alice grabbed Bella by the arm and started to drag her off to start planning when I interrupted.

"I think first, Bella and I should pay a visit to Charlie. She needs to face him sooner or later."

"Oh Alice, is he going to be mad at me? Is he going to try and shoot Edward?" Bella asked softly.

Everyone laughed at the last question and Alice thought for a moment then said "Nope, he won't shoot Edward but he will yell a lot. Then he will calm down when he hears that you two will renew your vows."

"Ok" Bella said.

"Well then, if everyone will excuse us, Bella and I have a visit to make" I said.

* * * * * * * * * *

Bella and I headed to Charlie's in my Volvo. She was so nervous sitting in the seat beside me. I think she would have passed out if she could have.

"Bella honey, it will be ok. Alice saw it remember?" I tried to reassure her.

"But, what if her vision was cloudy? What if she was just telling me that to get me to come? What if…" she rambled.

"He is happy for us? Congratulates us? Accepts it? You are looking at all the bad things when you should try to look at the good. You are my wife now Bella and no one, not even Charlie, can take that away."

"You're right" Bella sighed as she leaned toward me and placed her head on my shoulder. God I loved this woman!

We arrived at Charlie's house and Bella turned more white than normal. She was so worried and I was too, even with Alice's vision.

"Bella, its time, can you let go of the seat, I would like to keep it attached to the car" I joked with her trying to lighten the mood.

"Edward, is he…is he in a good mood?" she asked.

I listened in and heard him cheering for one of the games on TV. I focused on his thoughts; he did seem to be in a good mood, for now.

"He seems fine Bella. Let's do this. Oh, and can you try to block your sense of smell just in case. I know you don't want to hurt Charlie" I said as I pulled her from the car. We walked across the yard hand in hand, and Bella knocked gently on the door, her hand shaking.

"Just a minute!" Charlie called from inside. We heard him get up from the couch, walk toward the door, and turn the handle. He opened the door and stood there with his mouth open and his eyes wide. He didn't say a word.

"Ummm, hi dad?" Bella said questioningly. "May we come in?"

Charlie just nodded and stepped aside. We walked in and sat on the couch, as he shut the door and appeared in the doorway to the living room. He just stared at us and then sat in the chair, staring at us. He wouldn't say a word.

BPOV

Oh my god, my dad was so mad, I could just see it. But he wasn't saying anything and that made it worse. Edward broke the silence first.

"Chief Swan, I know you are angry at us and that I am probably the last person in the world you want to see right now. But, I thought it was best for Bella and me to come over here and speak to you. To show you that we love each other and that this is what we wanted" Edward tried to explain.

Charlie interrupted him just then. "You mean to tell me that MY daughter wanted to lie to me and run off in the middle of the night, fly to Vegas and elope? Don't even try that excuse on me!" Charlie seethed.

"Sir, I understand your anger at the situation but Bella and I love each other and had been talking about this for a while. We both knew that you wouldn't allow this if we had tried to do it traditionally. This IS what WE wanted! I can assure you of that" Edward retorted.

"You can't possibly expect me to believe that this was MY DAUGHTER'S idea! What kind of sick individual are you tempting my sweet girl like that?!?" Charlie came back at Edward.

"Chief Swan, I will admit I probably helped push the idea along and that I did suggest it in the first place, but I DID NOT do anything until Bella told me she was ready. Now I will not have you speak like this in front of MY WIFE!" Edward snapped and Charlie cringed at the phrase. I had to do something to make this stop. I could feel the hatred in the air.

"STOP IT BOTH OF YOU!" I screamed. Edward and Charlie stopped immediately and turned to look at me. In the middle of them arguing they had both stood up and slowly moved toward each other. "NOW SIT DOWN!" I commanded and they did it. "THE TWO OF YOU ARE WORSE THAN LITTLE KIDS! EDWARD, LET ME SPEAK TO MY DAD AND CHARLIE, YOU WILL SIT THERE AND LISTEN! DO YOU BOTH UNDERSTAND?!?" Charlie and Edward just sat down and nodded. Both seemed too afraid to speak.

"Now, Dad, this was my decision. Yes Edward did ask me to marry him and I said yes. But I couldn't wait until we were done with high school to do it. Edward proposed on my birthday and I suggested that we run off and elope. That way you wouldn't try and talk me out it. Edward did try to talk me out of eloping but I wanted it so badly and didn't want to wait longer. That is why we ran off. We would have come back right away but the way you spoke to me on the phone told me that you weren't ready for us to come home yet. Now we are back and before you ask, I will be moving in at the Cullen's house. They set up a bedroom for Edward and I and have welcomed us with open arms. Also, we will be returning to school to finish out our senior year. I don't know about college yet but that is a ways off. Now, for the most immediate thing, Dad, we are going to redo our vows and have a ceremony here for everyone to attend and I would be honored if you would walk me down the aisle." I stopped there to let them process the information.

Edward was sitting down and staring at me smiling in admiration at the way I had taken control of the situation. Charlie just looked stunned. I waited as he thought about all I said. While waiting for him to respond I walked back over to the couch, sat beside Edward, and took his hand in mine. He gently kissed me on the lips and that seemed to bring Charlie out of his trance.

"Bells? What am I going to tell Renee?" was all he could say and I just laughed.

"Dad, don't tell mom anything, she doesn't have to know we eloped. You didn't call her and tell her did you?" I asked suddenly worried.

"No I didn't but I have been pretending to be you on the computer, replying to her emails" Charlie explained.

That made all of us laugh out loud and I could tell Charlie was beginning to accept the situation.

"Now dad, back to my question. Will you walk me down the aisle?" I asked.

"Of course Bells, I would be honored" he said smiling and stood to hug me tightly. I crossed the room and wrapped my arms around him and he gasped suddenly and the cold feel of my skin.

"Bella are you alright?" he asked. "You are so cold."

"Yeah dad I am fine. I promise, we just had the windows down on the ride over here to help keep me calm" I tried to cover.

I removed myself from his arms and went to Edward's side. Edward reached his hand towards Charlie and Charlie shook it.

"Well, I guess you are my 'son' now" Charlie said. "Ummm, welcome to the family."

"Thank you 'Dad.' I am happy to know we have your blessings" Edward replied.

"You're welcome. But, you are not off the hook yet. Monday morning the two of you are back in school. Do we understand?" Charlie tried to use his dad voice.

Edward and I saluted Charlie and said "Yes sir!" then laughed about it.

We visited with Charlie a little more and then went up to my old room to gather some of my things to take back to our 'house.' It was kind of sad to pack up my stuff and take it away. But, I wanted to be with my husband and Charlie couldn't stop us.

* * * * * * * * * *

We loaded everything we could into the trunk of the Volvo, hugged Charlie bye and promised him that Monday we would be back in school. (He had told the school that I was on a vacation with the Cullen's)

School! God I didn't want to finish but we would have to in order to make Charlie happy and I did need to graduate, well finish somehow. Maybe I could talk Edward into getting our GED's. I wonder if he would go for that. Almost as if he could read my mind he said "Bella, we need to finish school. It is important for me to have you experience it. For me will you keep on with it and graduate?"

He looked at me with those deep honey eyes and I just couldn't say no.

"OK!" I pouted at him hoping that it would change his mind but it didn't work.

"Bella, you need to do this. And it will make Charlie happy. I know you can handle it. You are stronger than any other vampire I have ever encountered. And, it will make me insanely happy to hear and see everyone's reactions to us coming back to school, well to see you coming back. I can't wait for the rumors from our absence." Edward talked and won me over.

"Fine! I will do it. But can we get my schedule switched around so that I have the same classes as you? That would make it better" I tried to plead with Edward but he just laughed and shook his head.

"No Bella, we will keep our schedules. Besides, when will everyone have the chance to question you if you are with me all the time?" Edward laughed and I wondered why he was so amused by it. I guess I would find out.

* * * * * * * * * *

Alice and Rosalie kept me busy the rest of the weekend shopping for a new school wardrobe. Now that I was officially a part of the family, they said that I couldn't be seen out of the house in my old clothes. I was much too pretty for them apparently so I succumbed to the all day shopping excursion and the planning of my wardrobe the next day. Alice even worked in some wedding plans and we set the date for New Years Eve. She figured we could have the wedding and reception as a New Years Eve event and it would be perfect. She even saw so in one of her visions. I agreed to it to make her happy. I did give her permission to plan it.

* * * * * * * * * *

Finally it was Monday morning. Edward and I had hunted last night so that I could handle school better. We even worked on me blocking my sense of smell to make sure I would be able to handle being around all the people. I was a little nervous about being around so many people but everyone assured me that they would be right there with me and would be keeping close tabs on me throughout the day.

Alice had fun playing dress up with me and I found myself in a pair of skinny jeans, a dark blue blouse, and blue ballet flats. I looked in the mirror at myself and wondered why Edward had found me so amazing. Just then, he appeared behind me, wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me gently on the neck. I wanted to forego school and just spend the day in bed but Edward made a deal with me that I would have to complete an entire day of school before I would get sex again. I fought the deal but he won and I finally conceded to it.

"Are you ready?" Edward asked.

I just nodded and we made our way downstairs where everyone else was waiting. Carlisle and Esme saw us off and we headed to the cars. Edward and I got into his Volvo and Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper climbed into Rosalie's BMW. They headed off first and we followed.

Within a few minutes we were pulling into the parking lot of Forks High School. Everyone was still in the parking lot milling around until the last possible minute before class. I was anxious but tried to control my emotions. Edward sensed it and squeezed my hand while raising it up to his lips to kiss my ring. MY RING!

"Ummm Edward? Should I take the ring off for school?" I asked carefully.

"Why on earth would you do that Bella?" Edward questioned with a touch of hurt in his voice.

"Well, I just don't want to start anything up."

"Bella, you are my wife now. I would be honored if you would wear the ring. We can just tell everyone it is your engagement ring and I proposed to you on your birthday. How about that?"

"Ok." I kissed Edward before he got out of the car and came around to open my door. I took in a big breath, blocked my sense of smell, took his hand, and got out of the car.

Suddenly the entire parking lot was quiet and everyone was staring at me and Edward.

"Everyone is looking at us…" I mumbled.

"Let them look! I only have eyes for you, the most beautiful creature in all of existence" Edward said while slowly sliding my ring off of my finger and getting down on one knee in the parking lot.

I gasped slightly as everyone else moved closer to us to see what was happening.

"Edward what are you doing?" I hissed between clenched teeth.

"Making this official for everyone" Edward said with a crooked smile. Then, loud enough for everyone to hear he said "Isabella Swan, I love you more than anything in the world and I would be honored if you would accept my hand in marriage. Bella, will you marry me?"

* * *

**Ok, so what do you think? If you review I will give you a preview of the next chapter! Thanks to those that have reviewed and I hope you liked. Now, please click the little green button, it makes me squeal with delight whenever I get the messages from it! Thanks again!**


	19. Chapter 19 Everyone's Reaction

**So here is Chapter 19 and I really like it! Thanks to everyone who reviewed!!!!!!! Thanks to annabeth swan, umnicoleyosisisfeelintwilight, emeraldshay, xoxbellesxox, twilightfaninillinois, delilah69, and Jeca 123 for the reviews. I am up to 81 and REALLY REALLY REALLY would love 100 reviews by Chapter 20. Can we make it????? That is entirely up to you. I placed a link to the picture of the wedding dress Bella and Alice picked on my profile.** **I hope you all like this chapter and I am already working on chapter 20.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight related but really want Edward! Can I have him?????**

**Enjoy and Thanks!**

**Shannon aka smmiskimen  
**

* * *

Chapter 19

EPOV

I stayed on one knee, listening to the thoughts of everyone around us.

_What is he doing?_

_Oh my god!_

_Say yes…say yes!_

_Oh I wish I was her._

_Of course she would pick one of them._

_Why couldn't that be me?_

_I am so jealous!_

_What makes her so special?_

_Cullen! Fucking Edward Cullen! I am going to get him for this!_ That thought came from the one and only Mike Newton.

I didn't move my eyes from Bella's. I looked deep into them waiting to hear her say yes in front of everyone. Please Bella, just say it for me, in front of them.

"Yes" Bella whispered. "Yes Edward! I will marry you!" she exclaimed louder for everyone to hear.

I put the ring back on her finger and picked her up, kissing her the entire time.

"WOOOOOOOOOOOO! GO EDWARD!" Emmett boomed from across the parking lot.

Suddenly we were swarmed by a group of girls and Angela and Jessica were in the lead.

"OH MY GOD BELLA!" Jessica squealed! "This is just so awesome!" _ I hope she trips up the aisle on her wedding day_ was what she was really thinking.

"BELLA BELLA BELLA!" Angela was jumping up and down excitedly. "I can't believe this! First the two of you disappear and now you are back a few weeks later and he proposes! Oh this is just too much! Bella I am so happy for you!" Angela's thoughts mirrored what she said exactly. She was truly a great friend for Bella.

_Wait a second…gone for a few weeks and now they are back and Edward is asking her to marry him. She does look different, glowing even. BELLA'S PREGNANT!_ Angela thought. God I disliked her. Well, here go the rumors. Jasper wins this time, Emmett owes him a Vudu XL (AN this is a complete video store in a box). I wonder if I should tell Emmett that Jasper was tipped off by Alice…

My attention was brought back to Bella when I heard the nasty thoughts of Mike Newton.

_Fucking Cullen. I am going to kick his ass for this one. Bella is MINE! He had to weasel his rich little ass in and buy her. I bet she doesn't even like him. He is probably paying her for sex. I bet he knocked her up and that is why he is now doing this. I bet she demanded it or she would go public with their agreement. Yeah that has to be it. _

I so wanted to kick his ass for how he was thinking about Bella. He had been possessive over her since the day she arrived in Forks. If only he knew that Bella and I were destined for each other, soul mates.

I instinctively wrapped my arms tighter around Bella and kissed her softly on the jaw line. I heard some gasps and awes at the sweet gesture.

"Bella, we really need to get moving, the bell is going to ring soon" I whispered in her ear.

"Jess, Angela, I will talk to you later. We should all be getting to class" Bella finished up as we walked hand in hand toward the buildings.

I walked Bella to English and kissed her right outside the door. "Take care my love and remember to block the smell. Alice will be watching all day for you ok?"

"Ok, I love you" Bella said, kissing me one more time.

"I love you too" and I walked to Calculus.

BPOV

English and Government passed rather quickly, I got some questions but not too many. I did hear the rumors already starting up. I was pregnant, I was with Edward for money, he bought me, we had already run off and gotten married and were staging the scene for everyone else… I almost choked at that one because it was right on the money.

Edward met me after every class and walked me to the next one. I was not looking forward to Trig because of Jessica. She had always been rude toward the Cullens, Edward especially because he had never shown interest in her. Edward had once filled me in on her thoughts of he and I and I had developed a dislike for her after that but couldn't just ignore her.

I sat down in Trig and was bombarded by Jessica. "So….. where were you guys the last 3 weeks?"

"I was on vacation with the Cullens. Didn't you hear?" Thank god for Charlie. He gave me my excuse.

"Oh yeah. So, where did you guys go?"

"Alaska" I replied quickly, I hoped everyone else would stick to the story too.

"What's in Alaska?"

"More of their family. That is where they moved from, remember? They were going up there to visit and asked me to come along and meet the family and my dad said it was ok as long as I kept up with my school work."

"Ah… So, he asked you to marry him? Bella are you pregnant?" Jess whispered the last word.

"NO!" I almost screamed at her. Class was called to order then and I was extremely grateful. I ignored Jess the rest of class and was out of my seat even before the bell rang. Edward was waiting outside the door and I was happy to see him and get away from Jess for a few. Edward had heard our conversation and already informed the rest of the family about the Alaska story.

"So, you're pregnant?" he asked teasingly as he was walking me to Spanish.

"No! That was simply unbearable Edward! Can't we just call it a day and go home?" I pleaded.

"We could…but then you wouldn't get any 'dessert.' Don't you remember the deal? No sex until you complete a whole day of school…" Edward was teasing me now but I knew I had to stick it out if I wanted to enjoy the night.

"Fine!" I pouted at him and he smiled devilishly at me. I kissed him and went into Spanish while he trotted off to gym.

Spanish also passed without incident and the bell rang for lunch. I was out of the classroom quickly and into Edward's waiting arms. I kissed him gently on the lips and we walked hand in hand to lunch. Lunch. I was going to have to learn the art of appearing to eat.

We were joined by Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie. They filled me in on all the juicy rumors that were floating around the school. The pregnancy rumor was the most popular one and they were picking on me for it.

"So, when is little Edward due?" Jasper asked teasingly and we all laughed as I playfully punched Jasper on the arm.

"Ouch!" Jasper said rubbing his arm. "Girl, you are stronger than you think."

"Well then you better watch out or I will actually try next time" I teased back.

We walked into the cafeteria and everyone stared at us. Mike was glaring at Edward's hand in mine and I tried to ignore him while Edward clenched his teeth.

"Edward? Are you ok?" I asked.

"Yes I am fine but if Newton does not stop he isn't going to be" Edward said through his clenched teeth.

"Please behave" I pleaded with him as we sat down at the usual table occupied by the rest of our family.

We kept to ourselves during lunch and avoided the stares and whispers directed our way. Alice kept me busy with the wedding plans. So far it was set for New Years Eve, was going to be in the back yard of their house, Charlie would walk me down the aisle, and I had decided on white and dark blue as the colors. My dress would be strapless with delicate beading and looked like the princess style. (AN link to image in profile) I also decided on calla lilies and blue irises as my bouquet. I just needed a maid of honor and some bridesmaids.

"Alice, Rosalie? I have a question for you two."

"Yes Bella?" they said in unison.

"Well, ummm, would you two be my bridesmaids? And Alice, would you act as my maid of honor?"

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO BELLA!" Alice squealed once again drawing the attention of the entire cafeteria. "Of course I will be your maid of honor, well actually matron of honor."

"Thank you so much for asking Bella, I would be honored" Rosalie replied. She was finally warming up to me.

I was sure that Edward would have Emmett and Jasper as his groomsmen and the pairing would work out perfectly.

We spent the rest of lunch talking about more wedding plans and other rumors that the school had come up with for our absence and Edward's proposal. Then the first bell rang and it was time for Biology and an entire class with Edward. Too bad Mike would be there too. His constant glaring was getting on my nerves and I am sure that Edward was tired of hearing his thoughts.

We took our seats at our table and talked amongst ourselves. Mike walked in and made it a point to walk past Edward, knocking into him as he did. I grabbed Edward's arm to keep him from getting up and saying something to Mike as he took his seat in the back of the class. I could feel Mike's eyes glaring at us and I tried to ignore him and distract Edward at the same time. I whispered to him about my plans for the evening and it helped to lighten the mood. He was particularly interested in the outfit, or lack thereof, that I would be wearing.

Mr. Banner came into class pushing a large TV on a cart and informed us we would be watching "I am Legend" and discussing the possibility of it happening in the future. I settled into Edward's arms after the lights went off and we watched the movie in silence.

I almost jumped when the bell rang and Mr. Banner turned on the lights. I had been so comfortable in Edward's arms and didn't want to leave them. But, I had to go to gym if I wanted to enjoy Edward later. He took my hand and walked me toward gym with Mike following closely behind.

"Bella, do me a favor please" Edward pleaded.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Stay away from Mike in there. I didn't like what he was thinking and have a feeling he is going to try and confront you. He thinks that you belong to him and I don't want you to have to deal with him. I will take care of him later. Ok?"

"Ok, I will try" I said then kissed him.

"I will be listening in. Oh and try to be clumsy" Edward said with a smile before walking off to Spanish.

I went into gym and changed for class. We would be playing basketball so I would be able to avoid the game since everyone thought I was a total klutz at sports. Unfortunately, I discovered that Mike and I were placed on the same team. I knew this would end badly but I had to just grin and bear it.

"So Bella…" Mike said from behind me. Oh god, what did he want?

"Hi Mike" I replied.

"So, you and Cullen huh?"

"Yes Mike, he is my boyfriend and has been for almost a year now."

"Well I don't like it."

"You don't have to! You aren't dating him!" With that, I spun around and tried to do badly at the game. I succeeded pretty well and passed the ball to a person on a different court. After that, no one tried to pass me the ball. Class ended rather quickly and I headed to the locker room to change. I walked in to conversation about me and Edward and tried to ignore the stares at my stomach.

I walked outside and found Edward and Mike in a heated conversation about me.

"Newton, you need to listen to me! Bella is my fiancé now and you need to just move along. She doesn't want you and never has!" Edward yelled.

"Cullen! How do you know that? You never gave Bella a chance to be with anyone else before you moved in and bought her!" Mike yelled back. There was a crowd gathering now and I noticed Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, and Alice looking at the commotion worriedly from the parking lot. They started moving our direction.

"She had all the options open to her and she chose me. Why does that bother you so much?" Edward said through clenched teeth.

"It bothers me because Bella should have been mine. But I guess I lost her when you decided to ruin her for everyone else by getting her knocked up!" Mike retorted and everyone gasped.

I pushed my way to Edward and Mike just as Mike was taking a swing at Edward. Instead of hitting Edward his fist contacted with my face and I went down.

* * *

**Sorry about the cliff hanger again! I just thought it would be best to stop it here and see what you guys thought. Soooooooooooooooooooooo, review and tell me what you think. If you review, you get a hint about the next chapter. **

**Thanks for reading and please review. I really enjoy getting them. I will update soon! I promise!  
**


	20. Chapter 20 Mike's Punishment

**Ok so here is chapter 20. I am not as pleased with it as other chapters and kept deleting and rewriting parts of it. THis is what I ended up with and it really is more of a filler chapter. I hope you all like and to all of you who reviewed, you are awesome, I'm sorry I am not writing personal shoutouts on here today, just not feeling too well. I hope you enjoy and I am up to 95 reviews. Come on and get me to 100! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or anything dealing with it.**

**Thanks and I hope you enjoy!  
**

* * *

Chapter 20

EPOV

I saw Newton raising his fist and then saw Bella and knew what was going to happen. Before I could stop it Mike had punched Bella in the face and stood there with a shocked look on his face. The rage that ran through my body could not be stopped and before I knew what I was doing I had Newton by the throat and had slammed him into the brick wall of the gym.

Before I could start killing him Emmett and Jasper were pulling me off of him and Alice and Rosalie were picking Bella up off of the ground. He was alive and apparently ok but wouldn't stop screaming obscenities at me and threatening to kill me.

I was about to try and get to Newton again when I was frozen in place by Bella's voice.

"STOP THIS RIGHT NOW YOU TWO!" Bella screamed.

I turned to look at her and Newton was standing with his back against the gym, his eyes wide and his mouth open.

"THE TWO OF YOU ARE ACTING LIKE LITTLE KIDS FIGHTING OVER ME! MIKE, I AM WITH EDWARD! I DON'T WANT YOU, NEVER HAVE, NEVER WILL! I AM NOT YOURS!!!!! GET OVER IT! ALSO, I AM NOT FUCKING PREGNANT! THIS GOES TO ALL OF YOU! EDWARD AND I ARE GETTING MARRIED BECAUSE WE LOVE EACH OTHER! GET OVER TRYING TO MAKE YOURSELVES FEEL BETTER BY TALKING ABOUT ME!!!!"

Bella was ranting and looked on the edge of losing control. I was starting to get worried. Before I could get to her and calm her down she was directly in front of Newton, glaring at him and I knew what she was doing. Oh god Bella, no please no!

I couldn't stop her in time.

Mike's POV

Bella was furious with me and she needed to chill the fuck out. Cullen and I were just finally having it out and she had to get in the way. I did feel bad that I had hit her instead of him and my hand hurt pretty bad from it too. I think I broke a bone in it.

I was about to tell Bella to calm down when she was directly in front of me staring into my eyes with anger and fury. All of a sudden I wanted to die! The painful emotions rushing over me were unbearable. It felt like someone was breaking every bone in my body. As soon as they had come they were gone and I felt extremely depressed. If I had a gun I would have shot myself right then and there. I collapsed even more into myself after the pain and depression had hit and suddenly I couldn't hear, see, feel, smell, anything! WHAT IN THE HELL HAPPENED TO ME??????

EPOV

Bella was pushing Newton over the edge and I had to stop it. She had just put him into a catatonic state in front of the entire school and I wrapped my arms around her breaking her concentration.

"Bella, stop please. Not like this ok? Bella? Please my love, stop, everyone is watching. I love you" I kept whispering into her ear as she calmed down and pulled back her powers from Newton.

Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper surrounded us and we tried to move towards the parking lot to get out of there when Newton came to and started screaming uncontrollably.

"WITCH! BELLA IS A FUCKING WITCH! SHE CAST A SPELL ON ME! WITCH!"

Everyone who had gathered around us started to whisper about it and giggle at his accusations.

The teachers were breaking up the gathering then and we didn't get a chance to escape without people noticing. Mr. Banner was one of the teachers helping to break up the crowd and trying to figure out what had happened when he heard what Newton was yelling.

"Miss Swan? What happened between you and Mr. Newton?" Mr. Banner asked her.

"Well sir, Mike and Edward were arguing about me because Mike is jealous that Edward asked me to marry him and I said yes. Well, I tried to break it up and Mike took a swing at Edward and hit me instead. Edward was just defending me and his brothers and sisters were trying to help me up and stop him from hurting Mike and I yelled at Mike and now he is accusing me of being a witch for some reason" Bella said quickly as Mr. Banner took it all in.

"Miss Swan, Mr. Cullen, Mr. Newton, follow me to the principal's office. The rest of you are dismissed" Mr. Banner said as the three of us followed him to the main office.

We got there and were told to sit down as our parents were called. Mike's mother and father were coming, Carlisle and Esme were on their way, and Charlie was coming with the lights and sirens blaring. This was going to be bad and Newton wasn't making things any easier by accusing Bella of casting a spell on him and calling her a witch. He was really losing it. The school nurse ended up removing him from the office and making him lie down on the cot in her room.

Within 10 minutes all the parents were there. Carlisle and Esme arrived first (due to their vampire speed), and then Charlie was a minute behind them. Mr. and Mrs. Newton arrived last and were shocked at the state their son was in. Principal Greene came into the lobby of the office and suggested we move the discussion to a classroom so that everyone could be there for it. We all followed him into an empty classroom and took our seats, I made sure to sit beside Bella and keep her as far from Newton as possible. Charlie sat on the other side of her and Carlisle and Esme were sitting behind us. 3 seats away sat Mr. and Mrs. Newton with Mike in the middle of them. Mrs. Newton was trying to calm him down and he was still ranting uncontrollably about how Bella was a witch.

Principal Greene asked each of us what happened but poor little Newton couldn't say anything other than "Bella, spell, witch, evil" over and over again. Carlisle suggested to them that they bring him to the hospital for a psychiatric evaluation and they just nodded in agreement. Charlie was extremely pissed at the fact that Newton had hit Bella and demanded that she not have any classes with him anymore. I took that chance to make a suggestion I had wanted since the first day I met her.

"Principal Greene, I would be happy to change my schedule to mirror Bella's in order to ensure that she feels safe at school. It would also keep Mike from getting near her. The only class I couldn't have with her is Trig since I have already completed it but I am sure Emmett or Jasper would be happy to have that class with her since they are in Trig too" I tried to act nonchalant about it but Charlie and Carlisle eagerly agreed with my suggestion. Charlie added in that he would remove Bella from school if my schedule wasn't changed to match hers completely.

Principal Greene agreed and had Ms. Cope take care of the class schedule.

"Now Bella, would you like to press charges on Mr. Newton for assault?" Principal Greene asked her as the Newton's eyes got wide in fear.

"I think that would be a good idea Bella" Charlie added in.

"Bella it is up to you" I said.

"No" was all we heard out of Bella and I heard the Newton's sigh in relief. Leave it to Bella to let him slide.

"Well then" Principal Greene said, "I think we are done here. Mr. Cullen, Mr. Newton, I take it the two of you can refrain from this type of behavior again. Mr. Cullen, you and Miss Swan now have the same schedule except for her Trig class which we have placed your brother Emmett in with her. And Mr. Newton, I do not want to see you back here for a week, you are expelled for 5 days for hitting Miss Swan. I think that covers everything and if you all will excuse me, I have somewhere I need to be."

With that, Principal Greene left the classroom. Carlisle, Esme, and Charlie motioned for Bella and me to follow them from the class and we did leaving Newton and his parents sitting there. They were still trying to get him to speak a coherent sentence.

Just before Carlisle exited the room he looked at the Newtons and said "Mr. and Mrs. Newton, you really should take him to the hospital for a checkup. Dr. Avery, the Psychologist, is on duty right now and would surely be interested in speaking with your son."

The Newtons nodded and went back to trying to calm their son and Bella and I stifled laughs at Carlisle's comment.

* * * * * * * * * *

When we reached the parking lot Charlie was quick to start in on Bella. "Bella, this wouldn't have happened if you hadn't run off with Edward. What were you thinking?"

"Dad, I already told you, I did it because I love Edward and want to be with him forever. Please just accept it dad. Now, if you don't mind, I am going to go home with my husband and put some ice on my head" Bella said to Charlie and I watched him cringe at the term husband. In time Charlie, in time, you will accept this fully.

"Ok Bells, call me if you need me ok?" Charlie said while trying to hide his dislike of the situation and show his protective nature.

I wrapped my arms around Bella and thanked Charlie for coming out. I pulled Bella gently toward my car and she came with me easily. I opened the door for her and closed it after she got in. Walking around to the driver's side I nodded at Carlisle and Esme after hearing their thoughts.

_Edward, we need to speak with you and Bella at home to know what happened to Mike. We need to know what she did to him._ Carlisle directed at me.

Esme's thoughts said _I am so glad that Bella is ok even though I know she can't be hurt by that boy. But you should have been more careful with her. This was her first day back at school and we all should have been more careful with her. We will talk about this at home._

Carlisle and Esme headed toward their car as Bella and I headed toward the house and what was going to be a long discussion.

* * *

**Ok, so like I said, it was more of a filler chapter but I hope you all like it. Let me know please and I will try to update in the next day or two. I already know where the next chapter is going to go so I will get started on it right away tomorrow that is. Now I am off to bed! Review please!**


	21. Chapter 21 The Wedding

**So here is chapter 21. I like it a lot more than the last one but have an exciting announcement! I AM OVER 100 REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!! WOOO HOOOO!!!! Go readers! It overjoys me to know that so many of you enjoy my story. I posted links for the hairdo, bridesmaids dresses, wedding dress, and tuxedos in my profile if you are curious as to what they look like. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Twilight except for Dr Avery. I did invent him lol!**

**Enjoy and Thanks!  
**

* * *

Chapter 21

BPOV

I knew that this incident wasn't over. I had used my powers on Mike but he deserved it! He shouldn't have tried to hit Edward. This was going to be my argument. I just hoped that it would work.

Edward and I pulled up at the house and were greeted by Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett.

"Way to go Bella! You gave Newton what he deserved. Too bad you didn't let Edward, Jasper, and I take care of him. That would have been fun!" Emmett said.

"Bella, are you ok?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, I will be fine" I said.

"Stupid Mike! He needed it" Rosalie added.

"Bella, what did you do to him?" Jasper asked.

I was about to answer when we were interrupted by Carlisle and Esme coming up the driveway.

Esme was out first and came over to hug me. "Darling, we were so worried about you. You really didn't say anything at school. Are you ok?" she asked me.

"Yes Esme, I am fine, I promise" I said again.

"Well Bella, we need to talk" Carlisle said coming over to me. "What did you do to Mike?"

"Why don't we take this inside?" Edward said saving me for the time being. I knew the saving would only last for the short track inside the house but I was grateful for it. I didn't like any attention on me even if it was my family.

We walked inside and everyone sat down; Edward, Esme, and myself on one couch; Alice, Jasper, and Emmett on another; Rosalie perched on the arm of that couch beside Emmett; and Carlisle sat in the armchair facing the two couches.

"Ok Bella, I understand that you were upset and angry with Mike but what did you do to him?" Carlisle started.

"Fuck Newton! He deserved everything he got and more!" Edward exploded beside me.

"EDWARD!" Esme exclaimed. "I will not have you using that kind of language in my presence!"

"Yes ma'am" Edward said embarrassedly.

"Now Bella, what did you do to Mike?" Carlisle asked again.

"Well, ummm…" I started.

"Bella, its ok, just tell us" Edward said squeezing my hand.

"Well, you see, IjustgotsomadthathewasaccusingyouandIofthingsandhehadnorighttostakehisclaimonmeatanypointofmylifeandheshouldhaverealizedthatyouandIweremeanttobetogetherandIgotsomadthathewasgoingtohitEdwardandIcouldn'tletthathappenandIwasn'tthinkingandIsteppedinthewayandbeforeIknewwhatwashappeningMikehitmeandIwaspissedandIdidn'twantEdwardtofinishhimoffandIwasjustsoupsetandIdidn'trealizewhatIwasdoinguntilitwastoolateandthenMikewasonthegroundandIamsosorry!" I said collapsing into Edwards arms and shaking. (AN: She said this so fast that it was the only way to write it, I hope you can read it)

I am grateful for vampire abilities or else I would have had to repeat all of this for them to understand.

"Bella, shhhh, it's ok, Bella calm down" Edward said while gently rocking me in his arms.

"Well, we will have to wait and see what becomes of Mike. I will talk with Dr. Avery and see what he says. For now, let's just continue on as if Mike has lost his mind and Bella please try to control yourself in the future. These types of situations are the kind that the Volturi loves to involve themselves in" Carlisle said and I shuddered at the mention of their name.

Edward had filled me in on the Volturi and I was hoping that I would never have to meet them. They just sounded awful and I did not want to be associated with their kind.

Carlisle finished up the conversation and excused himself to his study to record the events of today. He liked to keep extensive records of the happenings of vampires in order to help others.

Edward took my hand and helped me off the couch. "Let's hunt!" he said eagerly with a smile on his face.

"Edward, I am not really thirsty right now, besides we hunted last night" I said.

"Bella, trust me, it will help."

"Ok" I said as we ran out of the house and into the woods. We started running hand in hand through the trees, over the river, and through more trees. Edward slowed to a walk suddenly and I matched his pace, his hand never leaving mine. He started talking about the upcoming wedding and how he was looking forward to it and to making me his in front of everyone. I reassured him that I had always been his and would never want anyone else but I secretly was looking forward to it too. Even though I never liked attention on myself, I was going to enjoy doing this the right way.

The trees started to thin and soon we were in a little clearing and a small cottage was before us.

"Edward, what is this place?" I asked him, taking in the beautiful sight before me. The cottage was the same one that Alice had brought me to right after my change when she was talking to me. I had fallen in love with it when I had seen it the first time.

"Well Bella, I thought we could make this our home after the wedding. Besides, I thought we could enjoy some alone time" Edward explained. "Esme and I have already been working on the interior. Would you like to see it?"

"Yes!" I exclaimed.

Edward opened the door and I was blown away. He and Esme had given it a rustic look with exposed beams and big wooden furniture. It was beautiful!

"Oh Edward it is amazing!" I squealed in approval.

"Really? Bella do you really like it?" Edward asked.

"Yes Edward! I love it!" I said wrapping my arms around him and kissing him eagerly.

"Would you like to see the bedroom?" Edward asked, raising an eyebrow and smiling my favorite crooked smile.

"So this is why you wanted me to hunt? Cause you were actually hunting me……." I said playfully.

"I did promise to make love to you after you completed your first day of school. And I think you get extra because you had to stay after" Edward teased me.

"Well then Mr. Cullen, what exactly did you have in mind?"

Edward swooped over to me and engulfed my mouth with his, his tongue probing deeper and deeper into mine. My arms wrapped around his neck and I tangled my fingers in his hair, driving him crazy.

I didn't even realize that Edward had picked me up and carried me to the bedroom. He laid me down on the huge king size bed and began slowly undressing me. I returned the gesture, stripping his clothes off one by one. Next he was on me, sliding himself deep into me pushing me over the edge.

* * * * * * * * * *

We were at it all night and the sun rising brought us back to reality and school. BOO SCHOOL! Today would be unbearable after the incidents of yesterday. But I would get to have every class but one with Edward. That would be interesting.

Edward and I got off the bed and he led me to the closet, or small house for some people. It was huge and Alice had been stocking it with "essentials" as she referred to them. Edward helped me assemble an outfit that Alice wouldn't throw a fit over. He did have better style sense than me.

We headed toward the house to go to school and were greeted by a teasing from Emmett on our night time activities. If I could have blushed I would have right then and there.

We headed off to school and I was worried about what was going to happen but everyone avoided me and Edward. The school day passed without incident and it kept that way the rest of the month and all of November too.

* * * * * * * * * *

December got more interesting as we learned the fate of one Mike Newton. He had been committed to West Seattle Psychiatric Hospital after the mental breakdown he had undergone. His parents sold their shop and moved to Seattle to be near him. He became the new talk of the town and I was glad it was off of me. However, the diversion didn't last long because Alice had handed out over 300 wedding invitations to the ENTIRE SCHOOL! I would have to remember to hurt her for it later.

Alice and I had been spending so much time shopping and planning for the wedding that I hadn't realized it was only 2 weeks away. Christmas break was starting tomorrow so Alice had handed out the invitations today and now everyone was talking about me and Edward again. I had to admit, I was getting excited too.

We had picked out the cake and the chair covers, the brides maid dresses and the flowers, the only thing left to plan was the honeymoon and Alice wouldn't let Edward or I in on the plan. She said it was a secret.

Alice, Rosalie, and Esme kept me busy for the next two weeks while Carlisle, Emmett, and Jasper kept Edward and Charlie busy. They had Charlie fitted for a tux with them and Charlie got to bond with Edward.

I found out that Carlisle had talked Charlie into informing the school that after the Christmas break that Bella would be assuming authority over herself and that she would not be in school the first week due to her honeymoon. I was quite grateful for it seeing as I was 18 and married, I should have authority over myself.

On December 30th Alice showed up at the cottage with Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett. I could tell they had something up their sleeves and I was right.

"We are here to separate the two of you. Bella, you have 5 minutes to say goodbye to Edward because you won't see him until tomorrow night" Alice said while trying to look stern.

"Edward, you have to come with us" Jasper said.

"But, but, but, 5 minutes isn't long enough!" I pleaded like a 5 year old.

"Bella, you will have PLENTY of time for that on the honeymoon. I promise you will" Rosalie added in with a sly smile. Dammit, she knew too and it wasn't even her honeymoon.

Edward and I barely even got to kiss each other before we were pulled apart and dragged away.

All day and night I was poked and prodded by beauty supplies. It was HORRIBLE! Torture really, I promise. We decided on an elaborate updo that looked like it was weaved in the back and had the rest of my hair piled up in curls on the top of my head. I wore a simple strand of pearls that lay close to my neck and my nails were done in a French manicure.

Alice and Rosalie kept their hair in the normal styles but each wore small crystal headbands and matching necklaces.

I started to hear people setting up in the back yard but Alice wouldn't let me look to see what they were doing. She wanted everything to be a surprise for me. I so hated surprises.

The rest of the day passed quickly as the finishing touches were put on my makeup, hair, and undergarments. Rosalie had picked out a white lacy corset with matching garter belt, thigh highs, and panties. I assured her that they wouldn't last the night but she insisted that I wear them anyways.

I slipped into my dress and was turned to look in the full length mirror. I gasped when I saw myself standing there in the most beautiful dress, surrounded by the most beautiful family ever. As I was taking it all in there was a knock at the bedroom door and Esme went to answer it.

She opened the door to find Charlie and Renee standing there. Renee caught sight of me and started crying.

"Mom, don't cry cause you will make me cry!" I said.

My mom walked over to me and hugged me carefully. "You look beautiful Bella! Just beautiful!"

"Thank you mom! I am so glad you were able to make it"

"Do you think I would miss this for anything? Phil couldn't make it due to training but I am here and wouldn't be anywhere else in the world right now" Renee said as Charlie just stood in the doorway and stared at me.

"Dad, please say something…" I said.

"Bella, my little Isabella… When did you grow up and become this beautiful woman?" he asked wiping a tear from his eye.

I ran to him and hugged him. Just then Carlisle appeared in the doorway.

"It's time….." he said.

I took my dad's arm and headed for the stairs and Carlisle ushered Renee and Esme to their seats.

EPOV

Everyone was here; the entire school, Tanya, Irina, Kate, and Eleazar (the Denali Coven), Peter and Charlotte (friends of Jasper's), and people from the hospital that worked with Carlisle. Most of the police force showed up too. Everyone was seated in the back yard and everything was lit by big lanterns. We had it all set up under a huge tent to keep everyone warm.

I was standing at the altar trying to hide my nerves. Jasper and Emmett were at my side and I heard the music start as the pastor took his place. I turned to look and saw Rosalie and Alice start up the aisle; they both looked amazing in their gowns. They took their places on the other side of the altar and I noticed everyone stand up and turn to look.

Suddenly the most beautiful creation in the world appeared on the arm of Charlie. Bella looked amazing and it took everything I had to not run to her immediately. She was the picture of perfection and she was mine. I was the luckiest man in the world.

Bella slowly made her way down the aisle past everyone there and I heard Tanya mutter something to Irina and Kate about Bella.

Bella was finally in front of me as Charlie passed her to me and took his seat beside Renee. We turned to face the pastor and Bella squeezed my hand. I squeezed hers back and smiled at her. She made me so happy.

The pastor started and before I realized, it was time for our vows. The vows that Bella and I had written together.

Today, as I give myself to you my mind is clear and my commitment  
is strong and without reservation. I take you to be my life's partner.  
I will never leave you nor forsake you;  
I will spend all my days at your side.  
We will share a lifetime of eternal, immeasurable love.

We repeated these vows to each other and knew we both meant to share eternal love, for all of eternity.

I stared into Bella's eyes and heard the pastor say "I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." I didn't wait a second before pulling her into my arms and kissing her gently on the lips, not wanting to stop for a lifetime.

* * *

**So I hope you liked! There is more to come especially after Tanya's comment. What was it? What will happen? You will have to wait and find out! lol! I will update in the next few days but I have a date tonight and homework to do too. So, read, subscribe, and review! Still can't believe that I am over 100 reviews now! You guys rock!**


	22. Chapter 22 The Reception and Betrayal

**Ok so here is Chapter 22. I hope everyone likes it and now that the wedding is out of the way, there are gonna be plot twists and unexpected occurences. Just you wait! I already know how I am going to end this story but it won't be for a little bit. However, I don't know what I will write next. If there is anything that someone would like to suggest, I am open to ideas. I write for you and am thinking of writing a story where the readers decide what happens in each chapter. Let me know what you think of that idea please.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I don't have the names in front of me I am sooooo sorry but Jeca123 and Annabeth Swan, I hope you like how bitchy Tanya is in this chapter! I had fun writing it and was inspired by a horrible date I went on with an asshole. OH and this is my longest chapter yet, I tried to stop but I just couldn't. I hope everyone likes it, review and let me know. I don't know when my next update will be, my son starts kindergarten this Thursday and I also have to go to the coaches meeting for his soccer team (I am his coach). **

**OK enough of the long author notes...**

**Disclaimer: I know that I don't own anything in this story but Dr Avery. I did invent him lol!**

* * *

Chapter 22

EPOV

I was so happy that Bella was my "official" wife now. Charlie needed it though. I think it will be easier for him to let her go in the future if she was married and moved away from him. After all, Bella couldn't keep contact with him forever, he would begin to wonder why she wasn't aging.

We stayed in our attire just long enough for the first dance and pictures to be taken but I was soon ready to be out of the tux and I could tell that the wedding dress was starting to get on Bella's nerves. I whispered into Bella's ear "let's sneak upstairs and change. Then we can have a minute alone too." She smiled devilishly at me and understood perfectly as we 'snuck' off up to our room.

I worked carefully to remove Bella's wedding dress without damaging it and then was awestruck at her beauty and the absolutely sexy lingerie that she was wearing. I quickly crossed the 3 feet between us and wrapped my arms around her, kissing her up and down her neck. She started removing my tux jacket and shirt, and then started kissing every inch of my chest and neck.

Suddenly we both jumped at a hard knocking on the bedroom door. "Edward! Bella! You have 3 minutes to get dressed and get downstairs or I am coming in there to drag you two out! You will not sneak off on your wedding reception!" Alice yelled through the closed door.

"Alice, just give us a little bit to compose ourselves and we will be back down shortly" I called out.

"Nooooooo" Alice sang at us. "If you don't start getting dressed now I am coming in there. And don't worry, I have seen everything already, remember my little visions….."

"Alice, please, just 5 more minutes?" Bella pleaded like a little girl wanting to sleep in.

"No Bella, now you have 90 seconds. You both better get a move on it or I will break down the door" Alice called back.

Bella and I changed hurriedly for the reception into dressy casual clothes. She was in a knee length white skirt and a navy blue blouse, got I loved that color on her. I changed into black slacks and a white polo shirt. Apparently Alice was anticipating our little getaway because she had laid out these clothes for us. As I reached for the door handle it flew open to reveal Alice staring at her watch. "Time was up" she said with a grin on her face. Bella and I just laughed as I took her hand and we followed Alice back downstairs.

We resumed the party in the back yard in order to receive all the congratulations. There seemed to be a line already forming to greet us and we took our places and waited for the process to get over with. I kept my arm around Bella to comfort her and make sure that she kept control of her powers and senses. I knew it was easier for her if I was nearby.

We were greeted by all of our classmates and I had to endure the jealous thoughts of the females and the inappropriate thoughts of the guys. Why couldn't they just leave it alone? Bella and I had chosen each other and would never look at anyone else yet here were a bunch of little kids still hoping and dreaming that Bella or I would be theirs. It was so frustrating.

I would be glad to get away with Bella for 10 days on our honeymoon, even though the last 3 months had pretty much been a honeymoon. I just couldn't wait to have her alone with me. I still wondered where we were going, Alice was apparently the only one who knew and she was blocking her thoughts from me. I guess we would find out soon. The reception couldn't last all night.

I felt Bella stiffen some at my side and I came out of my daze and saw why. Tanya, Irina, and Kate were walking up to us and the look on Tanya's face was anything but pleasant. Her thoughts were even worse and I wondered why she couldn't just let me be happy with Bella. Who cares if I hadn't chosen her. Yeah she was pretty but she wasn't the one for me, Bella was; and Bella was who I loved.

Irina and Kate were genuinely happy for us and hugged both Bella and I. Kate couldn't get over how beautiful Bella was and Irina was asked how she was adjusting so far. Bella and Irina got into a hushed conversation about the different animals they preferred while Tanya eyed them hatefully. I tried to block out Tanya's thoughts but they were too mean and hateful to do so.

_God, who does she think she is? She probably tricked Edward into this somehow. And I can't believe he turned her! God that pisses me off so much. He had me, beautiful me who was already a vampire and apparently I wasn't good enough so he had to run off and find some plain baby and turn her hoping she would be all he thought he wanted. She will pay…_

I cut Tanya off right then and there. "Tanya, I don't believe you've had the pleasure of meeting my _wife_" I purposefully emphasized the last word for added effect. It worked! Tanya cringed but extended her hand to Bella and tried to be polite.

"Nice to meet you, Bella is it?" Tanya taunted.

"Why yes, Bella it is. I am happy to meet you too Tanya. I have heard so many wonderful things about you and your sisters and am so happy to finally meet you all. Thank you so much for attending our wedding. I know it means a lot to the Cullens and to Edward" Bella gushed at her, completely unaware of Tanya's feelings toward her.

Tanya smiled and thanked Bella for the invitation then took her sisters by their arms and led them off into the crowd. I had a feeling that this wasn't the last we would hear of Tanya. I just hoped she wouldn't try to cross the line.

Bella and I finished greeting everyone and then went to our families. Charlie hugged me and kissed Bella on the top of the head. He still wasn't ready to stop thinking of her as his little girl and his thoughts told me so. Renee was so overjoyed with emotions that she couldn't stop crying over how beautiful Bella was and how we had made her world with the wedding. Carlisle and Esme were next in line to hug and congratulate us and I could see the pride in Carlisle's eyes and the motherly love in Esme's. They were both so happy that I had finally found my soul mate. Rosalie and Emmett were behind Carlisle and Esme and they were happy for us too. We were both hugged by them and Emmett slapped me on the back making some comment about how I was going to become a "man." I just laughed it off and at last came to my favorite sister, Alice. Next to Alice was Jasper and they were wearing matching smiles like they were hiding something. We were both hugged by the little devious pixie and then by Jasper.

"Bella, Edward…After the clock strikes midnight you have to leave for the small airport in Port Angeles. There will be a private jet waiting to take you on your honeymoon. AND…you won't find out where you are going until you arrive. But trust me, you will LOVE it" Alice said.

I heard the thoughts of everyone who had heard wondering where we would be going. I had to admit, I was curious too. I couldn't wait to have Bella alone for 10 days in some mysterious location. Hopefully it was remote because since we had been staying in the cottage Bella's intimate vocals had become increasingly louder and louder and I sometimes wondered if everyone could hear her in the house.

I brought my attention back to Bella and took her by the hand, leading her back onto the dance floor. I wrapped her up in my arms as "Bella's Lullaby" started playing on the speakers. This was the song I had composed for her and I knew it was one of her favorites. We just swayed in each other's arms, kissing and looking into each other's eyes completely unaware of the large group of people watching us. The music started coming to a close and I dipped Bella backwards low to the ground, and kissed her gently. She looked embarrassed at our private moment being shared with everyone. It didn't help that the girls were "awing" and the guys were clapping.

The song finished and I heard a familiar voice in the speakers. "Excuse me everyone. The clock is going to strike in about 3 minutes so if you all would please make sure you have a drink. We are going to toast to the couple right after the clock strikes midnight then see them off for their surprise honeymoon. And don't worry, I will fill all of you in after Edward and Bella have left for the airport" Alice said. Everyone laughed at this and Bella stuck her tongue out at Alice. "I saw that Bella" Alice teased into the microphone and then picked up a drink and went to stand beside Jasper.

We all watched the clock tick towards midnight and then it was time.

"10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…HAPPY NEW YEARS!" everyone shouted in unison and I grabbed Bella and kissed her passionately while everyone else kissed around us.

There was a hand on mine and Bella's shoulders bringing us back to reality and it was Alice. "It's time! You ready to get going? Don't worry, you are already packed and the luggage is at the airport already loaded onto the jet. Once you board it there will be an envelope in one of the seats. Inside the envelope is the information and keys for your honeymoon. I just know you are going to love it!"

BPOV

Edward and I waved bye to everyone. I hugged and kissed Charlie, Renee, Esme, and Carlisle. Then I hugged Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett. I didn't want to leave my family but I was anxious to know where our honeymoon was and to have time alone with Edward. I couldn't wait to get to the airport and see where we were going. Almost as if he could read my mind, Edward grabbed my hand and led me around the side of the house to his Volvo.

He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw it and I thought he was going to explode but I just laughed uncontrollably. Emmett and Jasper came out of the shadows laughing so hard they were holding their guts. Edward tried to stay mad but the laughter proved to be too contagious and he joined in finally. I did have to admit, I would have been mad too if it had been my car. There were condoms, blown up like balloons, and tied all over the car. There were things written on the windows like 'Just Married,' 'Off to Become a Man,' and some others that were a little risqué. Then there was all the skimpy lingerie that filled the entire back seat and threatened to explode into the front. But I think the worst was the two little dolls they had dressed up to look like us. The dolls were in the 69 position and tied to the hood of the car. I quickly removed them before Charlie could see them.

Everyone came around the corner of the house then and we climbed into the Volvo and sped off towards Port Angeles. We were both anxious to get there and get on our way. It took only 20 minutes to get there instead of the hour it 'should' have taken. We pulled up to the airport and went inside. We checked in and were directed to our flight.

The jet was waiting for us and we quickly boarded it. Just like Alice said, there was an envelope waiting for us. Edward picked it up and handed it to me. "Would you like to do the honors my love?" he asked me.

I quickly snatched the envelope away from him and said "if it means I know where we are going faster, then YES!"

He laughed at my excitement as I ripped the envelope open and removed the pieces of paper. A set of keys dropped out of the envelope and Edward caught them, depositing them into his pocket. I looked at the papers and my jaw dropped. "OH MY GOD EDWARD! WE ARE GOING TO FIJI!!!!!!" I screamed and couldn't control my excitement!

"What?!? You have to be kidding me… They are sending us to the new vacation home before anyone else?" Edward was stunned.

"Is that not normal?" I asked him.

"No, not at all, usually Esme and Carlisle take a week or two first then they let everyone else go. To my knowledge, no one has been there yet but the decorators."

"Well then, I guess this is a treat. Let's get on the way. I wanna go!"

As if they had heard us, the pilots closed the hatch and started heading towards the runway. We were in the air in a matter of minutes and on the way towards Fiji. I bounced in my seat in excitement. Edward was grinning at my excitement and I could tell he was looking forward to it too.

* * * * * * * * * *

We passed the time talking about all the things we wanted to do in our lifetimes, what we thought the future might hold for us, and all the places we wanted to visit together. Edward told me about all the changes he had seen in his 100 years on the earth. I was amazed at how much everything had changed and truly wondered what the world would be like in 100 more years. I was excited to know that I would be around to see it. I was thoroughly enjoying my conversation with Edward and imagining how perfectly wonderful our lives would be together. I just couldn't imagine anything bad happening to us.

* * * * * * * * * *

Tanya's POV

I was so glad to get away from that little bitch that stole my Edward. I had to figure out what to do with her to get her out of the picture. I started eavesdropping on everyone's conversations trying to find something to use against her. I heard about her missing school, about his public proposal, about when she first came to this little piss ant town, and then I heard what I needed. Bella had made some guy go crazy and put him in a mental institution. Now I had to get the details from someone who knew what had happened and I knew just who to go to.

I saw Rosalie looking bored at the edge of the party. I had heard that she never really liked Bella and was upset when she had been changed. I knew Rosalie would give me the info I needed.

"Rosalie, how nice to see you again!" I played at her, faking joy at the occasion.

"Yeah, but it would have been better if it was over different circumstances" Rosalie said.

"What you don't like the fact that Bella and Edward got married?"

"Well, it's not really that. I just don't see what he sees in her."

"Me either girl! You know how I felt for him."

"Yeah and I still wish that you two had ended up together."

"Me too. Hey I overheard something about Bella making some guy crazy, what is up with that? Is she really that desirable?" I steered the conversation in the direction I needed it to go.

"Oh that… That's nothing really, Mike had it coming anyways."

"What happened?"

"Well, he had this idea that he and Bella were meant to be together even though she and Edward were engaged and he started a fight with Edward. Well Bella jumped in the middle of it right as Mike tried to punch Edward and he punched Bella instead. Edward almost killed him right there in front of everyone but Bella stopped him. Then Bella apparently unleashed her shield powers on Mike and took away all of his senses. When she removed her shield from him he started spouting off about her being a witch and casting a spell on him. Anyways, his parents took him to see Dr. Avery, the psychiatric doctor at the hospital and he had him committed when treatments failed. Anyways, like I said, Mike deserved it."

"Wow, I didn't know she had any powers."

"Yeah, she can block people from physically touching her or anyone else, she can block emotions and push hers onto others. She can shield any of her senses and was able to be around humans so quickly because she blocks the sense of smell around them. And she can push her shield onto others and block their senses too. She really is amazing at it and it gets stronger every day. She also learns more control over it daily too. I just hope the Volturi don't find out about her because they already want Edward, Alice, and Jasper. If they find out about her too then I am sure they will come here demanding they join them." Rosalie kept rattling on about Bella's powers and it hit me, I knew how to get rid of her.

I quickly excused myself from Rosalie and headed off toward Seattle on foot. I needed to get a flight to Italy and quick.

* * * * * * * * * *

I arrived in Italy after about a 20 hour flight. I really hated long flights. I got so bored on them and I had to deal with petty human things. I was so happy to land and get out of the airport. I got a taxi and directed it to Volterra. I didn't want to waste a moment.

The taxi dropped me off in front of an alley and I walked down it with what I hoped appeared to be confidence. Now that I was here, I was kind of afraid at what might happen to me. The Volturi had the reputation of being moody and when they were, people didn't fare well. About halfway down the dark alley two hooded figures appeared before me and one behind me.

"Is there something we can help you with little lady?" one of the hooded figures asked me.

"I would like to see Aro, Marcus, and Caius please. I have information that will interest them" I tried to sound bold and sure of myself.

The two caped figures in front of me whispered hurriedly between themselves. Then the one who had already spoken said "follow me please."

I followed them into a door that appeared out of nowhere in a brick wall. The doorway led into a tunnel that led into a small reception room. There was a human behind the desk wearing a name tag. Her name was Gianna.

"Oh Demitri! Who do you have here?" She asked the hooded figure who had led the way.

"Oh some vampire that wants to see the elders. Are they in the antechamber?" Demitri asked.

"Yes they are. They just finished dinner" Gianna said as she pressed a button and a hidden door opened up.

Demitri and the other two hooded figures led me through the door and into a round stone room. The smell of blood was overwhelming and I had to concentrate so I wouldn't lose it. I came here for a reason and I needed to just do it. I tried to stop breathing and it helped some. I looked up and there were 3 gentlemen sitting in plush thrones. I took them to be Aro, Marcus, and Caius, the 3 elders of the Volturi, the royalty of our kind!

"What have we here?" one of them asked.

"Master Aro, we found this one in the alley, she asked for an audience with the 3 of you saying she had something you needed to know" Demitri explained.

"Come here my child" Aro beckoned to me. "What is it you have to tell me?"

I stepped forward and started to explain to him what I had been told about Bella and about how she had been changed into a vampire and how she had used her powers on a human in the presence of other humans. Before I could explain it all Aro stopped me.

"Would you mind if I saw it for myself?" He asked me.

"How would you do that?" I asked slightly frightened.

"A simple touch, please extend your hand."

I did as I was told and he placed one finger on the palm of my hand. Within a minute he withdrew his finger and sat back in his chair.

"Interesting…" Aro said. "You come here to inform us of this Bella and her powers and her violation of our terms and you do it not because you are worried about exposure, but because you want her gone so you can have a shot with Edward. But you already had one and he turned you down. What makes you think that he will accept you this time?

"Well, I will be there to comfort him while he grieves the loss of her and he will come to love me in time. I just know he will."

"Well, Tanya, Marcus, Caius and myself have to talk on the matter before we decide anything. Demitri will show you to a room you can use while we decide. Welcome to Volterra" Aro finished and Demitri led me out of the antechamber down a small hallway, through 4 different doors and to a bedroom. He closed the door behind me and locked me in. I was suddenly worried at what might happen if they don't act in my favor. What had I done……

* * *

**So????????????????????? What did you think??? Oh the shit is gonna hit the fan now! But to know what is gonna happen you will have to either review for a hint at the next chapter or just wait and drum your fingers on the table and ponder the possibilities. So, what is it gonna be? To review or not to review, that is the question! :)**


	23. Chapter 23 The Volturi's Decision

**Ok so here is Chapter 23, I will be busy tomorrow meeting my son's kindergarten teacher at open house and getting him ready for the first day so I doubt I will update tomorrow. Thursday is a different story though lol. Unfortunately this story is coming to a close. I am grateful to all of you who have followed me on my first ever fan fiction and I already have an idea for a 1 shot that I am going to do. Then I have to figure out a new spin. Who knows where I will go next...**

**CocacolaVampiress, this is for you!!! To Bella, if you are reading this story, this is for you! God you're so damn lucky! And I was picturing me in your place when I was writing the lemon. GRRRRRRR Damn lucky Bella! Edward will be mine, oh yes, he will be mine! lol!**

**Jeca123, your idea is in here too! Thanks for it!**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and I am still in awe at the love you guys have shown. **

**Oh xoxbellesxox, your review had to be the best ever and it made me laugh so hard. I even called people and told them about it it was so great. For everyone else to see:**

**_"bitch bitch bitch WHORE  
that little skank  
not happy one bit  
not saying anything else but waiting for next chap now"_**

**Ok, that is a long enough AN and disclaimer: I don't own anything but the house design in Fiji and Dr Avery. Everything else isn't mine, not even Edward! BOO!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 23

BPOV

The plane landed in Fiji and we stepped outside to the waiting limousine. Edward opened the door for me and I climbed in. The interior was amazing. There were plush black leather seats, a cherry bar, and dark tinted windows. The tinted windows weren't needed seeing as how we arrived at night.

The limo pulled away and started up the long winding road. I settled into Edward's arms for the ride and couldn't wait for us to be alone. It took about 30 minutes to reach the house. When the limo came to a stop and the driver opened the door my breath was taken away by the beautiful sight. The house rose before us and was totally secluded by tree. The walls seemed to be made entirely of glass.

Edward took my hand as the driver retrieved our luggage and followed behind us. The driver deposited the luggage in the foyer, Edward handed him a tip, and he was gone quickly. I was just standing there in awe at the view before me. Polished marble floors in a black and white checkered pattern, carved columns where walls would have typically been, and luxurious black and white leather furniture. The walls were painted a pearly sky blue and there were hand painted pictures all over the walls. I could see the living room, dining room, kitchen, and rec room from where I stood. But where were the bedrooms?

"Wow!" Edward whispered his surprise beside me. "Esme really outdid herself this time. This place is beautiful!"

"It sure is Edward. But I have a question. Where are the bedrooms?" I asked.

"Well, let's explore and find out" he said as he took my hand and pulled me towards the other corner of the house and the only actual wall in sight. As he walked along it he slid his hand along the wall until he found what he had been looking for, a hidden panel in the wall. He opened the panel, pushed the button, and a door opened in front of him.

"What the hell?" was all I could say.

"Esme told me about it but made me keep it a secret from Alice that I knew. I still didn't know where we would be coming for our honeymoon, I only knew how to find the bedrooms" Edward explained. "Shall we?"

He took my hand and led me down the stairs that were hidden behind the door. At the bottom of the stairs a hallway stretched out before us and there were 4 doors along it. We opened each one and found a bedroom behind each door. The bedrooms were designed for each couple's tastes and appeared to be totally sound proof. One wall of each room was floor to ceiling windows overlooking the ocean. I realized that the house had been built on a hilltop.

The last door we opened was our room. There was a piano in it, a large bed that appeared to be the twin of the one on the Isle Esme that Edward had broken. I giggled at the thought of that night and what we would be doing tonight. Edward must have been thinking the same thing because he wrapped his arms around me, picked me up, and carried me over the threshold of our bedroom. He laid me gently down on the bed and started kissing me gently.

"My Bella, my wife, my forever love…" he murmured between the kisses.

"Oh Edward, I will love you for all of eternity" I replied as he kissed down my neck and into my blouse as he unbuttoned it. I thrust my hips up to meet his and was greeted by the growing bulge in his pants. I wanted it and needed to feel it. I started to unbutton his shirt and sat up so he could fully remove mine.

He kicked off his shoes and removed my flats as I undid his belt and unbuttoned his pants. I slid his pants down his muscular legs and he stepped out of them. He was left standing there in his boxers having removed his socks with his pants. I went to remove his boxers but he stopped me.

"You can't be more dressed than me my love…" he teased as he gently pushed me back on the bed and unhooked my skirt. He slid my skirt down over my hips as I raised them up towards his face. Once the skirt was clear of my panties it was replaced by his face, nuzzling into my center and teasing me so.

"Oh Edward, don't tease me…" I begged him.

"But Bella, it is so fun" he teased back.

"Remember my love, two can play at this game" I retorted with a devilish gleam in my eye.

"Bella, you wouldn't!"

"Oh yes I would!"

"Bella, what are you going to do?"

"Oh nothing _darling_! Nothing at all!" I finished with thick sarcasm and Edward looked worried and amused.

"Continue please," I asked Edward as I blocked off the sense of feel so that no matter what he did to me, I couldn't feel it. Two can play at this game!

Edward started running his hand up my thigh, I could see it and I knew it was there, but it did nothing for me. Then his head lowered into my lap again, his teeth tugging at my lacy panties, again, I felt nothing. I pretended to enjoy it and he eventually caught on that something wasn't right.

"ISABELLA CULLEN! YOU LITTLE TEASE!" Edward said playfully. "You blocked me didn't you?"

"Who me?" I asked pretending innocence. "Not me! I would never do such a thing." I kept trying to play innocent but the laughter couldn't be controlled and I exploded into a fit of giggles and my shield dropped too. Edward jumped on me just then, tickling me, poking and prodding me teasingly for what I had put him through. I did have to admit it, it was kinda fun to see his look of utter confusion as to why my body wasn't reacting normally to his touches, kisses, and caresses.

"You are gonna pay for that little lady!" Edward said as he pinned me to the bed. I didn't tell him at the time, but I let him win. Edward still couldn't pin me on his own.

He kissed me deeply and I returned the kiss. Then flipped him over on the bed and started kissing and licking my way down his jaw line, neck, chest, and abdomen. I stopped right above his boxers and felt him tense up lifting his hips slightly, begging me to continue.

I slipped my fingers under the waistband of his boxers and slowly slid them down, kissing the skin they exposed. Edward tensed even more, took a sharp breath, and moaned loudly when his bulging package was finally free of the binding boxers. I slid them down his legs and off of him, tossing them onto the pile of clothes we had formed.

I slid my hands up Edward's thighs and kissed around his deep V of muscles that lined the path to heaven. Just when I thought he was going to explode with anticipation I covered his member with my mouth, sliding it all the way down the shaft and back up. His hips thrust upwards to meet my mouth and I pushed them back down with my hands. To increase the pleasure I gently ran my fingernails along the V of muscles that I had just been kissing. Edward squirmed like he was about to release but I wasn't ready for that yet so I removed my mouth from him and slowly slid my body up his.

"Bella, do you even know what you do to me?" Edward asked breathlessly.

"What? Is little ole me too much for you to handle?" I asked back teasing him unmercifully.

"That's it! You are MINE!" Edward growled as he rolled over on top of me quickly and covered my mouth with his. His tongue shot forward and met mine, rubbing and licking against it with passion.

Then Edward's hands slid down my body and his mouth soon followed. He kissed down my neck as his hands found my breasts. While he licked, kissed, and nibbled at my neck his thumbs teased my nipples unmercifully! God I was enjoying payback! I moaned in pleasure hoping he would never stop. He seemed to understand the moan of desire and moved his mouth to one breast while one hand traveled down to my warm, wet slit.

He sucked thirstily on my nipple as his fingers parted me and found my clit. He started rubbing me faster and faster as he continued to suck and bite on my nipples. My hips thrust and bucked uncontrollably as I edged closer and closer to climax. I tried to hold back and let it build more but he quickly thrust a finger into me and I came suddenly and forcibly, the waves of orgasm traveling through my body.

Edward didn't stop even though I was twitching in ecstasy. Instead he slid on top of me, grabbed one of my thighs and slid my legs apart slightly. I eagerly thrust my hips toward him in anticipation of his hard cock. I wanted him in me so bad; I needed to feel him deep inside of me.

He positioned his head right outside of my opening, rubbing his head against my clit faster and faster as he brought me to climax again. I screamed out in pleasure and thrust my hips up forcibly, this time finding his cock and covering it with my warm, wet folds. Edward moaned when I did this and it made me rock and thrust my hips more against him, grinding him deeper and deeper inside of me.

In one swift motion, Edward picked me up off the bed while still in me. I wrapped my legs around him to help support me and to position myself deeper over him. His fingers dug into my butt and lower back in desire. He picked me up and then pushed me down hard against him, my lips meeting his pelvis roughly. I screamed out and begged for more. He kept thrusting me down on him as he slowly walked over to the doorway. I reached up and grabbed the doorframe and he let go of my lower back.

I used the doorframe to help raise and lower myself onto him, faster and faster, as he slid his free hand around to the front of me and placed his thumb on my clit, rubbing it in time with the thrusts. I kept moving faster and faster and he rubbed me and thrust against me. I felt the climax coming, harder and faster than ever before. Edward was nearing his too, I could feel him throbbing inside of me. I tightened my muscles as he thrust one last time and I screamed, moaned, groaned, and growled at the same time, the shockwaves of the orgasm hitting me full force, Edward came at the same time, growling in passion at the release. I collapsed into his arms and he carried me over to the bed.

He laid me gently on the bed and cuddled with me, still inside of me. If I could have slept I would have but instead I just laid in his arms, in silence, for hours enjoying his company and embrace.

* * * * * * * * * *

EPOV

Bella was wonderful and the way she made me feel was indescribable. I would never grow tired of her or what she could do to me. She was amazing and she was forever mine. I still couldn't believe it. We lay on the bed, in each other's arms for hours, watching the sunrise over the ocean. It was a sight unlike others I have ever seen. I could have lain there all day and night again but my phone vibrating on the floor brought me back to reality.

"Who in the hell could that be? Don't they know we are on our honeymoon?" I asked no one in particular. Bella protested as I removed myself from her arms and reached for my phone.

"Tell them to go away" she pleaded with me.

I looked at my phone and immediately answered it "Alice! Is something wrong?" I asked. Bella sat straight up in bed and suddenly got a worried look on her face.

"Well Edward, we might have a problem, I don't know exactly what yet because a decision hasn't been made but…" Alice began.

"Just get to the point Alice. What did you see?"

"Tanya. She went to Volterra and had a meeting with Aro, Marcus, and Caius. She tricked information out of Rosalie about what Bella did to Mike Newton and she went to the Volturi to try to expose Bella and have her destroyed so that she can have you to herself."

My hands were balling up into tights fists as Alice explained what she had seen.

"Edward? Edward are you there?" Alice pleaded into the phone.

I swallowed deeply trying to control my rage before speaking to Alice. "Yes I am here" I said through clenched teeth.

"Don't be mad at Rosalie, Edward. You know how she is, she speaks before she thinks and she truly is sorry."

"I will deal with Rosalie for this in time. For now, what do the Volturi plan to do about this?"

"I am not sure Edward, they are talking about it. I have had brief visions of them coming to Forks for a meeting, of them requesting our presence in Volterra, of a trial for Bella. I still don't know what is going to happen until they decide. Carlisle thinks it best if you and Bella catch the next flight home just in case Tanya found out where you two were. He doesn't want anyone coming after you two there alone. Edward, can you get to the airport by noon? I already have yours and Bella's flight booked."

"Yes Alice, tell everyone we will be on that flight and that we will figure this out when we get home. I will make sure Bella is ok. Will you please watch out for anything the Volturi or Tanya decides?"

"Of course Edward, I will make sure we know well in advance of anything that might possibly happen."

"Thank you Alice, we will see you tomorrow."

With that I hung up the phone and sat beside Bella on the bed. She had her knees pulled up to her chest and her arms wrapped around her legs. She was rocking forward and backwards with nervousness. I slid my arms around her and picked her up, sitting her in my lap. I wrapped my arms around her not needing to repeat the conversation; she had heard it all.

"Bella, it will be ok, I promise you. We won't let anything happen to you" I soothed her. "Come on, we need to get dressed and head out. I hope Alice packed us hoodies , hats, and jeans because we are going to need them.

I found everything we needed and instructed Bella on how to hide her appearance from people. We quickly fed behind the house on some mongooses. They were all we could find.

Then it was time to leave. Thankfully trees shaded the front of the house and the airport had a covered valet area where we would be dropped off. The limo arrived at 10 am to pick us up and we quickly got inside it before anything could really be seen. Normally, we wouldn't risk exposing ourselves like this but we had to get home for Bella's safety.

The driver put our luggage into the trunk and headed for the airport. We were there shortly and got out hoping for clouds. Just our luck, there was one lonely cloud and it briefly covered the sun long enough for Bella and I to rush inside to check in for our flight.

We discovered thankfully that Alice was wonderful, once again, and booked us a private jet so that we wouldn't be exposed to a plane full of people.

We boarded our jet at 11:45am and got ready to head back to Forks and an unsure future. We didn't know what the Volturi would do.

* * * * * * * * * *

Tanya's POV

Demitri came to get me and lead me back to the antechamber. I had heard that Aro, Marcus, and Caius had reached a decision regarding poor little Bella. I followed Demitri to the putrid smelling room and stood once again before the 3 elders.

"Before we tell you what we have decided we need to know if you are willing to 'testify' against the actions of Bella" Caius began.

"Yes, I am willing. She doesn't deserve Edward, I do. I will do anything necessary to get him," I said.

"Ok then," Aro began. "We have decided to institute a rule that no vampire is allowed to create another vampire unless they have approached us and asked for permission. This rule will keep our kind from creating newborns that they cannot control. Also, Bella will be put on trial for her actions on a human in front of humans. She will be dealt with I assure you Tanya."

"Thank you Aro. I greatly appreciate it," I said as I turned to leave.

"Where do you think you are going?" Marcus asked angrily.

I started to shake as I turned around to face them again.

"My dear, we are not done with you yet and we cannot allow you to leave our humble abode until after this matter is resolved. How would we know that you would appear for the trial?" Caius spoke softly to me.

"Oh, I didn't realize. I apologize," I said meekly trying to repair any damage I might have done.

"Demitri, please show Tanya back to her room, make sure you place a guard outside her door too," Marcus instructed with an evil grin. "We can't have our star witness leaving early can we?"

With that Demitri grabbed my arm and drug me back to my prison. What had I just done?

* * * * * * * * * *

APOV

Thank god Jasper was driving to the airport because we were traveling 100 mph when another vision hit me. I saw the decision that Aro, Marcus, and Caius made. They were going to put Bella on trial, Edward too. Oh no! This wasn't good!

We pulled up at the airport and got out, rushing inside to find Edward and Bella. I hadn't filled Jasper in on the vision but he felt my panicked mood and knew to not ask questions. We found Bella and Edward as they were retrieving their luggage. I grabbed them and hugged them both, happy to see that they were ok.

"Come on, let's get home. I know what they are going to do," I said as I grabbed Bella's wrist and dragged her out of the airport, Jasper and Edward on our heels.

We got into the car and Edward demanded to know what I had seen, I refused to show him until we got home and he was angry. I thought it would be better to get him away from the airport before I told him what was going to happen.

We made it home in 20 minutes and everyone was waiting on the porch for us. Rosalie was hiding behind Emmett afraid of what Edward or Bella would do to her for her slip up.

Carlisle and Esme greeted Edward and Bella and apologized for the honeymoon being cut short. They said it was alright and that all they wanted right now was to hear what I had seen.

"You had another vision?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, now lets get inside and I will tell everyone about it. You all need to hear it at the same time," I replied and pushed everyone towards the dining room.

Everyone sat down at the table and immediately Rosalie started apologizing.

"Bella I am so sorry! I was mad because you looked better than me and you know how vain I am and how stupid I can be and I didn't think Tanya was going to do anything. I knew that she was mad that Edward never chose her. I just fed off of her anger and I am so sorry! I won't be able to live with myself if anything happens to you or Edward! Will you ever forgive me?" Rosalie begged Bella and Edward as she collapsed into Emmett's arms shaking with sobs.

"Of course Rose," Bella whispered. "No matter what I love you and you are my sister. I will always forgive you." Bella squeezed Edward's hand as she forgave Rosalie and Rosalie looked up and smiled weakly at Bella.

"Thank you," Rosalie whispered.

I needed to get this started so I interrupted the bonding session. "Ok, so as you all know I had a vision. I know what they are going to do. Tanya has been asked to be a witness against Bella and Edward. Edward, she is convinced that the Volturi will get rid of Bella so that she can have you to herself."

"THE FUCK SHE WILL!" Edward growled in fury while he stood up ready for a fight.

"Edward! Mind your words!" Esme scolded him and he sat back down.

"Yes ma'am," Edward said.

"Ok, as I was about to say…Aro, Marcus, and Caius asked Tanya to be a witness at a trial. They created a stupid rule that no vampire is able to create another vampire without their permission. They are going to use this first Edward and Bella. If that doesn't work and we win that trial then they are going to try and say that Bella exposed our kind when she used her powers on Mike. No one saw her do anything other than stare at him but regardless, he is in a mental hospital and it is because of Bella's powers. Now, they will be sending Demitri and 9 others for us in 3 days time to escort us to Volterra. I don't know how it will end, I have tried to see it but I can't, so we need to be prepared to fight." I explained everything to them and then Jasper spoke up.

"Bella, we all know how to fight but you haven't had to yet. You do have your shield that you can use on yourself so that you can get away but would you be willing to try some things to see how powerful your shield is?"

Bella just nodded and clung to Edward's arms. I could tell she was worried and Jasper felt it too. He tried to send calming waves to her to help her calm down and suddenly Bella was yelling at him.

"NO JASPER! NO MORE! I DO NOT WANT YOU TO USE YOUR DAMN EMOTION POWERS ON ME! I NEED TO FEEL THIS FOR MYSELF DAMMIT! GOD I AM NOT A LITTLE KID, I CAN DEAL WITH THINGS ON MY OWN!"

"Bella!" Edward said shocked at her outburst.

Bella sat back down and apologized to Jasper and everyone else. "I am sorry, I just need to feel secure in my own head and feelings. Jasper I understand what you were trying to do and I appreciate it but how am I going to get through this if you keep trying to control my emotions?"

"You are right Bella, I am sorry. I am just so used to doing it that I didn't think twice about it. I won't do it again unless you want me to." Jasper replied.

"Thank you," Bella said softly then looked at everyone with a look of determination. "Now, what are we going to do to get me ready for this?"

* * *

**Ok, so what did you think? Any guesses as to what Jasper is going to have Bella practice? And what about school and Charlie? I promise to answer all of these questions soon! Until then, I would love to hear what you thought about this chapter! Review please! **


	24. Chapter 24 Practice Makes Perfect

**Ok, so here is Chapter 24. I know it is shorter than the others but I wanted to stop here and leave the action with the Volturi for an entire chapter. I hope you all enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with Twilight but if I could, Edward would be tied to my bed for all of eternity so I could do with him as I please! ;)**

**Enjoy!**

**Thanks!**

**Shannon aka smmiskimen  
**

* * *

Chapter 24

JPOV

I was worried about Bella if the trip to Volterra turned into a fight. I was also worried about Alice, Rosalie, and Esme even though they had some experience, I didn't want anyone to get hurt. I would defend them and fight to the death if it meant the 4 of them getting away unscathed. I was sure that Carlisle, Emmett, and Edward would do the same. I hoped it didn't end in that but we would do anything to protect our wives.

I wanted to work with Bella on her shield capabilities. I had witnessed her shield herself and Eleazar. She also was able to shield a small herd of deer for easier catching. She could also shield herself from emotional assaults and I was pretty sure mental assaults too seeing as how Edward was unable to hear her thoughts. What I was curious to see was if she could shield a large group of people and if she could split her shield.

We had been discussing options around the dining room table as I thought of ways to test her powers. Finally we all decided it was time to work with Bella, everyone was willing to help her out. We stood and went towards the back yard when I spotted a lone deer grazing in the grass.

"Bella," I whispered. "I want you to try something but you have to concentrate hard."

"Ok," she whispered back.

"I want you to try and place your shield around that deer."

Bella concentrated and succeeded. To make sure I growled loud enough for it to hear. It tried to run off but slammed into the invisible wall surrounding it.

"Now Bella, keep that shield up as long as you can while we try something."

Bella concentrated hard on the deer while I had a mental conversation with Edward.

_Edward, I need you to distract Bella. I don't care how but try so we can help her learn to keep her focus._

Edward nodded at me and walked up right behind Bella and whispered into her ear about something. Bella's breathing got faster and faster and suddenly, the deer was loose and running for the woods.

"Edward! That wasn't fair!" Bella scolded him as he laughed.

"Don't blame me, it was Jasper's idea" Edward said as he laughed some more.

Bella shot me an evil look and I had to laugh too. "Sorry Bella, but I had to see if you could concentrate on your shield even while being distracted." I tried to defend myself from Wrath O' Bella.

Everyone laughed at her glare and Edward collapsed after hearing my thoughts.

"Wrath…O'…Bella?" he said between fits of laughter and that made everyone laugh even harder, even Bella.

Bella stuck her tongue out at me and then laughed some more.

After we had all calmed down from the Wrath O' Bella we headed into the back yard. I had Bella line up with the other ladies and the guys and I stood about 50 feet from them facing them.

"Ok Bella. Now I want you to try to shield yourself, Alice, Rosalie, and Esme. We are going to try and get through your shield. Ready?"

Bella concentrated for a minute and then smiled. "Come and get us," she taunted.

We all crouched down and then sprang towards our women. About 5 feet from them we all hit an impassable wall. Alice, Rosalie, and Esme smiled widely at the fact that we couldn't get to them. As I was trying to think of a way to get past her shield Edward figured it out. He jumped about 20 feet in the air and landed inside of the shield wrapping his arms around Bella.

"Gotcha!" He said as he kissed her.

"Damn, you got through," she teased.

"Bella, can you try to put a roof on your shield?" I asked her.

"I can try," she said as a look of concentration spread across her face.

I jumped up just like Edward had done but instead of landing inside the shield I was stopped and it looked like I was standing in mid air. I looked down at Bella and smiled with pride.

"Edward…" I said. _Distract her please_ I thought for him.

He kissed her on the neck and licked up her jaw line. The invisible floor felt spongy but solidified suddenly under me as Bella fought for control. She kept the control up even though Edward tried his hardest to break her concentration. Alice squealed in amazement and ran to hug Bella.

"Bella, you are simply amazing!" she said. "But can you let my husband down?"

Bella smiled and suddenly released her shield. I landed hard on my butt and everyone laughed. Bella held out her hand to help me up and I took it trying to give her a dirty look at the same time.

"Now we are even," Bella said smiling at me. I laughed and hugged her tightly. God I loved my sister.

* * * * * * * * * *

I had Bella keep practicing her shield for the next few hours then had Alice assist me in showing her how to actually attack a vampire if it came down to it. After demonstrating with Alice I had Bella try with Edward. Immediately I knew he was the wrong one to partner her with because he kept letting her win, probably to boost her confidence in herself. I had her try with Emmett and he proved harder to catch. It was just the help Bella needed. After about 30 minutes of work with Emmett she succeeded in catching him. I was impressed with her abilities and how they seemed to show themselves after only a few tries.

We took a break to hunt so that Bella could keep her strength up. We all headed off into the woods together for what could be the final family hunting trip. We ran for only a few minutes when Bella stopped suddenly. In the same meadow as before was another small herd of deer. Now was the moment I had been waiting for to try my final theory.

"Bella," I whispered and everyone looked at me.

"Yes Japer," Bella whispered back.

"There is something I need you to try on one of the deer please."

"What? Shield them like I did before? I already can do that."

"No, this time I want you to try and place your shield on only one deer."

"Ok, I got one, right in the middle of the herd."

"Ok, now try and spread the shield out very slowly."

"Ok," Bella said and I could see the other deer being gently pushed by something invisible. This startled them enough to make them all run off, all except for the one that Bella had shielded.

"Ok now Bella. I need you to concentrate hard for this next one. I want you to try and split the shield into two shields but keep them touching and keep them on the deer ok?"

I watched her brow furrow up and her squint slightly, never once taking her eyes off of the deer.

"Ok, do you have it Bella?" I asked.

"I think so."

"Ok now separate the two shields."

Bella did as told and suddenly there was the sound of breaking bones and tearing flesh. The deer that had been whole a few seconds ago was ripped in two, right through the middle.

Bella gasped with fright and Edward instinctively wrapped his arms around Bella to comfort her while Alice and my eyes grew wide with the realization of what had just happened. Carlisle drew in a deep breath while Esme and Rosalie just stared at the 2 separate pieces of the deer. Emmett jumped up and down in excitement while Alice squealed at the vision that hit her suddenly.

"OH MY GOD YOU GUYS!" Alice screamed in excitement. "You will never believe what I just saw, well, Edward will but Bella is going to be absolutely amazing!"

"What did you see?" Carlisle asked.

"Well," Alice began. "I saw the trial for Edward turning Bella go in our favor since he had no choice on doing it. Aro, Marcus, and Caius couldn't hold Jasper responsible for his vampiristic reactions to her blood. Anyways, they try to sentence Bella to death for using her powers in front of the school. They are going to give her the option to join them or die but as we all know, Bella won't join them…"

Alice continued to explain to us what she had seen but then told us that the vision had been blurry so it wasn't set in stone yet. The joy we had all felt quickly dissipated to worry when she told us that.

"But there is a good chance that it will come true right?" Bella asked with hope.

"Yes Bella, there is a good chance in that," Alice answered.

"Come on everyone, let's eat," Emmett said lightening the mood. "I am famished!"

With that, we all ran off into the woods to feed.

* * *

**So, what did you think? I know I didn't go into details on the vision because if I had it would have given away what might happen. I will try to write the next chapter tomorrow or Friday while my son is in school. **

**Ok, so now it's your turn. All you have to do is position the cursor over that pretty little green button and click. Then type in something funny or what every you think about this chapter. So...what are you waiting for?  
**


	25. Chapter 25 Saying Goodbye

**Ok here is Chapter 25. According to my plan there are only 3 more chapters left then this story will be over! Sorry! I have loved writing it but have a great 1 shot in mind and am trying to think of an idea for my next story. Is there anything that you would like me to write? I know I promised the Volturi but that will be the next chapter I PROMISE! And I mean it this time lol. I am still in awe at how many people are reading this and your reviews make me smile and laugh out loud. **

**Oh, in reference to the last chapter...NO DEER WERE HARMED IN THE WRITING OF THIS STORY! LMAO**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or anything of it other than the plot to my own story, Dr Avery, Bella's extra powers, and the house in Fiji. That is where I have Edward tied up waiting for me so I gotta run!  
**

**Thanks for reading and Enjoy!**

**Shannon aka smmiskimen  
**

* * *

Chapter 25

BPOV

I spent the next two nights in Edward's arms out in our cottage. I still couldn't get the image of the deer ripping in half in front of me. I had done that! I still couldn't believe it. I wondered if I would be strong enough in front of the Volturi. Just the thought of them scared me. We had already packed and knew from one of Alice's visions that Demitri and the others would be arriving at our house at 11am. I only had a little bit of time to take care of what I wanted to do. I just hoped Edward didn't try to stop me.

As the sun rose I rolled over to face Edward. He smiled at me and kissed me on the lips.

"Edward, there is something I need to do today" I said.

"What is that my love?" he asked.

"Well, I want to go see Charlie and tell him goodbye just in case."

"Bella," Edward said sitting up and pulling me into his lap. "There is no need to tell him goodbye. Everything is going to be fine."

"How do you know that Edward?"

"Because Alice saw it."

"But her vision was blurry. It could still go horribly wrong."

"Bella, I promise you that no matter what happens, you will get out of there and will be able to see Charlie again."

"Edward please! I have to see my father!"

"Ok, let's get dressed and head there now."

Edward and I got up and dressed quickly. Then we headed to the main house to let everyone know where we were going.

"Would you like me to come along Bella?" Jasper asked. "I can keep Charlie calm if he needs it."

"No thank you Jasper. I need to do this without his emotions being controlled."

"Let's go Bella, no time better than now" Edward said as he took my hand and led me to his Volvo.

The drive to Charlie's only took a few minutes of Edward's driving. We pulled into the driveway and the cruiser was sitting there beside my truck. I was suddenly nervous as hell. Edward seemed to feel it and he took my hand, squeezing it gently.

"Bella, are you sure about this?" he asked.

Charlie looked out the window then and I realized there was no turning back.

"I need to do this, let's go" I said.

We walked up to the door as Charlie flung it open.

"Bells?" Charlie asked surprised. "Why are you back so soon? Is everything ok?"

"Dad, can we come in?" I asked meekly.

"Yea, of course" Charlie said as he stepped aside to let us in the door. We went to the living room and sat down. This was the same place where the fight had taken place when Edward and I had come back from eloping. Charlie had freaked out about that. What would he say to what I was about to tell him.

"Dad," I began. "I have something I need to tell you and I need you to just listen to what I have to say."

"What is it Bells?"

"Dad please, just sit down and let me explain."

Charlie did as I asked and I took a deep breath.

"Dad, I don't know how to say this but I am going away again and I don't know if I will be back. There is something going on and something happened and now Edward and I have to go away again. Things could happen that will make me not come back and I needed to say goodbye to you and let you know that I love you and will always love you. Just please do me a favor and if I don't come back, don't go looking for me. Can you promise me that?" I was shaking as I finished telling him this.

"Bella, you aren't making any sense. What are you trying to tell me?"

"LOOK AT ME DAD! Don't I look any different to you?"

"Well yes, a little, but I just tried to shake it out of my mind. Your eyes are different and your skin is paler than normal. But you are still the same Bella to me."

"Dad, I look different because of something that happened." Edward tensed beside me as I said this.

"What happened Bella?" Charlie asked. He was looking really shook up and confused.

"Dad, I am not the same person anymore. I can't tell you exactly why because it could put you in danger but please dad, listen to me and just promise me you won't come looking for me!"

"Bella, I can't promise that. Just tell me what is going on. I can help you. I can help you fix this."

"No dad, you can't. There is nothing you can do to fix this. You can't help me." I was crying now and Edward was trying to console me. Charlie got up and walked across the room towards me but I had to show him. I had to prove to him that I was different and that he needed to just let me go.

I hesitated then put up my shield. Charlie hit the invisible wall and couldn't move any closer to me.

"What the hell?" Charlie said confused. "Bella? Am I dreaming?"

"No dad," I said looking up at him. "This is real and I am doing this. I am not me anymore. I have changed and I am keeping you from me right now."

Edward was shocked at my display in front of Charlie but seemed to understand what I was doing.

"Bella, STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!" Charlie yelled. "What are you trying to tell me, to show me? Just spit it out!"

"DAD! I AM NOT HUMAN ANYMORE! I AM ESSENTIALLY DEAD AND I WILL NEVER BE THE SAME OLD BELLA AGAIN! I AM DIFFERENT AND YOU HAVE TO KNOW THAT! I CAN KEEP YOU FROM TOUCHING ME, FROM SEEING AND HEARING ME! DON'T MAKE ME SHOW YOU PLEASE! JUST BELIEVE ME!"

I collapsed into Edward's arms, dropped my shield, and realized that Charlie was now standing at my side. He put his hand on my shoulder trying to comfort me.

"Charlie, it is happening and it is true" Edward said answering Charlie's thoughts. "And, yes I can hear you. I can hear everything you think."

Charlie's face lost all its color then and I thought he was going to pass out. He didn't but decided to sit back down in his chair.

"I…I…I don't know what to say Bella. If what you're saying is true then what are you?"

"I can't tell you that Dad, just promise me ok. Promise me that you will let me go when I leave here today and that you won't come after me."

"Bella, I can't."

"You have to, for your own safety." With that I got up, crossed the room and kissed him gently on the head. "Goodbye dad."

Before Charlie could turn around to stop Edward and me from leaving we were out of the house and in the Volvo. I heard Charlie call my name from inside the house as Edward was pulling out of the driveway and heading back towards the house.

We reached the house after a few minutes and were surprised to see the time. It was 10:45am and Demitri and the others would be here in 15 minutes for us. Emmett, Jasper, and Carlisle had all the luggage waiting by the door and Esme had shut and locked all the windows. Rosalie and Alice were discussing the possibilities of the trip with each other and were trying to remain optimistic by planning a shopping trip.

Edward and I sat down on the couch and tried to not think about the next 15 minutes. We just sat there holding each other and wondering what was going to happen.

It only felt like a few minutes passed but then we all heard the sound of tires on the driveway.

"There here" Edward said softly. "Let's go wait outside with our things so that we can get on our way and get this over with."

Everyone agreed and we made our way out front as 4 large black Escalades pulled up and Demitri and 9 others got out.

"Hello" Demitri said in a deep, ominous voice. "I see you have been expecting us. Shall we?"

"Hello Demitri, yes, let's get this over with" Carlisle responded.

Three of the Volturi got into the first Escalade and 3 more in the last one. Demitri ushered Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, and Emmett into the third Escalade with 2 of the Volturi and had Alice, Jasper, Edward and I get into the second Escalade with himself and another member of the Volturi.

We headed for the main road and towards Port Angeles. Demitri informed us that there was a private plane waiting there for us and that it would take us to Volterra.

"I have heard so much about you Isabella" Demitri said with a sly smile on his face. "You have been the topic of many discussions in the last few days. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"My name is Bella! And I have nothing to say to you!" I shot back at him as he smiled wider as Edward pulled me closer to him in the seat.

"Do not speak to my wife Demitri" Edward challenged him with a growl.

"Edward, enough. Let's stay calm" Jasper said as he sent calming waves through the entire vehicle. I was grateful for them and let them affect me. I really needed to not dwell on the future right now.

We arrived at the Port Angeles airport in 30 minutes and went through the checkpoints. We boarded the plane quickly and headed down the runway.

To pass the time on the plane Edward informed the rest of the family about our conversation with Charlie and how I had revealed my shield to him. They were extremely supportive of me having never had to go through it themselves. Apparently I was the only one that they had ever encountered that wanted to become a vampire.

For the rest of the long flight we talked about places they had visited and places they wanted to take me. I gushed to Esme about the wonderful house in Fiji and how beautiful it was. She was pleased to know we liked it.

Finally we were descending into Volterra and we all stiffened with nerves. I was so worried that I was going to be the cause of pain and suffering for my family.

The plane landed and we all got off. Edward wrapped his arms around me tightly as we headed for the cars and an uncertain future.

* * *

**So...What did you think? I won't know unless you tell me. I know these past 2 chapters have been just a little shorter but I promise a GOOD ONE for the next chapter. As I said before, this story is drawing to a close and I would love to give you a hint if you review but I am keeping the end a closely guarded secret. But I would still love to hear from you on what you think of the story. So, now its your turn, there is the little green button and it's calling your name can you hear it?**


	26. Chapter 26 Facing the Volturi

**Here is chapter 26. I hope you like it and I have to warn you, there is only one more chapter left... SORRY! But, I am going to write a oneshot and I already have a new story started with the help of preciousfairymom80. It is gonna be GREAT!!!!!!!! I have loved everyone who has reviewed this story and am still in awe at the level of response this story has received. You all are the reason I am writing!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight but Edward has been moved to my house in Georgia and is, as I type, lying in bed next to me begging for me to come cuddle with him so I have to grant his request! **

**Thanks and Enjoy!**

**Shannon aka smmiskimen  
**

* * *

Chapter 26

EPOV

I held Bella tightly as we walked toward the waiting cars for us. They were black sedans and we were split up in them; Esme and Carlisle in one, Rosalie and Emmett in another, Alice and Jasper in one, and Bella and I in one. Demitri got into the car with us and another Volturi member as the others split up among the remaining 3 vehicles.

The cars started on the 30 minute drive to the entrance of Volterra. Bella was tense beside me and I tried to keep her calm by kissing the top of her head and rubbing her back softly. I hoped this all went well.

We arrived in Volterra quickly and parked in a garage under an imposing castle, the doors to the garage shut behind us with an ominous thud.

"Come on" Demitri said as he opened his door and got out quickly. I opened my door and got out extending my hand to Bella as she climbed out behind me. The others were out of their cars and we stood together, a family united, ready to face this together.

"Follow me" Demitri ordered and we headed after him, Carlisle and Esme leading the way and Rosalie and Emmett bringing up the rear. We walked through a doorway and went up an elevator. The doors opened to a waiting room and there was a lady standing at the desk. She greeted Demitri warmly and I noticed her blushing. WAIT! BLUSHING??? She was human?

I listened to her thoughts and was surprised to hear that she was expecting the Volturi to turn her for her good deeds with them. Demitri's thoughts told me what would really happen to her; when the Volturi was done with this girl, Gianna, that they would let Demitri consume her with no thought of changing her. I cringed at the thought of it but didn't share the information with anyone.

We were told to wait in the room while Demitri notified the elders that we were here. I listened to Carlisle's thoughts as he went over the ways he would address them. Carlisle had stayed with the Volturi many years ago but left because he didn't agree with their lifestyle. However, he and Aro were still rather close.

Demitri returned and took us down a hallway, through 4 sets of doors, and into a large room. There were 3 thrones at one end and the room was set up almost like a courtroom. In the throne sat 3 older vampires, Aro, Marcus, and Caius. There were several people behind each of them and more lining both sides of the room. All of them were wearing black or charcoal gray cloaks; all except for the 3 elders who wore crimson cloaks.

We approached the front of the room and Aro stood to greet us.

"Carlisle, my good friend" Aro said with a smile on his face. "To what do we owe this honor?"

"You know better than I do Aro" Carlisle said trying to stay friendly. "Why don't you tell us why we have been brought here?"

"Why, you have been brought here because of the actions of your family."

"And what might those actions be?"

"Don't you know?"

"No, I don't, enlighten me please."

"Well, the reason you have been called before us is because of the actions you performed on that girl" Aro said as he pointed to Bella.

"What actions? We saved her life" Carlisle said smoothly.

"No, you created a new vampire without asking our consent first. In today's world, we have to be careful of exposure and creating new vampires that can't be controlled is very dangerous for us."

"I did not know that we needed your 'permission' in order to make our family whole. Besides, Bella being changed was an accident."

"An accident? How so?" Aro questioned.

"One of my sons was having a hard time controlling his natural instincts despite our alternative lifestyle. Bella accidently cut herself in front of him and his instincts took over. We were unable to stop him until it was too late and Bella refused to allow us to reverse the change."

"Interesting. And why did Bella refuse?"

I spoke up at this question. "Because she is in love with me and I am in love with her and she wanted to have the chance to spend eternity with me. Bella is my wife and soul mate."

Carlisle shot me a look so I quieted down and pulled Bella closer to my side.

"Interesting story dear boy. Would you allow me to see it myself?"

I looked at Carlisle and he nodded so I stepped forward towards Aro and reached my hand out to him. Carlisle had informed us of his abilities so I knew what to do. Aro touched my palm with his finger tip and his eyes widened with appreciation. He saw everything that I had ever thought, heard, seen, or done. He witnessed the physical relationship Bella and I shared and the wedding. He witnessed the act of me biting her to assist her changing and then I cringed when he saw Bella's powers and how she used them on me, Newton, and the deer.

Aro's eyes twinkled in delight at the new wealth of information and removed his fingertip from my palm. I stepped back to rejoin my family.

"Bella, may I see what you have to say?" Aro asked. Bella looked from me to Carlisle and back to me again. Carlisle nodded and I squeezed her hand in reassurance. Bella took a tentative step forward, took a deep breath, then walked confidently to Aro holding her hand out just as I had done.

Aro placed a fingertip into her palm and closed his eyes. Suddenly they opened again and a confused look spread across his face.

"My dear, I cannot see anything from you. Do you know why that is?" Aro questioned Bella.

"I don't know" Bella said nonchalantly.

"Hmmmm, ok, you can resume your place with your family. Carlisle, may I see yours?" Aro asked him.

"Sure, I have nothing to hide Aro" Carlisle said as he stepped forward and extended his hand.

Aro repeated the same movement with Carlisle and his eyes glistened, then saddened, then grew wide with appreciation. When he had finished seeing everything he removed his fingertip and Carlisle resumed his place beside Esme.

"Well, from what I have seen, there really was no other choice than to allow Bella to become one of us. Tell me Carlisle, how is she adapting to your way of life?"

"She is doing wonderful. She has already acclimated enough to be able to be in the presence of humans and can even be around warm blood without reacting. Bella is in control of her urges and does not pose any threat to our kind."

"Be that as it may, you still created her without our permission. However, since she would not let it be stopped, I have no choice but to allow it."

We all breathed a sigh of relief at this statement and relaxed our stances some.

"Demitri, I do not believe we will need our guest anymore as a witness. Can you bring her in here?" Aro said calmly.

Demitri disappeared through a door and reappeared quickly followed by Tanya. At the sight of her the entire family let out a low growl and she trembled in fear.

BPOV

I glared at Tanya when she entered the room and resisted the urge to kill her on the spot. Edward squeezed my hand and I settled down but not until after I growled at her. My growl was matched by the rest of the family.

"Bella?" Aro said. "Do you know this vampire?"

"Yes I do, she was at mine and Edward's wedding" Bella answered.

"Do you know why she is here?"

"I was informed that she came here to get rid of me so that she could be with Edward."

"What do you think of that?"

"I don't like it and I know it will never happen?"

"Really? How do you know that?"

"Because Edward loves me, not her."

"But love fades over time."

"Not ours. It is a forever kind of love."

"Well, seeing as she came here to get rid of you, there is something that we need you to do…"

"What might that be?" I asked as Edward growled low beside me.

"You have to dispose of her…" Aro said with an evil smile. I saw Tanya's eyes widen with fear then hatred and she lunged at me.

Before I could even think about what I was doing I had placed a shield around her, freezing her on the spot. I hated this woman with all of my being. I wanted her dead! SHE NEEDED TO DIE! My shield suddenly split as Tanya fought to get to me. Her eyes went jet black with hatred and before I could stop myself Tanya was ripped into 4 separate pieces. Edward grabbed me and pulled my face into his chest as I shook with terror at what I had just done and the fact that I had exposed my abilities to the Volturi.

Jasper sent me a calming wave as Carlisle yelled at Aro for his decision. Emmett looked like he was about to kill someone and Alice, Rosalie, and Esme tried to comfort me.

Four of the Volturi picked up the pieces of Tanya and carried them from the room, they were still twitching.

"Now that is taken care of and we can move on to the next issue" Marcus said like he was bored with us already. "Aro, let's get this over with."

"Be patient Marcus" Aro said calmly.

"What next issue?" Edward said through clenched teeth.

"Well, dear little Bella exposed us in front of humans. She used her powers in front of humans and on a human. We know that is punishable by death."

My eyes flew open at the realization and I cried out "NO!"

"Bella, don't worry, it will never happen" Edward said to me.

"Well, there is another option…" Caius said slowly. "Bella could…join us?"

"NEVER!" everyone shouted at once and we all crouched down, ready to attack.

"Really?" Caius questioned. "And you think you can stop all of us?"

Just then a small figure stepped forward and dropped the hood of their cloak. A young girl stood there smiling at me and then her eyes fixed on Edward as he collapsed, screaming in pain.

Emmett and Alice lunged at the girl as some of the Volturi lunged at us. I had to do something to save my family. I exploded with rage and released my shield onto the Volturi, ALL OF THEM! They were frozen in place and the look on the faces of Aro, Marcus, and Caius told me that they knew what was going to happen. They stood and tried to get away with no success.

"Bella NO!" Edward screamed but it was too late. Screams filled the room as the entire Volturi were ripped to pieces. I glared at Aro, Marcus, and Caius as I ripped each of them apart.

Within seconds the room was quiet and my family was staring at me and couldn't speak. Jasper hit me with a calming wave suddenly and I came back to my senses and looked at the scene all around me. There were hundreds of body parts lying around the floor twitching. A door opened suddenly and the 4 members of the Volturi that had disposed of Tanya entered, saw the scene of chaos, then turned and ran for their lives.

"We have to finish this" Carlisle said as he surveyed the scene. Emmett and Jasper understood and set to work stacking the body parts and starting a fire. Esme, Alice, and Rosalie took me and led me from the room as thick purple smoke started to fill the room. We went back the way we came and Edward, Jasper, Emmett, and Carlisle were soon right behind us. We walked calmly past Gianna and got into the elevator.

When the doors reopened we were in the parking garage and we split into 2 groups, getting into 2 of the vehicles that had brought us from the airport. Emmett ripped open the garage doors so we could escape and then got into the vehicle with Rosalie, Esme, and Carlisle.

We were quickly exiting the gates of Volterra and heading towards the airport. As soon as we arrived, Carlisle and Esme headed to the ticket counter to get us home. I sat down and everyone sat down around me, not saying a word about what had happened. I was thankful for it.

Carlisle and Esme returned and handed us our tickets, then we went through the security checkpoint, raced to our gate, boarded the plane, and took off within 45 minutes. We were finally heading home.

Carlisle finally broke the silence and turned to me. "Bella, you did what you had to do. Don't worry about it. The Volturi is gone and will never come after us again. No one will hurt you ever again."

I nodded at him and buried my face into Edward's chest shaking with sobs and wishing I could forget what I had done.

Many hours later we arrived in Seattle. We could have taken another flight into Port Angeles but decided to just rent cars and drive.

Within an hour we were all pulling up at home. Edward helped me out of the car and picked me up. I was too faint to move or speak so I didn't protest. He carried me up the front porch stairs and into the house. He didn't put me down until we were through the back yard and in our cottage. After he laid me on the bed he climbed in beside me and pulled me close to his body.

"It will be ok Bella. You have nothing to worry about anymore and you had to do it. I am not angry with you for it. In fact, you impressed me. Just do me one favor?" Edward said.

"What's that?" I asked weakly.

"Remind me to never piss you off…" Edward said with a light chuckle.

I couldn't help but smile at him and I said, "Well…love me forever and you have nothing to worry about."

I kissed Edward deeply then and he responded eagerly. I drank in his essence and closed my eyes, still in awe that I would be with Edward forever…

* * *

**So????????????? Tell me what you thought please? Like I said, there is only one more chapter left and then I am writing my oneshot and then my new story that was created with princessfairymom80. She has wonderful ideas and I can't wait to write the story for you all. I hope you liked this chapter. Why not click on that little green button and let me know? hint hint lol!**


	27. Chapter 27 Full Circle

**Here is the final chapter. I cried when writing it so if you tear up easily I recommend a Kleenex or two.** **I am sad to post this but as I said before, I am working on 2 more stories. I hope you enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it and I am still shocked and awed at the response to my first fanfic. You guys have been absolutely awesome and I appreciate all the warm and loving reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I know that I don't own Twilight or anything from it but Edward is, as I type, taking a shower in my bathroom so I have to go wash his back *wink wink***

**Thanks so much for sticking through this with me and Enjoy!**

**Shannon aka smmiskimen  
**

* * *

Chapter 27

BPOV

The incident with the Volturi had happened almost a year ago. None of us ever returned to Forks High School and we had moved away from Forks, settling in a remote part of Alaska where no one knew us. Edward allowed me to get my GED but only with the promise that I would go through high school again. I didn't want to make the promise but I knew that it was part of being a Cullen. The younger we started in an area, the longer we could stay there. I didn't want to go through it again but I had a feeling that high school would be better the second time around.

Edward and I passed our time talking. He worked on teaching me the piano and several different languages though I seemed to have a hard enough time with English.

Alice, Rosalie, and I took frequent shopping trips and I was learning to love shopping with my sisters. After what had happened with Tanya and the Volturi, Rosalie was never cold to me again. I still think she regrets what she did even though I told her that it was ok and not her fault.

Esme had been working on some blueprints for a house in Rochester, New York. He had researched and discovered that during the summer roughly only 20% of the days were sunny and only 10% were sunny in the winter. This would be an ideal area for us and Alice and Rosalie were excited about the shopping possibilities in New York. At least I wouldn't have to learn another language to survive there.

Before the move to Rochester was finalized Carlisle and Esme took us all to Koro Island in Fiji so that the rest of the family could see the new vacation house. Due to all the recent flying that we had done, Emmett, Jasper, and Edward had convinced Carlisle that the family needed a private jet of their own. It only took a little bit of coaxing before Carlisle had agreed. Rosalie and Alice kept the pilot busy whisking them off to Europe for week long shopping trips that I always managed to get out of, thank goodness.

We spent a month in Fiji relaxing and we had to have some animals brought in and kept on our own "reserve" for hunting purposes. Marmosets just weren't that tasty.

We spent 10 years in Rochester then moved around the world. We only stayed in each place about 10 years. After that, people grew suspicious. I went through high school 9 times and college 5. I majored in Biology, Accounting, Law, English Lit, and then decided on becoming a doctor. It seemed that my ability to block out the smell of blood proved useful in that field. Carlisle was pleased that I followed in his footsteps and always took me on as a resident in the hospital he was working in.

Edward and I were blissfully happy and ended up getting married 5 more times. I began to enjoy the thrill of it and every time I was the nervous bride, always unsure on whether or not Edward was going to say 'I do.' He never disappointed and we did get to enjoy many long honeymoons. I was a bridesmaid for Alice and Rosalie when they both renewed their vows to Jasper and Emmett. And we were pleasantly surprised when Esme and Carlisle were inspired by all of us and repeated their vows in a lavish ceremony. All of us were in the wedding party and Carlisle and Esme took a yearlong honeymoon to travel the world.

* * * * * * * * * *

About 40 years after leaving Forks I received word that Charlie had suffered a major heart attack and that the outlook wasn't good. Edward knew that I had to see him so we flew to Forks and he snuck me into the hospital.

I crept slowly into his room as Edward kept guard keeping the nurses occupied. No one that had worked here before was still here so we were safe from being recognized. I walked silently to Charlie's side and sat on the edge of his bed. He looked so frail and old. The machines were beeping silently beside him, keeping him alive for just a little bit longer. I gently picked up his frail hand, careful not to break it.

"Dad?" I said choking back sobs. "Dad, I'm here. I am so sorry Dad that I never came back. I could have saved you. I could have done something. Dad, I wanted to tell you that I am ok and that I never stopped loving you. You have been in my thoughts always and forever. I couldn't have asked for a better dad. I learned French, Dad. I also learned German, Spanish, Finnish, and Japanese. I know Dad, me learning all of those languages. Oh and dad, I am a doctor now; imagine me, clumsy old Bella working on people to save their lives. I know it is funny but I am doing it Dad and I am great at it. Carlisle and Esme have been great to me and Edward and I are even more in love with each other than ever before. Oh and Dad, I have seen the world, I got to experience so many things with Edward that I could have never imagined before. I know you would be proud of me. And Dad? I love you so much and I want you to know it is ok. It is ok to let go."

The clouds broke in the sky and a ray of sun shone through the blinds of Charlie's room landing all around me. Charlie's eyes opened and he saw me sitting there, my skin sparkling in the sunlight.

"Bella?" he said weakly. "Is that you?"

"Yes Dad, it's me. I came back to see you and say good bye. Dad I love you so much."

"But, your skin" he said weakly. "What, what are you? Are you an angel?"

I couldn't speak but just nodded, swallowing the lump in my throat. "Dad, I am here to make it all better. I am here to take you to heaven."

"Oh Bella, my little Bells, I knew you would come to me" Charlie said while reaching for my face.

I lay down beside him and wrapped him in my cold arms. "Dad, you can let go, I am here now and you will be fine." I kissed him gently on the cheek and his eyes closed.

I heard the monitor beeping slower and slower beside us as his breathing got shallower. Edward walked in the room and switched off the monitors then. I looked up at him and he nodded. I squeezed Charlie softly and whispered in his ear "I will never forget you and will love you always. I love you Dad. Goodbye." With that, Charlie was gone and I shook with dry tears.

Edward walked around to me and took my hand, pulling me into his arms. I couldn't walk so Edward carried me from the hospital to the car. I didn't speak to him the whole way to the old Cullen homestead. Edward picked me up out of the car and carried me inside, laying me down on a couch. Esme had apparently been keeping this house up in hopes that we might be able to return to it one day.

Edward got on his phone and started making calls, taking care of all the arrangements for Charlie. We stayed in Forks for 3 days and attended the funeral from the cover of the trees. I collapsed into Edward's arms as they lowered Charlie into the ground. He picked me up and carried me back to the house. We packed our things and headed home to the rest of our family.

It took me several years to come to grips with Charlie's death and then I had to experience Renee's. Hers was much more peaceful. She passed away in her sleep and I didn't find out about it until months after. Now, everyone from my human family was gone.

I resumed life with the Cullens and tried to make sure that I made Renee and Charlie proud.

* * * * * * * * * *

It was about 100 years since we had lived in Forks and we decided that it was time to return. Technology had advanced since our departure and all the vehicles were completely electric, well all but in Forks, they still had the old gas guzzlers running around town.

We all pulled up to the old Cullen homestead that we all knew and loved. We walked up to the door and it opened automatically, just one of the new technological conveniences. As we settled in to our old home we knew what would happen. We would have to return to Forks High School and go through high school again. This time I would finally graduate from Forks like I should have a century ago. I knew that this time around things would be better, easier; I had a loving family to surround me and the love of my life, Edward, to stand by my side what ever happened.

My life had come full circle and was now complete.

* * *

**So? Did you cry? I did. This is the end and I am sad to see this story completed but I will be posting my oneshot soon and then my new story, created by preciousfairymom80 and I, will be in the works. I hope to see you all there!**


End file.
